The Blue and Red heroes of Hakoniwa Academy
by Artzilla406
Summary: a new crossover but involves one of Zack's pasts, join him and his brother Koan as they attend another school, but they have to keep there guard up in Hakoniwa Academy
1. Chapter 1

Zack riding his car and koan riding his motortcyle bikes after reseven a mission from grandpa max.

Koan: koan wonder what is this time.

Zack: max said the plumber heard about vilgax stealing nuclear reactors along chemicals of other labs with the help of hex the clone of the original hex and albedo.

Koan: squid face need a hobby.

Zack: yeah I know, come on out shadow I know your there.

Koan: you too mumu.

Mumu then pop out of koan's fur frame and shadow is inside of zack's trench coat jacket hoodie.

Shadow: we want our huggy.

Mumu: yeah.

Koan: we know.

Zack: anyway we're here.

They have stopped in a allyway, as they got out and see inside of the abandon factory is vilgax, hex, albedo an army of drones as koan tackle the door with his head.

Koan: knock! knock! Me am koan!

Zack: and here's zack! (came in along shadow and mumu)

Vilgax: we meet again orion and seinaruyami

Zack: yeah and you was expecting ben? Well think again.

Koan: what you doing stealing the nuclear reactor?

Vilgax: you'll understand in due time, as you are busy with our forces!

Koan: you mean your toys?

Zack: or that rip off clone of hex.

Koan: or maybe albedo, the negative and less smart wannabe Ben.

Albedo: YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY BRILLIANCE?!

Zack: well your brilliant got your ass whoop by ben a lot of time.

Koan: and how the chili fries going negative ben?

Albedo: SILENCE YOU LOWER LIFEFORMS!

Zack: koan you'll deal with albedo, shadow and mumu you'll deal of the drown, hex and vilgax are mine.

The two stuff blush bunnies nodded and both charge at the drones, as shadow pull her katana and so do mumu, as their dodging the laser and cutting them to pieces.

Koan: alright albedo, show me what you got!

Albedo: with pleasure you animal!

Albedo then change into N. Rath.

Koan: oh joy, negative rather! (laugh crazy)

koan slap his neck to change into wolf with raptor like paws a bit , sharp teeth. Black claws , black eyes with red pules and the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **CLAWSER!**

N. Rath: oh no

Clawser: oh yes!

He pounce at the alien humanoid tiger and biting and slashing him as he scream try to hit him, but he was to quick as he slash him more and then zack then slapped his ultramatrix to become a black alien humanoid as one eye that blue, a single blue streak on his chest, a bit muscle and silver battery like on his thigh and 2 of them on his arms and two attena and a tail with battery drainer and a single red scar.

?: **POSITIVE FEEDBACK!** Let's do this!

Vilgax: you think that form can take me down?!

P. Feedback: oh it will.

Hex: then how about we see for ourselves then?

P. Feedback: alright you ask for it.

Hex fired a magical beam at the alien only to be absorbed by P. Feedback. As vilgax charged in, back his fist to punch him as P. Feedback send flying but use his electric to launch back ti do a roundhouse kick send vilgax crash in the wall, he fired beam p. Feedback a lot of times as hex summon and earth shape spear to hit him but dodge some of it and he fired an electric energy to destroy it. P. Feedback knee at vilgax's stomach, hex fire ice spell at him but got slammed when clawser throw N. Rath at the clone sorcerer, clawser came next to p. Feedback along shadow and mumu.

Clawser: is over.

P. Feedback: so spill it sushi head, what'd you making anyhow?

Vilgax: (pull out a button) this.

He press the button as everything shaking as the floor open a door to shoe the nuclear reactor powered up as it show a machine of a gate around it.

Vilgax: this gate will warp enough to suck and explode this city pieces and I'll take overthrow h e world.

Shadow bunny: that's enough to kill everyone here.

Vilgax: exactly.

P. Feedback: not in my watch!

He go the machine as he begin absorb the nuclear energy as clawer turn back to Koan, he makes a big energy done barrier around here

Vilgax: NOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

P. Feedback: absorbing the blast!

Koan: let me help, we brothers have to stick together!

He turn to a crystal dirt brown and dark blue and petrodactyal with two tail.

?: **TERRO QURTZ!**

as he go help him absorb energy but th3 machine is overloading.

N. Rath turn back to albedo.

Abledo: you fool! Look what have you done!

P. Feedback: well if we're going down.

Terro quirz: your coming with us!

As then a high flashes small Shockwave explosion, the smoke everywhere when it clear to show dust of there not been found.

 **With zack and koan at the new world**

Zack and koan are now falling from the sky

Zack: (waking up) huh? (looking down) well shit.

look at koan sleeping as he roll his eyes and sigh.

Zack: K! K! Pokemon!

Koan: huh?! (woke up and look around)yellow z! We're falling hahahahaha !

Zack: yeah i know.

As zack then fly a safe land but tumble to the ground as koan just crash a bit as these two got up and dusted themselves.

Koan: that explosion sent us sky flying!

Zack: that not what I'm worry dude,(look around) this feeling and astomsphere is a lot of different.

Koan: do tell.

Zack and koan touch the ground as they close their eyes as feeling and even info as their eyes wide.

Koan: and here it is.

Zack: _wait...this sense is...why is so familiar?_

?: well hello there.

The two turn to see a girl their age with very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Wears the uniform of some kind of Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt, blue legging sock but a yellow and along dark blue yellow line shoes and she holding a fan over her mouth.

?: can I help you two?

Koan: (telepathic to zack) okay let roll with it, we know we in a new world of an another diemsnion, so we'll plan out later.

Zack: (telepathic to Koan) i guess but this girl...

?: you don't need to mentally speak with each other, you can talk freely as much as you want.

Zack: we're just having a moment of things around

Koan: Gahahahaha, let koan guess, you saw us falling and crashing?

?: of course, it's surprising to see you two standing.

Zack: well a little for us since we know about this world, even you, so who are you?

?: (close her fan) my name is Medaka Kurokami.

Koan: me is koan! Koan kasai seinruyami! And me like rootbeer!

Zack: zackery masayoshi orion, but i prefer zack or z. (That name make medaka gasp slight while eyes wide a little) what?

Medaka: (smiled) it' had been a while, zackery.

Zack: it is?

Medaka: (whack zacks head with her closed fan) you dolt, don't you remember me?

Zack: (shake his head) hmm, it been too long, but your scene... Wait i do remember that name and hair color along eyes! Meda it is you! Back then we was little kids!

Medaka: (smiled) it' had been a while, zackery.

Zack: Meda-chan?! (grin while eye smile) wow is been a while and look great.

Medaka: and the years has been kind to you too, (turn to koan) and who's this with you?

Zack: this here's my brother, koan, koan seinruyami.

Medaka: strange, you two don't have the same last name, no matter, any brother you intitled I will accept with open arms.

Koan: koan like pie! (wham his head to the grounds) so me a woodpecker ! Except to ground!

Medaka: interesting, so zackery would you like to join he student council with your brother?

Zack: hmm fill me in the details and I'll see.

She smile then hugged his head toward his big breasts.

Medaka: very well, I'll tell if you enroll here

Zack: sure why not? We can catch up and hang out just like old time, you can let me go now.

Medaka: no, but you have to take The entry exams.

Zack: I see.

Medaka: wanna join too koan?

Koan: do you like rootbeer? and do koan be studiousness as koan?

Medaka: well I haven't try it, but I'll keep that in mind.

Koan: Okie dokie! But if you see that stupid pig cop! tell him koan not here!

Medaka: you are interesting Joan Seinruyami, (flick her fan out) you'll be tested on your entrance exam.

Koan: real question, why have fan out? is it that hot? (look around)

Medaka: I like it, plus it shows elegance and proper manner.

Koan: oh me get it, also come out mumu.

Zack: you too shadow.

Medaka: your plush bunny?

Zack: yeah. (he see shadow hugging his right arm)

Koan: yebba to me! (turn around to notice mumu is hugging his head) this here is mumu.

Medaka: well then ready?

Zack: sure.

Koan: hotdog!

Medaka couldn't help but felt the raw energy and power coming from zack and koan that seem if it's higher almost like her. 

Medaka: _Interesting, it seems that they are hiding something._

Then zack and koan follow medaka to the school so they can take the exam.

 **Timeskip**

As then zack and koan who took the exam as it surprising to the students all the answer they took and solve is right as they passed.

Medaka: well, you two are in.

Koan: hotdog!

Zack: alright.

Koan: what next M?

Medaka: (smile) well, I have to find a secretary, a treasurer, a general affairs manager and a Vice President.

Zack: well your in luck Meda-chan, I'll be Vice President I think.

Koan: if that okay, or what you think we do as? 

Medaka: hmm, (look around zack and koan) I'm sorry but Zack, your are not ready yet, you maybe my best friend but you need to know how to decline my ideas which I admit they are crazy, and besides, I know someone who will be my general affairs manager.

Zack: alright then is worth a try, and you should see koan how he is, so I use to meet other nut job there is even old or new.

Medaka: I was curious why his shirt is a striahgtjacket ripped to look like a shirt.

Zack: long story, but in short, he lost his sanity so he's broken and me, well a bit or little half bent.

Medaka: I see, i'm sorry to hear that but at least you still join.

Zack: yeah, I'll adapt and see this cuz not my first rodeo, but koan and I be your surveillance and helpers meda-chan.

Medaka: What a quintessence, I'm just going to catch one of them myself, we'll see and I wonder perhaps zankoko can join.

Zack: zan-Chan?

Medaka: yeah her.

Zack: hmm, I was thinking the same thing, how she doing ?

Medaka: she's doing fine, although she declined my offer a few times, so I'm going to do this myself.

Zack: oh I see, me and koan just go around. (turn to see koan gone and he chuckle) koan always be koan.

Medaka: where did your brother go?

Zack: perhaps exploring the school to thinking of helping find what you need or make new friends and eat food, since koan is like animal.

Medaka: (walks past him) well he needs to control himself around here.

Zack: I know but you'll get to know him.

 **with koan**

Koan:(walk running like ed) now if what M said to find wachtamecallit! Then me koan will do !

He sniff at the class room the found it as he charged went in the door as he open it with a tackle , he flying with a cart wheel in mid air, then he crash flat to the wall as the whole student see koan and got up.

Koan: TRA LA LAAAAA!

Guy 34: what the?

Koan: yellow everybody! Me is koan! Who love rootbeer! What doing?

Everyone just stared at him and made a sweatdrop.

?: this guy is crazy.

?: hahahah but very funny.

Koan turn to see with a girl with strawberry-blond hair beneath her neck and blue eyes wearing a female uniform and next to her is a girl that have blue eyes, and blue hair, with a curled ahoge on top of her head and have c-cup a bit same height as the girl next to her.

Koan: yellow! Me is koan! Hahahahahaha!

The strawberry-blonde hair girl walked off the window and head to the door

Koan: hey Shiranui, what zankoko going?

Shirabui: oh she's just don't wanna join student council, hey how you know my name?

Koan: (eating a cherrychunga) koan can see it like a chicken does.

Shirabui: (laughs) your funny.

Koan: your stupendous, (turn zankoko) say zankoko your not joining student council club thingy?

Zankoko: hell no, I'm done with that bossy no at all tell me what to do, (point at him but didn't know medaka open the door doing the same thing next to zack) I'm not joining the student council! And that's that!

Koan: hey zankoko!

Zankoko: what?

Koan: M!

Medaka:(grab her head from behind) really? You cant be that cold zankoko.

Zack: hey zan-chan, long time no see.

Zankoko: AAHH!

As she took her away while zack and koan follow her.

Guy who's eyes are squinted and messy, dark green, He wears the male uniform of this school and a pair of glasses, he see a teddy bear on zankoko's seat.

?: hello, want to tell me what happen to Hitoyoshi? And who was the guy with a fur frame and straightjacket?

Shirabui: hey Hyūga-kun , hitoyoshi was taken away by the scary student council president and the funny guy said his name is koan.

Huyga: are you telling me there's something between her and the student count president.

Shiraubi: yeah , people consider them friend. if you ask me , they just hadn't figure how to get rid of each other, that's all.

Hyūga: and the two new students?

Shiraubi: That Zack Orion along his brother Koan seinaruyami, these two came in just now and score very highly of their exam.

Hyūga: WHAT?! No one can get that high score!

Shiraubi: well these two do.

As then zankoko rubbing the back of her neck at the student council president room with medaka, zack who drinking his root beer and koan sitting like a dog position.

Zankoko: ouch! (rub her neck) man, couldn't you use a normal method to get me here m- I mean miss president?

Zack: where the fun will that be sometime zan-chan, I see your doing great.

As she blush a little seeing zack.

Zankoko: W-well, it's nice to see you too.

Zack: and I see you already met my brother, koan seinaruyami.

Koan: yellow! Zanko! What doing? (waving his right arm and make a horse noise)

Zankoko: um, hi…

Medaka: I'll have you know, is your own fault for turning down my invation, anyway you dont have to be so formal you know? Just call me medaka-Chan like you use to along Zackery doing it call me meda-chan right?

Zankoko: (sit on the table) sure, I realized it won't be easy, but that doesn't mean you can make me help, you always do that, when something goes wrong you take me down with you, you've never stopped to consider how much trouble you make for me when zack moved back to America.

Zack: she did all of that?

Zankoko: of course she did, you should seen as she do the ridiculous thing of all.

Zack: yeah, i did the same and you should see how koan do as he's broken and I'm half bent but we do they impossible and full of surprises there is.

Zankoko: whatever, (turn medaka) besides why you need me when you can probably run the student council on your own.

Then medaka strip to her underwear surprising koan and zack, as koan's burst on fire and zack's head burst blue fire as their eyes fall out from their socket and jaw dropped.

Zack: what the hell?!

Koan: Quawk! Qauwk!

Zankoko medaka-chan! Put your close back on, zack is in the room! Put your clothes on!

Medaka and zankoko notice the two hero's head literally on fire and their eyes balls fall off of their socket to show black socket, zack have glowing blue pupils while koan have yellow glowing pupils as this shocked them.

Point zack and i hardly bathe with me.

Zack put his head out and put his eyes ball back to his socket and so do Koan.

Zack: well it was the past and zan-chan was there too but i guess no harm of it.

Koan: then koan will strip as well known as...

Koan stripped to leave his boxer and a red cape.

Koan: captain underpants! Tra-la la!

Zack shrugged as he strip to only his boxer make zankoko blush red and medaka blushes a little but no one cant tell by the fan she using but like what she see of his muscle and built.

Medaka: _oh my._

Zankoko: _WHY IS ZACK STRIPPING?!_

Zack: anyway zan-chan, she didnt bring you here to help her.

Zankoko: huh?

Medaka: I have yet to encounter a job that is too challenging for me, I confess my real motive is simply missing is the blind pleasure of your company and with Zackery and koan coming along it'll be more easy, I want you by my side in the school years. for now let's have a look in the suggestion box.

Zankoko: suggestion box?

Zack and koan: suggestion box?

Zankoko: wait, I remember that stupid thing, one of your main campaign influences that you will fallow though, so annoying.

Koan then scratch his head like a dog.

Zack: well look at the bright side zan-chan, it be old times of you, meda-chan and I to hang out like the good ol days and get to know koan for a while.

Medaka: (pull out an envelop) and look there is already a submission.

Zankoko: I never thought they take your speech seriously.

Koan: what it say M?

Medaka: "some third year delinquent has taken up reference at the kendo dojo, please chase them out immediately" there you go.

Zankoko: the kendo dojo?

Zack: well there one of Hakoniwa Academy's several student organizations.

Koan: The Kendo Hall once held pride as the grandest and most traditional of Hakoniwa Academy's many sports facilities. However, it had fallen into disrepair due to neglect and lack of use.

Medaka: well lets waist no time, come on lets go.

Zack: okay, but could you do me one favor? (point to medaka still half naked) please put some clothes on.

 **Timeskip**

As zack, koan, medaka who dress into a female kendo uniform and zankoko enter the kendo club to see the mess and the members glaring at them. As they are in the middle confront the four is a guy that has spiky dark blue hair and an x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

?: well, you are you? What you want?

Medaka: from class 113 and the student council president Medaka Kurokami, the student council is responding to a submission to the suggestion box.

?: oh, I heard about that, your that new psycho president (turn zack and koan) and you two the blue giant zack and that koan who's really a psycho than that chick. (point the wooded sword at the 3 )I must say, i'm surprise to see you three here, and look chick you may won 98 percent the vote. but us guys, we comprise 20 percent you lost.

Medaka: you must be the leader, Moji the 3rd year. kendo huh? It's been a while, I did a little kendo myself.

Medaka notice she was gonna get the wooden sword but zack have it which impress her even shocked moji and zankoko of didn't see zack's moved.

Zack: so do me and koan, also Moji nice wooden sword but is not nice to treat a lady that way and poiting a stick in front of her too while she talking.

Moji: _when did he take it from me? I never even felt it, let alone sensed it._

Zenkoko: _unarmed disarm, that's a master level technique, not what you expect from someone who just did a little kendo, but I was expecting medaka but I never seen zack to keep up._

Medaka petted zack's hair while smile.

Medaka: let me handle this zackery.

Zack: ladies first.

Medaka:(giggle a little) thank you.

Moji: d-don't you stand there! Surround her boys!

As the kendo club members gather around medaka ready to strike them.

Medaka: uniform modest encation ,hair dye and assecory ,is like a parade of school violation ,well i'm not following the rules by myself(handle the wooded sword to zanoko) 

Then she gone to very invisible speed only zack and koan can see, passing all the keno club students shocking and scared them as they almost felt like there's copy of her, then medaka appeared gather a plate of cigarette.

Medaka: but you defenlty shouldn't smoke, cigarette have a nasty habit of your growth, and your dening your reason of becoming an adult.

koan: they bad with lungs as well.

Guy 4: is she a ninja?!

Zack: _idiots, that not even ninjutsu._

Zenkoko: that was kendo, in reality, all she did is change her foot work.

Koan: yeah I saw her move with her speed, she fool them to think she replicated herself.

Medaka: in any case you've really trashed the place, it's hard to even believe this is school property you've nearly managed to impress me.

Moji: what now you're going to lecture us?

Guy 2: you aren't welcome here prez!

Guy 21: don't get too fully of yourself!

Medaka: my, my goodness you're all pathetic.

As like an overflow raw power burst to everyone except zankoko, zack and koan as everthing a bright light, the kendo club felt like seeing an overwhelming goodness above them but not effecting zack nor koan.

Koan: _oooo giant M!_

Zack: _is this what she do?_

Medaka: I'm sure that you were one earnest kendo practitioners, you must have been to a traumatic experience which cause you to go astray.

Zankoko: _here comes Medaka Kurakame forte: the pretenses appeal to ignite goodness._

Medaka: Are you abandon by your parents? What you not bless wit ha good teacher? Did your friend betray you? Fear not, I shall rehabilitate you, ounce i'm done you'll be devoted to your scores , fear not I shall correct what is wrong. to teach you what is right, I shall help you improve and help you change (point her fan at them) you will never slack off again, you will never laugh or cry again, commence 1,000 swings boys! You wont be able to walk home without it.

As a bright light flashes.

 **Timeskip**

At the cafeteria.

Zankoko, zack and koan having lunch as zankoko have bandages on her face.

Shiranui: you know, I've been wondering, are you slow in the head? Why did you let the princess drag you around? it's not like you're on student council.

Zankoko: be quiet, she might have some few screw loose here she doesn't realize how truly bright she shine, she always demanded to rises her level in commencement, she doesn't know how it feel of hard work doesn't paid off or how feeling depress feel.

Shiranui: and what about big bro zack and funny koan? (turn at zack eating some chicken and rice along koan eating a bowl of pasta and red peppers)

Zankoko: what? they've only been here for a day and you already give them nicknames?

Shiranui: well yeah they seem super cool and koan is so funny, so what you think about them?

Zankoko: well, koan is sure insane but still get to know and hard believe he's zack's brother, I know zack way back since we was little kids along with her. Well this time it happen to work out, you can be sure none of those kendo bums will be going near that kendo dojo again.

Zack: I disagree, cuz you never know.

Zankoko: you thinks so?

Zack: i know so.

Zankoko: although zack, about the meeting, how you and koan do that?

Zack: hmm?

Zankoko: you grab that sword from out of nowhere, your eye all fell off and your head on was fire.

Zack: long story...

Zankoko: also does your parents drop you here? and how's yuna?

Zack stop eating as he sigh , he look up with a bit narrow eyes with a stern expression and koan have a stern look too.

Zack: my sister and dad are dead zanoko, and my mom ,I have no fucking idea where is she for all those years. (make both zankoko and shiranui in shock)

Medaka: and dose that mean your angry at her?

Zankoko jump of her arrive but not zack and koan.

Zack: I thought you come by and felt it.

Medaka: oh, you use to be surprised, wheres the fun in that?

Zack: it fun of you imitate it on zankoko, and your question it depends on her reason or how i'll react.

Medaka: Zackery, what happen to you?

Zack: huh?

He turn as she look to his eyes and she is worried, so she touch his cheek.

Medaka: my goodness, you were such a happy boy, but fate have been cruel to you haven't they? But fear not, I will make you feel that you won't be lonely again, I'm sure your mother has her reasons for leaving you, but take heed, she loves you with all her heart so don't be angry at her, just be happy she is doing things that she wanted to protect you from.

Zack: I know she do, and I take note to that.

Medaka: also I have a question about you and your brother that I felt like your, different.

Zack: okay what is it?

Medaka: you should hide your power sometime, you two are almost to my level with power.

Zack: look who's talking, i senses your the same as well, i know always this special when we methods.

She smile with giggle and hugged his head to her chest, also make zankoko jealous.

Medaka: your starting to be in my level, but that doesn't mean you're not being vice president, at least, not yet.

Zack: i wasn't asking of it, just a helper.

Medaka: but honestly who did this to you and what happen?

Zack: you really wanted to know?

Medaka: of course, as student council president its my duty to make sure that the students here including you feel better and safe.

Zack: and don't forget childhood friend , alright then , in private.

Medaka: okay would you mind help me do some work?

Zack: centrally meda-chan.

Zankoko: and you can let go of him now.

Medaka: (pouted) now why would I do that? it's been forever since I've seen him.

Zankoko: so do i! He need some space!

Medaka: humph, maybe I don't want to.

Shadow who's in zack's shirt growling at Medaka.

Zack: shadow don't, no offense but she out of your level here.

Shadow then whimpered and salk on his chest.

Zack: but hey I'll let you hug me at break and around class and work.

She smiles and cuddles him more.

Zankoko: say zack-kun, what's on your shirt?

Zack: you don't know? Is shadow bunny.

Zankoko: oh yeah, I remember that plushie, you never go anywhere without her.

Zack: yeah and she like to cuddle with me.

Shadow bunny: is true.

Zankoko: whoa! She can talk?

Zack: oh she do lot more then talk.

Medaka: anyway let's go zackery

She take zack with him make zankoko groan then she see Shiranui hugging koan and cuddle him.

Zankoko: why you hugging him?!

Shiranui: he looks fluffy.

Koan: and your stupendous hahaha! Do ever eat a cherrychugna?

Shiranui: I can eat any food.

Koan: can you even eat a car, boat, toilet, sink, van, tree, humans and animals?

Shiranui: you can do that?!

Koan: yep! Like this pipe for example

Koan pull out a pipe from his fur frame then chow it doen't with his teeth shocked zankoko and shiranui.

Koan: (slurp his lips) yummy as always! Hahahahaha!

Shiranui: you and I, are going to be best friends.

Koan: more like stupendious shira!

She blush and giggle of the nickname.

Koan: now let's eat! (pull out of his fur frame a 10 bowls of banana pudding) banana pudding!

She and koan start to devouter the banana pudding.

Zankoko: how he do that?

Koan: btw, M did good job stop bad guy and gonna recruiting student council officer after class

 **With zack and medaka**

Zack and medaka are walking down the hall way.

Medaka: so tell me what happen , tell me since after you move back to america.

Zack: it happen way back years ago as everything was fine and there, even i use to go to school and some kids pick on me as a nobody but yuna always there for me and even my Alexis who my childhood friend too around sometime. I met a girl i like alice , she was nice and great along understanding but...

Medaka: what?

Zack: at the prom i saw her kissing on a bully who bullied me a lot, she told me it was all a fake and lies as people laugh me cuz they know about it, i was heart broken as the first girl who ever see me as a somebody but i was wrong.

Medaka couldn't help it but squeeze her hand into a fist.

Medaka: _keep calm, keep calm, I'll have a talk with this girl what zackery describes._

Zack: soon after that i got over, passed 5 days it was neomal until a monster, who have no soul,mercy or a heart as he the define word of corruption and evil there is. Dung, he and his allies crash our house. My dad told me and my sis to hide, i saw my own eyes of him got killed, they spotted us so i did yuna safe as they took me. They... They experimented and torment me like a months or a year of 2. (shocked her of that long) i manage to escape but died slowly, but i woken up half alive and half dead/undead.

Medaka: t-then what next?

Zack: i was found by the people at the orphanage, i luckily met yuna there as we was reunited, we got adopted by abuse parents. My step mom is a drinker and my step dad is an asshole. i have to keep my sis safe and help her and teach her the right thing. The next day we was walking home from school, a gang of thugs came on us, i told yuna to hide as i take them out but one behind me gog a gun and...(growling) yuna took the bullet as she die slowly, my ghost side slowly activate since i munch rather have a normal life but it can't. I try to get help and take her to the hospital, but they was scared of how i'am as the cops come and people was an afraid and hated. Yuna died as i lose control of pure rage and hatred that is pure and not corrupted. I killed my step parents and rampages even the people cheef when dung's allies sent assassin to kill me but i murdered them, so when i was back to normal but in ghost form that i lived alone for so many time that i suffer.

Medaka then hugs his head and play with his hair while she tearing a bit.

Medaka: I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry.

Zack: is okay, there was one person, who was doing heroic thing amd saving the world and galaxy at age 10. He found me along the help, the first person who dont see me as a monster and cared , his name is Ben Tennyson. My first brother, he and his friends taught and help me even heal my wounded scars , i even tdvael around to learn from great teachers, friends and more so i can do like hos my dad raised me and yuna, as i to want revenge at vilgax but then i couldn't kill him as that not what a hero can do, nor what my dad raised me, he said "to choose what kind of man you wanted to be better" i choose the right thing to spare him, so passed year i became a hero and serve and protect.

Medaka: I see, I'm very proud of you zackery.

Zack: and I'm proud of you meda-chan, i see you follow my advise few years ago and look at you now (he said pattes her hair) a great person.

Medaka: thank you. (smiled as her hair strip is waving back and forth)

Zack: also don't worry about dung, me and ben already destroy him so he no problem anymore.

Medaka: I see, and would this vilgax would attempt to bring this dung back?

Zack: if he ever does i wont give up, is what me and koan do.

Medaka: how you met koan?

Zack: that is another time, i assume you want me to help you clean the kendo club's dojo correct?

Medaka: of course.

Zack: sure why not?

Medaka: and zackery.

Zack: yes? (she grab his face) what the?

Medaka (smile) you are a great man, don't forget that.

Then she give him a kiss which surprise him as he accept the kiss and break the kiss.

Zack:(smile) thanks, and your a great president, so keep up the good work.

As they head to the dojo kendu and begin got cleaning gear as shadow bunny came out and help.

Medaka: also zackery I'm curious of your watch there.

Zack: oh this here is my ultramatrix, i can...transformed into aliens and i think other species along evolve them into their ultimate formed.

Medaka: interesting, but don't just transform in campies, you'll draw attention.

Zack: i wasn't planning, but it just in here and we both can tell if any body coming how about i show you

Medaka: hmm, very well but only not anyone around here to see.

Zack slammed his ultramatirx to become a mummy as have a head-dress is now black, with two glowing blue gaps on either side of it, and a silver rimming at the bottom. His blue eyes are now surrounded by crown-like gray spikes, his lower face is wrapped in white bandages, and his chin is black with more blue gaps on it, with a silver beard-like spine jutting from it. White bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and is more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with blue and black stripes. He has black-and-silver pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his Shendyt have a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings and each have two, much larger red gaps on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The ultramatrix is on a blue-and-white belt around his waist.

?: **POSITIVE SNARE OH!**

Medaka: very interesting a mummy

As then snare oh use his bandages tentacles as to help cleaning.

Medaka: also about the kiss i give you , sorry I should've ask first before but... (Blush a bit) your single right? ever since of this Alice person accident?

P. Snare oh: yeah why?

Medaka: (smile) excellent.

P. Snare oh turn back to Zack and blushes.

Zack: wait you don't mean!

She hugged his arm as it swollen by her big breasts.

Medaka: that's right, your going to be one of my officers.

Zack: officers? Of what?

Medaka: well I'm not letting you off of my sights this time, your joining the student council right?

Zack: yeah and so do Koan.

Medaka: I'll make you to members and I might think about you as a vice president cuz there thing you have to do becoming one.

Zack: like how?

Medaka: for starters, you have to show me what you capable off and along take some charged and report it to me as a second in command, I'll think about it, so for now stick as officer.

Zack: you got it.

Then zankoko and koan came in to see the dojo is clean.

Medaka: your late Zankoko-kun.

Koan: oooh it shiny like my spare teeth!

Zankoko: w-what?!

Zack: I'll explain later, also the kendo member should come in no time.

Medaka: there perhaps late.

Zankoko: late? What'd you mean late?! Nobody coming! Did you really think stay open up to you wiith house cleaning?! Those guys are total stranger! Why you want them to come? And along why bringing zack and koan into this?

Medaka: (she switch back to her school attire) a foolish statement, I was born to help total strangers. Grades, records are meaningless, I only feel peace by helping another.

Zack: like she help me.

Zankoko:(scoff) I envy you, if I was talented as you, I feel the same way, but i'm not so I don't!

Medaka: talent? That word mean nothing.

Zankoko: it means everything!

Zack: that's enough zankoko!

They turn at zack who walk forward then look at zankoko.

Zack: I get what you try to do and say to her medaka and I understand, cuz medaka seem like she do everything that impossible, possible.

Zankoko looked down.

Zack: but you know we are the first who met her, also you two are the piece that make me happy along alexis, shadow, koan and everyone I cared. What medaka is doing is keeping the school up, you rather want to prove her what your point is that doubtful? is alright with that but she felt like is not the same without us, it help out and show us we're together as always, it doesn't matter how many skills or talent, what matter what can you do from within and born for.

Zack then hugs Zankoko which she blushes and make shadow and medaka jealous.

Zankoko: why are you hugging me?

Zack: what? Is been long and you don't wanna hug with an old friend? I mean aren't you glad to see me?

Zankoko: (hugged back but avoid eye contact) y-yeah.

Zack:(chuckle) your still shy even your acting like this, how cute.

She blushes even more.

Zack: also take a look.

He walk to her and open the door to show the kendo members came in with their wooded sword.

Zack: see?

Zankoko: w-what are you guys…

Zack: hey guys. (smile and waving his right hand)

Guy 4: whatever.

Moji: because we don't have really have anywhere else to go, or anything else to do. (turn medaka) look here lady, we all maybe worthless trash. But don't mistake us of bunch spineless coward or a group of loser, hell! We wont retreat after that beat down lay! (point the wooded sword at her)

Kendo club member: your never gonna change us! You got that lady!

Medaka: very well, I'm excepting all requests and challenges, then I'll have you start with 10,000 swings.

Kendo club members: SHE ADDED A ZERO!

As koan, zack then shadow hop inside of zack's shirt follow zankoko.

Zack: look zankoko, your not a bad guy here, I mean you saw what she can do.

Koan: the reason she need you cuz who knows what other thing she can do.

Zack: like koan be sometime lost without me.

Koan: hey not true!

Zack: maybe, but we are brother and we got each other back,(turn zankoko) anyway zan-can ,that why the both of us the reason what she do for and even no reason but doing the right thing.

Zankoko: yeah your right beside, but now I look like the bad guy, well what she ever needed me ? looking back she always above the rest of us. her abilities are all field, a domain personality , an extremely open mind, all they did is make her the target of jealousy. But in the end, you cant help what to like her.

Zack: don't say that to yourself, and i'm sure you'll help cuz you know it an along time ago as munch as I know.

Then a wooded sword hit zack's and koan's head but the wooded sword broke in half as zack sigh and zanoko is shocked, zack easily punch without looking send the person out cold.

Zack: you have to do better then that, Hyūga.

Koan: me know he'll come.

Zankoko turn to see the knocked out Hyūga with his glasses a bit broken and a fist print on his face.

Zankoko: what the?

Zack and koan sniff around as they frown.

Zack: you kidding?

Koan: dunngle beast, nemesis and wendigo.

Zankoko: who?

Zack: look go on zan-chan, koan and I smell trouble.

Zankoko: what are you talking about?

Zack: go, now! And take this idiot with you.

Zankok not sure but nodded as take Hyūga to a safe place as zack and koan nodded then went off

 **with medaka**

Medaka is walking down the halls Shiranui's ahoge twitch while eating a donut looked at her.

Shiranui: hey princess! Weren't you in the kendo dojo?

Medaka: well look who boring me now, go away I have to give a student speech recruiting event, i'm not exactly thrill of that idea.

Shiranui: (laugh then made a smug look) but it felt like hitoyoshi doesn't plan to join the student council does isn't?

Medaka: (stop walking than turn at shiranui) now hold on mintue, are you actual concern about it?

Shiranui: of course not, no one will be insolent enough to worry aout the pillar perfection known as kurokami medaka!

Medaka: as I thought.

Shiranui: which reminds me, by any chance who sent that request?

Medaka: hmm? (she cover half of her face with her fan)

Shiranui: I cant imagine any student who concern about the fact the delinquent was sitting around in the abandon dojo.

Medaka:(closed her fan) I don't know, and I don't care.

Shiranui: then, let say hypothetically speaking that my classmate Habataki Hyūga, a natural kendo a deisnor with personality issue, he got a bunch of fight in middle school, to mitted that request.

Medaka: I don't ca-

As everyone heard a monstrous noise outside.

Shiranui: ooh, I wonder what that could be?

Medaka: sound like a monster outside.

Then koan crashed onto the window where shiranui and medaka are standing in front of.

Koan: hi there! (slide down)

 **with zack and koan**

as then they made it to see 18 dungle beast.

Zack: dungle beast, which means.

Koan: dung.

Medaka: I've told you earlier that this Vilgax will attempt to bring back this dung.

Zack: (turn at her) do you want admit there no hope then?

Medaka: no.

Zack: exactly, I just sick of him have the nerve of it.

Medaka: (close her fan to show a smile) well then, may I join in on the fun?

Zack:(Smile) you kidding? Since what I heard you do, that be exciting meda-chan.

Medaka: well expecting that you have delt with these monsters already, I like to see what they are made of.

then something coming as they turn to see a white fur humanoid beast with goat horns and a tail, next him is a tall humanoid mutant monster man, His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. also has black gloves, pants, and boots.

Koan: wendigo...

?: (glared at zack) prime...

Zack: nemesis…

Medaka: well well, friends of yours? Interesting.

Zack: more like who want us dead, we have a history of enemies and they want payback.

Medaka: then let's not waist anymore time boys.

Zack: yeah, time to roll out!

Koan: time to go wild! Hahahaha!

Then a blue and red flashes from their trix as zack become a humanoid molten rocks fire with a flame head and volcanic from his shoulder, a red like chest plate on it and he have the symbol of the ultramatrix and his flames are light blue.

?: **POSITIVE HEATBLAST!**

Koan turn into a bull-bug like alien with two small spikes on the lower chest and on the upper body there are two spikes on the back and on the face there is a scare on he right side of the eye, and there is a bull-like beast with light black rocks on his back, walks on four legs with red tips and has mantes-like claws, has a stinger on his butt, has a sharp under bite and has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **MATTERSHIFT!** (bull roar)

Medaka: let's get to work boys.

Then heatblast charging in launching fire ball at the gorgons to burn then as dodging the acid spit then the charged form the goalith as mattershift then rammed them of an impact gravity launch then doing the same to the others as then medaka looked at the goliaths and bemeoth as they all pounce at her.

Medaka: please.

She then jump up letting the dungle beasts crash into each other then Medaka land hard with her feed on top of them but then she quickly avoid the wraith but back flip from the wendigo, as she blocking the golaith's slashes and fire but the wendigo slash a cut on medaka send her crash to the ground and got up.

Medaka: well that was unpleasant. (dusting herself off)

But she felt a bit dizzy as P. heatblast begin to spin break dance unleashing a flaming tornado while mattershift begin unleashed a black smoke spiral as gravity force as mattershift unleashed an energy beam blast at them.

P. heatblast: oh great, she got cut by wendigo.

Then she begin to growling, her hair color turn white, grew goat like horn, red eyes, claws, a white tail and then roar a bit, she become a wendigo.

Mattershift: M!

P. Heatblast: you still in there?

Medaka: of course I'm here, what do you expect, me rampaging around campise?

P. Heatblast: well checking now your a wendigo.

as she look at herself and even her new tail as well.

Medaka: hmm, this might affect my act as president.

As then she see other dungle beast she then zoom passed them, to pieces.

Medaka: but it can be useful.

The two aliens turn back to normal as zack walk in and touch her shoulder then absorb the effect ,then she torn back to normal and along her uniform is fixed.

Zack: there, I cure you along make your clothes fixed and wont damage in any fight.

Medaka: thank you Zackery

as they turn to see nemesis and wendigo is ready as zankoko seeing and look as she is shock of the fight and transformation zack and koan was did even medaka transform by a monster but not anymore.

Zankoko: _whoa, zack is doing to explain everything._

Koan: let's take them down, with kamen rider! (this make medaka super excitded to hear that)

Zack: oh boy, here we go again.

Medaka: did you say, kamen rider? (dash up to zack and koan while putting her hand out) allow me to take over this time.

Zack: how about as a team and you take the bigger blow.

Medaka: alright then, carry on.

Koan then pulls out a pitch fork and flip it to make it longer, zack then put his hands onto his wast as a ghost belt appeared on his waist then he pull out a white and black eye as he clicks it to show a G on it.

Zack and koan: Henshin! (zack pull and push the lever while koan put the pitch fork toward his forehead as a ringing noise show)

 **Kaigan Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Koan then ignite himself with purple flames, and a black and orange hoodie came out of his belt and landed onto zack, koan is how wearing a purple full body suit with red lines on his mask and has silver armor on his chest and oni horns, zack is wearing the hoodie as well as a black jumpsuit with orange lines on his body and an eye on his chest, his mask is all orange and has two black eyes and a ghost horn on it. Koan then wave his harm out as he make the purple flames dissipate and zack put his hoodie down.

?: Kamen rider ghost!

?: Kamen rider! Hikibi!

Medaka: (smile) still a little show off zackery.

Ghost:(chuckle a little) this coming from someone who learn anything without teaching?

Medaka: touche.

Hikbi: let's bring on the fire! (brought out that is drumstricks)

as then nemesis brought in missile launch and machine gun then begin to fired at them, all three of them dodge there incoming attacks, then medaka appeared behind his back then elbow the back side as he scream of the impact force, as he swing his fist but jump over the front then lift him up and throw him to ghost as he pull out black, white line and light mint gun mode.

 **GAN GUN SABER!**

He then charge at the goalith and start swinging his sword at him then wendigopounce with calws in rapidly speed but hikibi dodging in a dancing style then hit him many joint part then he back flip , then zoom in a headbutt make him crashed , he about to get up but hikibi can in front of from his speed.

hikbi: Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire!

His mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate the wendigo as he scream in pain as he become ashes.

Hikibi: hotdog!

Ghost: alright medaka, do your stuff.

Medaka: gladly.

She then charges at the dungle beasts and nemesis use Savate style reverse kick so fast and like many and invisible to many faces, as send flying crashed hard but ,got up panting as the dungle beast look at her felt a her power is raw.

dungle beast 21:what kind of human are you?!

Medaka: (smile) I'm the student council president, Kurokami Medaka.

dungle beast: that last name...

then a slash happen as ghost slash all dungle beast in half.

ghost: (looked at nemesis) wanted do it together meda-chan?

Medaka: of course, with a kick.

Ghost nodded as he make orange energy to make a seal behind him.

Hikibi: don't leave koan hanging! Violent Expression Demon Kick!

Ghost press the lever as the belt glow a sign of a kick

 **EYES WIDE OPEN! MY OMEGA DRIVE!**

As the ghost, medaka and hikibi charged which hikibi's foot glowing purple light, nemesis using his tentacles to crush them but they dodge it in speed left to right and even the mutant monster's missile launcher, the two riders and medaka all jumping as they preform a kicked to nemesis's chest, with all combine force with a purple and orange-yellow glowing as send nemesis flying and exploded, ghost and hikibi look at each other then fist bump.

Medaka: very well done boys, now there is something I need to take care of.

Hikibi: you explain to glasses man since zankoko took care of the problem with him at the dojo, I know you'll use a ginyu force pose but koan suggest a different pose, that stupendous.

Medaka:(giggle) okay then, oh and Zackery.

Ghost: sup?

Medaka: I expect to have a rider form on my desk tomorrow.

Hikibi: dude what with M?

Ghost: she like of good Japanese heroes even America even along zankoko, like we have in common, she like transformers, spiderman, kamen rider, superman, dragonball z, batman, gundam and pokemon.

Hikibi:(gasp turn medaka) y-you like pokemon too!?

Medaka: of course.

hikibi: HOTDOG! if you think that cool of we have kamen rider, we have the whole thing even we make own of our own, even the new kamen rider zi o.

ghost: koan! now she…

medaka: did you say, zi-o?

Ghost: oh no.

medaka: zackery, koan, I want this zi-o on my desk, today, state.

ghost: I guess you got caught up of zi o huh?

Medaka: of course, as you know, while your gone I became the president of the kamen rider club on my spare time, including some other clubs during my time.

Ghost: say what?

Hikibi: cool! Pokemon club?

Medaka: Pokemon club.

Hikibi turn back to normal and so do ghost as zack.

Koan: hotdog!

Zack: alright Meda-chan, I'll give you one, I have spares I made, consider yourself a female kamen rider!

Medaka: (smile then cover her face with her fan) thank you, make sure that the zenku driver and the zi-o rider watch appear on my desk today. (walks away)

Zack: will do.

Zack and koan turn to see the awe and speechless zankoko.

Zack: hey zan-chan.

Koan: yellow what doing? Enjoy the show?

Zankoko: (walks up to zack) zack-kun, explain everything that I just saw!

Zack: yeah.

Zankoko: and did you say kamen rider as well!?

Zack: uh-huh, guess you watch that new kamen rider zi o too?

Zankoko: on my spare time!

Zack: I see.

Zankoko: give me geiz and we're even.

Koan and zack: WHAT!?

Zankoko: give me geiz.

Zack: but koan got geiz.

Koan: yebba and koan using it!

Shiranui tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: SCOOTER DEORDERANT!

Shiranui: huggy plushie!

Koan: yellow shira! guess you saw the fight to huh?

Shiranui: yep!

Zankoko: koan give me geiz!

Koan: no! Geiz is koan now!

Zankoko: GIVE ME GEIZ OR I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU!

Koan: BITE ME! Shiranui quick! Hop in koan's fur frame!

She did and koan runs away from zankoko who is chasing him.

Koan: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE KOAN AND GEIZ ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Zack: oh god. (face palm)

 **Meanwhile**

Hyūga: hitoyoshi zankoko, your pretty damn strong I'll give you that along zack orion and koan seinruyami, damn it, wait a minute. if I remember correctly, she spent every waking second with that psychopath freak of nature, (what he didn't know medaka is behind him) she no ordinary weed I can trip however this far, far from over! I'll rip her along zack orion and koan seinruyami limbs from limbs!

Medaka: geez, you don't want to lose your temper Hyūga our classmate.

Hyūga jump scared then fall to the ground.

Hyūga: the student class president! what's you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be recruiting o-

Medaka: don't need to worry, I sent a delicate.

 **Meanwhile**

Shiranui and koan in class while koan cover his face with root beer and have a chicken on his head.\ playing with his paddle ball which whacking on his forehead while he laughing crazy.

Guy 32: uh, excuse me but who are you two?

Shiranui: i'm Hansode, you jerk.

Koan: me am koan! And this here is my jelly donut! Say hi jelly donut!

Jelly donut: i'm gonna eat people's butt!

This scared everybody.

 **Back with medaka**

Medaka: it appeared my childhood friends give you a stern scowling, is that right? Honestly, since zankoko show any concern to me and don't forget Zackery is my childhood friend as well. it means the world to me.

Hyūga: w-what is it?! is it retaliation of using you?!

Medaka: I don't understand, the student council is meant to be used, I promise office 24 hours a day, but the reason I'm here (pull out a paper) has to do with a little something I retrieved from a certain box.

It show a picture and request by non other but shiranui and koan.

Hyūga: why you! Shiranui and that maniac!

Medaka: pathetic, (do some crazy pose like koan said) I sure you once, you want an elegant starving boy, you were start love! That deprivation was detrimental to your psyche and damage you for years .T his loneliness and heartbreak turn you into a solitary creature incapable of love. but fear not ! I shall shower perfection upon you so you'll never do ill again!

As then so munch speech hit hyuga to scream

 **with zack and they others**

Zankoko is still riding on zacks back for having geiz.

Zack: seriously zan-chan?

Zankoko: hey, I want even for not telling me.

zack: well I was gonna too but I was busy of my enemies.

Koan: you'll never get it zan! Geiz choose koan! Go get faiz!

Zack: uh…

Zankoko: give it too me!

Zack: koan you can make a spar and if you give it to her, she'll promise to get you a pokemon new game.

Koan hold the break.

Koan: deal!

Zankoko: now we're even.

Koan: and you better promise zankoko, or koan will do what koan do.

as then they went to the president council meeting as see two flowers.

Zack: oh hey look a flower.

Medaka: well, I plan add a flower each time the student council resolve the request.

Zankoko: so that's why they're two, I bet you'll have a garden before long, I guess you do have a feminine side.

Zack: same of how you blush shy when I hug you.

Zankoko look away blushing.

Koan: what if M failed?

Medaka: i wont failed, if I do, I wont bother counting, my dream is to fill this entire area with flowers.

Zack: nice and a promise a promise.

Koan: same thing.

Zack and koan pull out a zenku driver and even a disk of two, one is black, white, hot pink and what koan have is a reds, black, yellow and white. zack put it to medaka's desk and koan toss it to zankoko.

Zack: here you to go.

Medaka: thank you.

Zankoko: this is aweomse! So you two meet other riders?!

Zack: well pretty munch.

Koan: hell we learn of build, we can fused other riders from 1, 2 or 3 sometime.

Medaka: interesting.

Zack: since me and koan are now member.

Koan: we'll do best, and tomorrow we got some suggestion of what your looking for.

Medaka: of course, and with zankoko-kun to ad you.

zack: might I suggest? she'll be a General Affairs Manager.

Zankoko: oh come one.

Zack: oh zan-chan you don't want to hang or be with me? Oh well I was gonna share my lunch with you tomorrow.

Zankoko: oh no you don't, I'm not falling for your mind games again.

Zack: oh really? Well then, medaka would you like too?

This make zankoko jealousy try to resist but cant as she shaking a bit.

Medaka:(smile) that will be delighted ,after all you and I did share that kiss.

Zack: that was my first kiss.

Zankoko: ALRIGHT FINE!

Zack: see? And I mean why you try to deny hang out with me?

She pouted at zack and turn away from him.

Zankoko: I-is nothin, (turn medaka) and that two thing, 1 you skip the recruit invent and there's no one joining the student council except koan and zack-kun is, and 2. nobody really cares.

Medaka: that doesn't matter to me, you, koan and zack are the only three. Ever since zack arrived is perfect since the two you are I ever wanted and only meant for me.

Zankoko: whyare you so focus onkeeping me around? I'm just happen to be a childhood friend, otherwise i'll be a stranger just like those guys.

Medaka: what an odd thing to say to a dear old friend, I never thought of you as a stranger and so do zack, you mean more to us, we know you better then anyone else and you know us better then anyone else, is like two peace in pie but only zack, beside I also wanted to heal zack's deepest pain and his lost in his heart he suffer.

Zankoko: his deepest pain? And suffer?

She whispered it to her make her so shocked and horrified then slowly turn to zack.

Zack:(sigh) yep, it's true what happen to me.

Zankoko: (sigh) guess you got me with your spells, I'm in.

Zack: sweet!

Then zankoko went and hugged him tightly burry her face to his chest.

Zack: huh?

Zankoko: sorry for what happened, and I'll get you back for this.

Zack:(Chuckle and petted her head) your such a tease and stubborn, that what make you cute (kiss her on the cheek) zan-chan.

Zankoko is now blushing inferno and covering her face in frustration.

medaka: wonderful ,you been worry about me since I was two, and Zackery your words and helping me along the way even i', what good at your still there, that count don't you think ? all they other just fade away, your like another sister to me and Zackery is who I cared and the reason I can focus on helping other people.

Zack: And i'm proud of you very munch meda-chan can I wear it, if we're doing this together along stopping dung and his allies, so can I wear the arm bands?

Medaka: hmm really?

Zack: of course along koan and znakoko, your the president, and if i'm just an officer then sooner as vice-president someday in the future. (offer his hands) me and koan been through a lot even is crazy or anything to do is impossible so we'll help you like you help me and koan, we'll help you turn this acamady into a wonderful garden fill with beautiful flowers you ever imagine cuz is good to be with you and back, cuz is time to roll out(eye smile and grin) meda-chan.

As medaka felt a flower field then her heart beating more and felt along blushing but she smile with a slight giggle.

Medaka: where did this zack come from?

Zack: well you can say I have friends and family to thank me and believe me, and I thank you as well, for being there in my heart.

Then she tackle and hugged him as he blushing.

Zankoko: medaka's forte number 2.

Medaka: thank you my zackery-kun!

Then they are now on the floor with zankoko being very furious.

Zankoko: your Zackery-kun?!

Koan is just watching the two girls are fighting over zack while eating popcorn.

Zankoko: and you got some nerve taking his first kiss!

Medaka: and I never regret that decision.

Zankoko: well i'm eating lunch with him tomorrow!

Shadow:(pop out form zack's coat jacket hoodie) no! I am!

Zankoko: your plushie is talking!

Zack: yeah that.

Medaka push shadow off then hugged zack to his breasts.

Medaka: sorry but I declare it. (while petted his hair)

Zack then begin to purr like a cat.

Shadow: GET YOUR BOOBS OFF OF MY HUGGY!

Medaka: oh my such an angry little plushie, that explain years ago I felt like you was glaring at me and zankoko-kun.

Shadow bunny: you damn right I did! NOW GIVE OFF OF MY HUGGY ZACKY!

Medaka: hmm, no.

Shadow pull out her katana and jump in speed at her.

Shadow bunny: YOUR DEAD!

Zankoko: she have a katana!?

Zack: oh great, this would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Zankoko is now looking at herself in a mirror feeling somethings missing wearing the student council member club uniform.

Zankoko: _it's been a week ever since I was couse to be student counil's officer, even i'm happy to see zack again as well even his brother crazy as I thought._ This look is completely wrong, black uniforms are not my thing, (hold her head in frustration) that's why I specifically chose a school that has white uniforms!

Medaka: (doing the same thing like zankoko is doing) no that isn't true in the slightest sense, I think black is your color.

Zankoko:(jump up) stop sneak around and coming up behind me! Is creepy!

Medaka: if you dislike the look, perhaps you should wear gym uniform beneath the jacket, i'm sure you look dashing.

Zankoko:(put on her gym uniform) find okay i'll try it, (then she look at herself) what the hell?! Look at me! I look smoking hot!

Zack: yeah perhaps it need a match cool.

They turn to see zack in the uniform too but he kept his red t-shirt, but his trench coat hoodie as a cape like, koan wear his but it look torn and the long sleeves now as a strength jacket like but the vest he kept is now the outside of it and kept his black pants then his shoe and zack kept his pants along shoes too, medaka and zankoko blushes hard seeing zack's new look.

Zack: so how I look?

Medaka: you look dashing in that.

Zankoko: WHAT THE HELL!? You look cooler then me!

Zack: yeah but you look badass as well zan-chan.

Medaka: I just check the suggestion box, starting to tomorrow that will be your job, the suggestion box is a student's priority, so don't slack off.

Zankoko: what about zack-kun and koan?

Medaka: I'll be thinking about that.

Koan: also medaka about the request you want as memebers.

Medaka: oh yes, show me.

Koan:(pull out 2 pictures from his fur frame) here's the suggestion of these 2 people

A Guy that has shoulder-length blonde hair and yellow eyes. And the next picture is a girl who has long brown hair done up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and purple eyes.

Koan: Kouki Akune, member of the Judo Club, and Mogana Kikaijima ,member of the Swimming Club.

Medaka: hmm, very good choices koan.

Koan: Koan smell they can do it, you do may think zack be a vice president but, if "her" coming here sooner in the next season, cuz all the fiction is a minus with munch screws on it.

Zenkoko: what on earth are you talking about koan?

Koan: on earth? Is people that's what on earth.

Zack: let say koan can tell what's happening very soon of his 4th wall break ability even nothin surprises him, know full of surprises like me.

Koan: like how Her mother claims to have taught her the basics of Savage. somewhat trained in judo, by the way nice disassemble guns even rocket launchers, just in case something ever happened to zack.

Medaka: that's enough koan, now let's look at the suggestion box.

Koan: okie dokie!

 **Timeskip**

the four members of the student council is now interviewing a girl with brown hair that is in a ponytails and eyes, wearing a gym uniform and sports clothing.

Medaka: ah ha, the newest submission apparently came with a name.

?: um, sorry, I probably shouldn't be asking an underclassmen for help with this but I didn't know who to turn to.

Koan: _ariake the track team member class 2-9, 2nd year._

Medusa: no need to be shy,(drink her tea) ask away i'm prepare to help, any who ever in need.

Zankoko: _why does she wear a proper respect in an upper order to an upperclassmen?_

Ariake: _why she wearing a gym uniform under her jacket?_ (turn koan) _and why he wear a ripped off straightjacket?_ (turn zack and blush) _oh, he's cute._

Then show a picture that said quit the track team and track shoes look messed up.

Ariake: so when I said that I needed help…

Zack: (taken a better look at the shoes) I see.

Koan:(look at the paper) that is mean, no one shouldn't do that.

Ariake: you see, what happened what they selected me to run a sprite at the upcoming week.

Zack: well congratulations.

Koan: but who on planet Anur Phaetos would ruin these track shoes and told you to quit?

Ariake: you see, second years don't usually get a chance so I was really happy and honored to be asked to participate you know, but three days ago my spikes were ruined and I don't have a clue, I leave my spikes on the locker room so it could be anyone. I mean there all suspects, competition in sandbox Academy sports is stiff, when a starter is chosen they'll typically shun. so I have to prepare for the worst, but I never expected this. Never anything about this.

Medaka: yes, the hasty doesn't typically go this far, have you able to practice at all?

Ariake: I'm using my sneakers for now but I don't have a choice, they can't know, I mean I cant tell the coach. I mean if he learn if i'm having trouble , I can lose my starting position ,and I cant practice with people doing these horrible thing. (tears) everyone is getting suspicious ,I cant trust anyone ! i'm so stress! I cant sleep tonight!

Then she felt a patted on her head.

Zack: hey, hey no need to be so worried, since you came in the right place you can trust on us, beside we'll catch those culprit today, (pull out a spear spikes) also here, I brought a spare that will help you.

Ariake: a-are you sure?

Zack: yeah, I mean there yours, so calm down and no need to stress out, do your best of what yoru good at, and I bet you be a great out there.

She in tears and hugged him.

Ariake: thank you so munch!

Medaka: like Zackery said, we should put an end to those sleepless night tonight, kurokami medaka will discover the culprit today and wrapped this close case

Zanokoko: today?!

Koan: we help solve this!

 **Timeskip**

Zankoko: so yeah, I guess sporty can get messy when your facing competitor, since her shoe was destroy when she start, it must been a girl from the track team.

Zack: hey kaon can you sniff the scent on who.

Koan: yebba.

He then start to sniff on the shoes.

Koan: hmm, me smell scissor cut, but the logo not damage, (Sniff the paper) some newspaper of it as too and live 23.

Zack: good boy.

Zankoko: what was that?

Zack: oh me and koan have a strong sense better then a blood hound.

Zankoko: okay, thats cool, but what do koan mean?

Koan: M (turn medaka and give the shoe to her) would you explain it to her?

Medaka: hmm, a girl on a track team wit ha very long courrier, who also happen to be an amazing sprinter, and use the same spike that ariake the 2nd year, the person therefore is left handed, read the fukoru news paper, and lives in block 26 that is the culprit.

Zankoko: huh?

Medaka: the culprit ruins these shoes would recently purchased scissors, and she was incredibly precise in which tearing out the seeds, it seem that she had studied this before.

Zack: so she study of this precise and the weak point?

Medaka: yes including the spikes, and most important of all, that koan's said she left the logo is un-touch when she torture these shoes, this may sound strange but the culprit found attachment on brand of shoes.

Koan: one glass of a cut.

Medaka: look, clearly left handed scissor use.

Zankoko: what am I looking at? And what the fukuru newspaper has to do with it?

Medaka: shine on the letter.

Koan: as you can see the text, me smell this paper cut out, was like last year club.

Medaka: the culprit didn't successfully buy a news paper, oh no sir she did not, she must use old newspaper lying around the house.

Zankono: and you say she block 23 right?

Medaka: newspaper may change depending on when they were printed, the clippings where used in the letter came from the 14th edition, only delivered to block 23 she's obviously a subscriber.

Zankoko is amaze but stunned of medaka, koan and zack can do that of solving this.

Zankoko: _her power of deductive are insane i'm seriously freaked out?! and did it possible for zack-kun and koan to do that?!_

Medaka: only a few people in the world should fit the profile I just described, now let's track down the calpret, she shaking as her tea bubbling)denying a person heart, interfering someone's hard work , I despised such behavior! I'am angry you guys , and to respond to such anger in-

Zack calm her down by petting her head then kiss her forehead as she felt very calm down as he smile.

Zack: easy there Meda-chan, we cant find the culprit by loosing our cool, we'll make sure they'll learn there lesson for good.

Medaka: (smile) okay zackery.

Zack: after this, you wanna, hang out and catch up, like the old days?

Medaka: sure.

Zack: also zankoko wanna come too?

Zankoko: eh sure.

 **Timeskip**

Zankoko and shinarui using binoculars to spy at the track practice.

Shinarui: track team member, Isahaya-senpai from class 3-9, she a short distance runner like  
ariake-senpai, she left handed uses the same spike as you can see, she live in block 23 and to describe a fukuru newspaper for 3 years in counted, there you go!

Zankoko: you know I've been wondering this, how you found out this stuff anyway?

Shinarui:(laugh) if you want to be a good cop, you better off knowing, I should mention of isahaya-senpai. long started with ariake-senpai was selected in exact the fastest line lane.

Zanoko: (binoculars) well that settle this, is a 3rd year is must be humiliating to be replace by a sec-

Medaka: however zankoko. (block the binoculars wit her fan)

Koan: keep surprises!

Koan upside down of the wall while medaka sitting on zack's lap which surprise her.

Medaka: we have no part proof in this case yet.

Zack: so otherwise will be sew of going too quick about it.

Zankoko: and why are you sitting on zack's lap.

Medaka: remember how zack feels like a soft pillow?

Zankoko: oh right.

Shadow: that why he's huggable(hugging his chest).

Zankoko: anyway I don't mind of the whole goodness shake here ,but we haven't find any proof she did it (zack look at medaka and koan as they nodded together and went walk toward) and we cant exactly go there and ask her about it.

zack and koan next to isahaya while medaka is copying of what she doing washing up.

Medaka: isahaya the 3rd year ,tell us are you the culprit? (make isahya surprise then turn at her as medaka wearing spike on her hands) oh i'm talking about these spikes.

Zack: we just want to ask you some questions that been reuqested.

Koan: yellow me is koan! What doing? (laugh crazy)

Isahaya: uh, I- I don't know what your talking about! (runs away)

Koan: after her!

Shinarui:(point out) ha! She ran away!

Zankoko: of course she ran away! Let's go after her! (about to go)

Shinarui: by the way hitoyoshi.

Zankoko: huh?

Shinarui: why you wearing your gym uniform under yoru jacket?

Zankoko: this isn't the time!

Isahaya: how they find me so quickly (turn her head as medaka keeping up) what?! No way! you'll never catch me! I can ran 100 meter till second blast!

Medaka: oh not bad! I can run a marathon in 2 hour splat, so it least take me a 17 second to run a 100 meters.

As they turn to see zack is too above medeka running like nothing, as isahaya and medaka see koan is running in four legs keeping up at her closer while barking.

Isahaya: what the heck are you two?!

Zack: i'm an officer of the student president.

Koan: me too! And me is hungry! Hahahahahaha!

Isahaya: I'M NOT FOOD!

Koan make monkey noises scary her.

Koan: unless you come out clean!

Isahaya: _what do I do, what do I do? if kurokami medaka the new student council president along her two officer by the rumors orion zack and his borhter seinruyami koan, I heard they straighten up the delinquents from taking over the dojo, and those two take out the monsters that the students heard about, if they, if they find out, they'll kill me but this koan wanted to eat me!_

Medaka: though personaly running I go jumping.

Zack then came front of her already along koan make isahaya almost stumble, medaka jump over and land in front of her as well.

Medaka: okay, it seem you didn't hear my question, so we'll repeat ourselves.

Zack: and no more running!

Koan: so spill it, are you the culprit?

Isahaya: uh-uh n-no I didn't know anything about thatt,(walk to her) I didn't use scissor on ariake-san's spike, I never send a letter to tell her to quit tr- _WHAT AM I SAYING?!_

Medaka: oh dear, you don't know nothing about it all.

Isahay: _they gonna kill me!_

She trip to fall but medaka caught her in a hug.

Medaka: i'm sorry I interrupt you practice, (walk off) oh your running very well here, I can tell you practice hard on a regular basic, continue to keep out it, i love people who work hard.

As zack and koan stand there turn at her.

Zack: and by the way, don't do like that, it doesn't fit you and will make the school bad, there no need to be jealous on, cuz you should've feel guilty as she is worried and stressing out.

Koan: look here, you know how good you run off from us , you cant let any jealousy or nasty cold personality get to you cuz someone is pick. That's stupid and ridiculous ,It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game. So remember that and do the right thing, seeyah.

Zack: Caio.

Zack and koan walk off with medaka while zack drink some root beer and koan drinking his too.

Isahaya: w-whats wrong with them? I don't get it, but those two do have a point. but they along her know how to doubt on others?

Zankoko: that's isn't it isahaya-sempai not at all, is not like medaka-chan doesn't know how to doubt on others, is that she know how to trust others, and for those two, zack-kun and koan, I need to know but I do have a feeling they can see the other deep if their good or bad as is their decision.

Isahay: w-why are you wearing a gym uniform under your jacket?

Zankoko: just admitted I look good! (closed her jacket) well until middle school my job was to deal with any bad apples that she spared and believe me few and far between, but it seems my only job is looking after the suggestion box, and this time I'll follow her lead because I learned from my past mistakes and I'll trust you to never do anything like this again, ever.

As that zack and medaka and zankoko hang out, bringing a tablet to watch good shows and telling them story about ben and zack's adventures.

Medaka: oh wow, you three have gone crazy adventure.

Zack: yeah I know, also meda-chan I notice you got strong and some trump card, along I senses this mode within is rage and you know how to control it well sometime but soon control.

Medaka: lets just say I rather not resort to that.

Zack: you and me both, I got other forms that my beyond rage and hatred connect of m negative, along black ghost and the aura of fury.

Medaka: I can agree on that zackery.

Zack: you and me both, I got other forms that's beyond rage and hatred connect of my negative, along black ghost and the aura of fury.

Medaka: I can agree on that Zackery.

Zankoko: what that?

Zack: let say my life was hell, even more hellish a bit, the aura of fury is very strong and dark side of my negative and positive, the level of rage collected by my past, black ghost is a formed that dangerous, even I know medaka if you ever the chance to stop it, that form is alive and part of me as we're one, but is me and i'm it, but it relate to my ghost formed.

He show his right arm, burst to show a white liquid on the outer body and black liquid in the inner body covered his whole right arm, black crack around it surprising the both.

Medaka: well my word.

Zankoko: whoa.

Zack: I know. (turn his right arm back)

Medaka: c-can we see your ghost form?

Zack: you sure?

Zankoko: yeah.

zack sigh as he transformed to his ghost form, his skin turn light blue mint, pointy ears , black crack scars across his body, black circle eyes with scars, his ocean/sky eyes become green, black hair to white as snow, his clothes look old and ripped up even a little big hole on his white shirt his scars and even some around his hoodie coat jacket as to reveal expose ribcage, silver and gray gauntlet claws with green talons, his teeth his sharper then a shark, the sleeves look ripped and the red and blue flames on it is now green and black and his pants, his ripped to she his knee, bottom hoodie coat jacket ripped as well.

Zankoko: whoa…

Medaka: zack.

She then feel his heart as his heart not beating nor blood.

Medaka: no heart beat, so your an inorganic life form that can take on a monstrous form and use your abilities to turn yourself into ectoplasm and intangible like a ghost, and can morph your body parts into whatever you are thinking of.

Zack: and their still more full surprises there is, I can even turn my alien forms into like this form , undead, but i'am among the living so I cant die or neither if i'm dead.

Medaka: don't say that, every living or unliving thing are in fact still alive, and there is no such thing as being immortal, even immortality has it's limits.

Dung's voice: by being tormented and suffer that is kurokami.

Medaka: I suppose that you must be dung?

Zack: him...

Dung's voice: such interesting meeting a human of inhuman ability, I hope my dungle beast didn't wreck the school and the students.

Medaka: of course they didn't as student council president, its my duty to protect this school and it's students.

Zankoko: and your the one who give zack's life a hell!

Dung's voice: and it was amusing.

Zankoko: you bastard!

Dung: thank you, I get that a lot, also medaka how's your mommy? Oh wait, she dead, hehehe, oh well that's life for ya.

Medaka: if you don't have anything else besides waiting time, then I suggest you leave.

Dung's voice: did i struck a nerve? Oh well, but your right on one thing.

Medaka: of what?

Dung: Even you said immortals have limits but who said their stubborn or cant keep them down, since zack and koan being immortal. Those two did suffer from me as I kill them beyond infinite as they felt it and alive for a half artificfal being I created them as a mutant, zack is bent in half but koan is fully broken into madness. But the question is. How long of your gift you got which is curse will effect you along everyone you care about, you have a limit too. that why your mother died of your Abnormality is. Goodbye until we meet again face to face, but I will unleashed your hollow darkness that is corrupted, cuz when you unleashed your war god mode, you'll soon know your darkness will be alive and i'll come after the girl who possessed "all fiction" and the flash plan will be mine to command.

He laugh evil, then his voice fade away as medaka made a fist shaking and zankoko growl a bit.

Medaka: (deep breath and breath out) ignore him zankoko-kun, he is trying to tempt us into anger.

Zack:(turn back to normal) you alright meda-kun?

Medaka: I feel better.

Zack: yeah don't worry, we all in this together, cuz I have you girls along my firneds and family.

Medaka: of course ,that what I like to here, (clean close and smile more) also you like what you saw when I was naked?

Zack:(Blush) w-why ask me that?

Medaka: no reason, just like to see you flustered.

Zack: oh yeah, and what about me?

Medaka blushes a bit.

Medaka: (smiled) hmm, I believe I'm rubbing off of you.

Zack: i can see that.

Medaka: you want to know that kiss for?

Zack: yeah.

Medaka: (blush a little) well the thing is i like you a lot, even when we're little kids.

Zack: wow, really(Medaka nodded) well... I like you too, (blushes) you was great, funny, cute, brave and helpful. Even you are the student council president, (eye smile and smile) you always be my meda-Chan.

Medaka hugs him with happiness as she made a smile that made zack blush more redder.

Zankoko: hey zack-kun

He turn as zankoko join the hug and kiss him on the lips and break the kiss.

Zack: zan-chan...

Zankoko: I like you a lot as well since we're kids, (look away blushing hard) I envy your strength but I still love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going soft or anything.

Zack: (chuckle) i know your strong, that why you always got me and meda-chan back, and we got yours, i mean my strength came from my friends, family and my childhood friend which mean i thank you, so your awesome as always.

Zankoko hugs him tigher but still feels embarrassed.

Zankoko:(turn medaka) and you maybe the president but I ain't lose to you, you already hog him a lot.

Medaka: I will happily take on that challenge zankoko-kun.

Zack: careful guys your hugging pushing the ultramatrix might-

A blue flash as zack is now alien height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. His hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three white fin-like growths on his head. also has blue gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist and overall-like design jumpsuit that color red. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks and the symbol of the ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE DITTO!** Oh crap.

Medaka: well, well, (pick P. ditto up) look at you being more cutter, your as cute as a child.

P. Ditto: yeah so can you put me down so i can turn back to normal?

Medaka: nonsense, your more huggable then before.

Zankoko snatch him away.

P. Ditto:(sigh) thanks zan-chan.

Zankoko: (hugs him more) I won't let medaka-shan win.

P. Ditto: ah come on!

then he squirming then self duplicate himself as now two P. Ditto.

P. Ditto 2: free!

P. Ditto: yeah!

Medaka then hugs P. Ditto.

Medaka: oh zackery, you can spoil us.

Zanoko hugged P. Ditto 2

Zanoko: so cute.

Shadow bunny then hugged P. Ditto from medaka.

Shadow bunny: so munch huggy.

 **with koan and shiranui**

koan and shiranui are eating piles of food together in the cafeteria.

koan: so you was send by M's dad and as M's "ghost support", your assignment was to help M from behind the scenes, doing the things M could not (while stuffing chicken and pizza to his mouth to eat)

Shiranui: why of course I am, (munch on more food) plus I'm getting to know you a lot more.

Koan: Shira do? Like what? (Drinking 10 root beer)

Shiranui: well I heard that you were able to transformed to that bug rock like bull and even a kamen rider which is awesome! I see in your eyes that really sad and I feel sorry.

Koan: like what?

Shiranui: about your heartbreak.

Koan then stop drinking as he sigh while chuckle insane a bit.

Koan: let say as if you can tell or not, I thought she the one who see me like other but she don't, she took everything and made me this to broken and gone mad.

Shranui: I don't believe that, (koan turn at her) your sane enough to talk to me, you can rebuild what she breaks, the mind can be a powerful think and it can be rebuild.

Koan stared at her then chuckle then laughing maniacally so hard as she look at him.

Shiranui: what? What so funny?

Koan: that really funny, I did that before but the sane is like a shell as, madness is what rebuild me of the mind of mine and me rebuild madness beyond choatic, and just because I talk doesn't mean sane , as it help got her but even heroic justice have a sue of the agent of chaos so...that why me koan is the hero of chaos and all thanks to zack and ben, my two brother who help me.

Shiranui: well, at least I tried.

Koan: nah you did, you remind koan of the mind as that why it help rebuilt.

She smile then she smirk then kiss him while wrapped her arms on his neck, then break the kiss.

Shiranui: that my first kiss and wanna know why I kiss you?

Koan: why?

Shiranui: because I like you.

Koan: and me koan like you too.

Mumu push shiranui then hugged him.

Mumu: no! my huggy!

Shiranui: oh, and you must be mumu, the living plush doll.

Mumu: and your the girl who try to steal my koany?

Shiranui: I already did, (smirk) on the lips~.

Mumu: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

She poof to her human form as she have brown hair, skull hair clip,bunny ears, bunny cotton tail, wearing the uniform of this school and same eyes as she tackle her to fight in dust cloud.

Koan: de ja vu hahahaha!

Then he felt a pair of hands wrapped around him in a hug.

Koan: what the? Kitty?

?: huggy koany!

Koan turn to see a girl with a cat hoodie, black shadow face, red beady eyes, Cheshire sharp teeth, cat tail, then the long sleeve have cat paw but she wearing of some of the school uniform.

Koan: who are you kitty?

?: oh, I'm tsume.

Koan: yellow tsumi! What doing?

Tsume: I'm hugging you, that's what I'm doing.

Mumu and Shiranui stop then look at tsume hugging koan.

Mumu: who's she?

Shiranui: I have no idea, (smirk) but i'll find out.

Koan: this here is tsume.

Shiranui: oh that nice, now tsume, would you let go of my funny koany?

Tsume: Hmm, no.

She dash away carry koan with him as mumu and shiranui chasing after her.

Mumu: GET BACK HERE WITH MY HUGGY!

Shiranui: oh your going to regret that!

 **The next day**

Zanokoko look in the mirror again.

Zankoko: Damn, why can't anybody but zack-kun think this this is cool?!

Zack: perhaps it the first time seeing it, i'm sure they'll think it look cool.

Then Ariake walks up behind them.

Ariake: um hitoysoshi-kun, and zack-san?

They turn around as zankoko is surprise but not zack.

Zanoko: ariake-senpai!

Zack: hey ariake-chan.

Ariake: you do look pretty cool, in a unique way.

Zack:(turn zanoko) see? Told you?

Zanoko:(zipped up and smile) uh, what is it? Did we miss something? Did something happen?

Ariake: um , yes it did, you see to tell you the truth , the sneaker I've been using disappeared.

Zack: you don't say. (smile)

Ariake: yeah,( show the paper and new spikes amd the note said " sorry) there was replace with this brand new spikes and this letter adress to me.

Zack: well where happy for ya , we did our promise and I'm the man of my word.

Ariake then kiss zack which surprise him and Zankoko shock.

Zack: (blush) what that for?

Ariake: ( smile)for helping me earlier

Zack's thought: well we solve case closed, but as now ariake-chan sleep good however…

Little Tiemskip

As Medaka read the note angry of the misunderstood of the culprit.

Medaka: now, now she stole her sneakers?! How can she-

Zack petted her head as she calm down.

Zack: better?

Medaka: better

Zack: _she have an on and off switch sometime._

 **Timeskip**

Zankoko is looking though the suggestion box along with zack, Koan and Tsume.

Zankoko: okay, lets see.

Zack: we have 3 request.

Koan: hey look, how about doggy?

As then they went to see medaka

zankoko: we have three submissions today.

Zack: a request of the basketball for a room.

Koan: a request of cafeteria new product.

Zankoko: and a request of finding a puppy.

Medaka: to find a puppy?

Zankoko: they got lost during campus last winter break, this person want us to find him.

Medaka: then I'll let you handle the puppy, i think it'll be good for you and Koan, while zackery stay with me.

Zankoko: i don't mind but, you really let me handle it? And wait a minute! Why cant Zack-kun be with me?! I want him with me!

Medaka: (giggle a little) guilty as charged, but I got something else in mind.

Koan: me koan will help zan!

Medaka: that's good, (turn Zankoko) and dont make me say it. you're supposed me like how zack and koan is doing, animal and i don't mix.

Koan: but koan do, me can get this dog back by helping.

Medaka nodded then grab zack and make him sit on her lap and petted his hair.

Medaka: and zackery will accompany me here.

Shadow bunny: and me too.

They turn mumu in human form and shadow bunny in human formed along big breasts, darkish black hair, bunny ears, bunny cotten tail and red eyes wearing a school female uniform.

Medaka: I see, the both of you have the abilities to change your forms and looks to look like human.

Zack: yeah, you see they use to be human until evil organization asshole get kids and turn them into plush animal dolls, when me and k met mumu and shadow as 5 year old, then later grown up, we cure them but they like to keep the corm plushing cuz to cuddle us.

Shadow bunny: and I never left his side again.

Then mumu hugged koan and shadow get closed to zack as medaka and shadow bunny glaring each other.

Shadow bunny: he's my huggy! I know him more before you do!

Medaka: oh really? In case you didn't know I'm his childhood friend and we have history together, how long have you known him? Every night when he hugs you in his bed?

Shadow bunny: oh a lot, and I know you, alexis Rhodes is one thing but you and zankoko here make it hard for me cuddle with my huggy.

Medaka: well good luck to have time, because I'm going to catch up to him for years.

Shadow bunny: oh we'll see about that!

As then zankoko along koan let mumu and Shiranui ride on his back as a piggy back ride.

Shiranui: well, that's a surprise the fearless princess actually has a weakness?

Zankoko: pretty munch, everyone claim that medaka-chan is invincible but she been through a lot,when she was in the first grade her assessment to take care the class pet, something happen to let her emotionless scar.

Tsume: will that effect on her job?

Zankoko:(smile) and there you go, that why i'm here for, to take care of pets, okay guys I explain everything so leade the way.

Mumu: she sure sound smug.

As they found it.

Koan: is this puppy? Cuz is doggy.

They see a big white dog with brown spots and scar like eye sleeping make zankoko scared.

Shiranui: ah! There it is! See there it is? It has the exact marking what we've been looking for !(turn zankoko and point at the dog)

Zankoko check on the picture of the dog to sure if this a mistake.

Tsume: they should've describe it more how it looks like.

Mumu: that's a one big puppy.

Koan: ah he's cute.

Zankoko: you think that's cute!?

Koan: yeah what's wrong?

Zankoko: because that isn't just some dog you found lost in the woods, this is the kind of dog that kills you when you released it!

Koan: (look at the dog and back to her) i don't see it, looks okay to me.

Zankoko: what are you talking about?!

Shiranui: please hitoyshi that's a breed of dog , called a borgtamai also know the russion wolf, everybody knows that.

Zankoko: you see?! it have wolf in it, you must be joking! I suppose to catch that thing?! seriously ?! damn I don't believe it! (turn shiranui) alright shiranui let's do this!

Notice shiranui wearing a construction helmet and a shield of protection.

Shiranui: what do what? No way! I'm just an ordinary human being who watch form a safe distance cuz to watch your friend's suffer, that all i'm doing ,nothing special about me, no siry.

Zankoko: you know, your not a human being.

Koan: koan didn't know your a construction worker.

Shiranui: no I'm not, I'm just a student.

Koan: and i'm a horse! (make a horse noise)

Shiranui:(pull out her phone)a picture of your vaule ever as welcome.

Zankoko: your just ask to be struck by lightning.

The dog got up barking make zankoko and shiranui hide behind the shield , the dog went back to sleep.

Koan: awww doggy is sleepy.

Zankoko: how can you be so calm?

Mumu: you'll learn about him.

Tsume: yeah.

Shiranui: see there? All that little guy is saying " come over here and play with me big boy!"

Zankoko: are you sure? i thought it was saying " wake me up again and i'll tear you apart and then i'll eat you and make your head wanted" at least that what i thought.

Koan: no that's silly! He says " yawn! So sleepy " like that.

Zankoko: you speak animal?

koan: yeah and koan is one, let just say, my life was hell like zack, but except he's bent and koan is broken to madness and turn me into not just chaotic but the predator of all beast meaning koan is part of them, thanks to my ex-girlfriend along her allies and dung, hahahaha(laugh crazy)

Zankoko: wha?

She then turn to shiranui.

Shiranui: you don't want to know, anyway wanna leave then? Crawl away between your legs, isn't your chance to impress the princess even big bro zack as well?

Zankoko: fine! okay! I'll do it! (hold his net catcher) i'll catch the thing cuz my job!

Shiranui: oh wait! Take these with you okay?

Zankoko: sausages, oh yeah! I can use them as bait!

Koan: lunch time already? (drooling)

Shiranui: no that's not it, i want you to hid them in your stomach and say "my intenses are showing out!" but then you reveal they are sasauges then before a mile and spicy to.

Zankoko: and you do realize after that it will really will eat my intenses.

Koan: koan ate it before.

Zankoko: ew! TMI!

Koan: totally mango ice! Cool!

Zankoko sigh and facepalm then turn to the dog.

Zankoko: damn, do i really have to do this?

She charged in at the dog , the dog eyes open then it charged make zankoko turn around and run for her life but then kaon came in front.

Koan: koan play with doggy! Huggy! (eye smile and smiling)

The dog's eyes wide as see koan is an image of a huge shadow unknown beast roar to the entire area of the planet make dog the stop and whimpering in fear then run off when koan chasing the dog in circle as koan laughing insane make zankoko and shiranui so shocked and surprising what they seeing.

Zankoko: uh…

Shiranui: wow!

Koan then grab and hugged the dog and petted his head as the dog barking as whimpering cry of help and fear, trying to get out of kaon's grip.

Koan: nice doggy! koan like doggy! Me know you wouldn't hurt a fly! Hahahahahahahaha!

Zankoko: should we?

Tsume: nah let's watch till the dog tied out

 **with zack and medaka**

As zack and medaka is doing a spare training along shadow is watching.

Zack: your strong meda-chan.

Medaka: and you too, i'm quite impress your keeping up.

Zack: i train a lot even the muscle not the only one but the brains too.

Medaka: nonsense, you have knowledge.

Zack: I know, (blocking her fist) that why I increase and added, (duck down and back flip while she charged at him, then he throwing his fist but they both kept blocking it and kept throwing fist) and I know you do the same too since you can adapt and perhaps maybe mimic fighting style from your opponent.

Medaka: see, you are intelligent (blocking and dodge her fist)

zack: yeah, I mean you almost read my ability of my ghost form and maybe black ghost form, (dodging left to right of her double kicks and try to rapidly punch her but blocking) is like I read of your abilities of abnormal, along some other might have minus, which why you amuse me.

Medaka: funny, I was going to say the same thing about you.

She then did a roundhouse slam at his side, but they both back away and looking at each other.

Zack: If you like in case of facing my other enemies who are upper level, I know some form and techniques to teach you, which I believe you can do it.

Medaka: (smirk) I would gladly put you up on that offer.

Zack:(grin) yeah.

Medaka: and I decided to make you vice president, if you remember how I make you one?

Zack:(smirk) oh? What make you decide that decision now?

Medaka: not in pity on no, it's your strength and abilities, your intelligent and continue to see it though.

Zack: well I have my ways and learn from many people but myself as I adapt and see the situation.

Medaka: what you going to teach me?

Zack: well the power of nothing, haki, satsui no hado, which your familiar with and along calm fury which know how to control your rage better and use it wisely.

Medaka: who said that?

Zack: well I do it in case you lose control if someone push you ,but I know you well even you wont fall that easily.

They both charged of their fist back then collide pushing each other as they smile.

Zack: how about I try something you like to fight huh? Kamen rider?

Medaka: (sneak a touch on the nose) maybe next time, we have work to do.

Zack:(chuckle and lean close) very well meda-chan, after work, I'll reward you of watching the new episode of kamen rider zi o(he blow her ear as she moan and blush)

Medaka: oh naughty boy~.

Zack: and a naughty girl you are too.

They back away as they take a break, then shadow came and give zack a hugged to cuddle.

Shadow bunny: my huggy!

Medaka: oh please, he is clearly flirting with me.

Zack: me flirting? Ha, it a little payback to sneak up to catch my nose.

Medaka push shadow bunny off then hugged zack and shove her breasts to his face and giggle.

Medaka: oh? Punishing me for a little tap on the nose?

Zack: that was sneaky but now we're even.

Medaka: and your a naughty boy,(smile and lean to his ear) how about you like to see me in my bra and panties again~?

Zack: try to trick me like how I got you?

Medaka: you start to play, and we're going to play.

Zack: hehehe, we'll see. 

Medaka: but i'm serious, since you are my boyfriend , although you improve your training(then she feel his muscle and seductive smile) How about we hang out, for old time sake~?

Shadow bunny:(snatch him back and run off) he's my huggy!

Medaka: (she run and hug him tight) oh? He's my boyfriend now.

Shadow bunny:(hug his right arm tight) well mine too! And you been hoggy him too munch !

Medaka: don't tell me what to do, I'm the student council president so I can be with my Vice President.

Shadow bunny: I don't care what you are!

They both glaring but they petted their hands and zack show puppy dogs eyes.

Zack: please get along for me?

Shadow bunny and medaka:(hug him) yes!

As they both look at each other with an eye smile and smiling as they shake hands but the image of a dragon and tiger glaring.

Shadow bunny: _I'm not going to lose my huggy to this bimbo!_

Medaka: _this little plush doll is going to have a spanking._

 **Timeskip**

As koan, mumu,tsume and zankoko arrive at the meeting with zack being hugged by medaka and shadow bunny.

Koan: did we miss something?

Zack: no just the usual, what happen?

Zankoko: we manage to locate the target, but we fail to capture it and then it escape away from us well actually koan cuz it scared of him.

Medaka: it's crystal clear, I'll have to go with my first reaction, which is why you guys are, during the six month the puppy went missing and grew into an adult?

Zankoko: no it's worse, that thing has gone feral on us well you should see how koan did.

Koan: koan did is to want to play with the puppy and hug him ,but why he whimpering and run for his life like he saw a wild demon? (shrugged) meh must be he have a nightmare from his sleep.

Zankoko: no it's worse, that thing has gone feral on us well you should see how koan did, perfect huh ? I met akizuki-sempai who submitted the request, but I couldn't bring up my self to tell her what happen including koan, so I fail too.

Koan: koan did is to want to play with the puppy and hug him but why he whimpering and run for his life like he saw a wild demon? (shrugged) meh must be he have a nightmare from his sleep.

Medaka: originally, they were raised as hunting wolves.

Zack: borzoi means fast in Russian.

Zankoko: that explain why I didn't stand a chance against fido, well you don't need to worry about a thing medaka-chan, we're not ready to give up as of yet.

Koan: we will do it again and me will track him down, me, zankoko, shirau, tsume and mumu will find nice doggy. (eating the sasagues)

Medaka: shinranui?

zankoko: well she refuse first, she'll lend a hand, she powerless of my persuasion.

koan and zack: huh?

Zankoko: you probably don't release this about her, but shinranui is pretty endaspetle on the student council.

Medaka: wait zankoko, Zackery and I shall take over from here ,thank you very munch.

Zankoko: again with zack!? And are you sure? We're dealing with an animal here.

Medaka: irrelevant, I've already handle other cases and more improtnatly, (stand up) I cannot stand of you begging another idea for my help do to my short coming something embarrassing at my stature!(then the room glows) there for we shall start again! As the student who suggest the box of request! The student council will act!

Then medaka is wearing a… weird dog costume.

Tsume, mumu and shadow bunny sweatdrop.

Koan: wow!

Zack: hmm? (blushes) _cute._

Zankoko: who are you?!

Medaka: but of course is me.

Koan: that M zankoko, me didn't know you short term memory lost.

Zankoko: I wish it wasn't.

Shinrui: your highness I have a question for you, why are you dressed like that?

Medaka: cant either of you tell? The plan is to confess the dog i'm just a friend, just another puppy. When dealing with animals, is important to reach out for them and meet them on their level, eye to eye.

Shadow: really?

Tsume: is good thing i'm a cat.

Mumu: and a rabbit with me and shadow here.

Shinrui: say hitoshi, is the princess by any chance.

Zankoko: oh yeah you finally notice? To smart for her own good? Don't you think?

Koan: that's M?! I thought it was another dog looks like M.

Zack: well she does look cute dressing like a puppy.

Then medaka pounce to hug him as her tail like waggy.

Medaka: oh thank you zackery

zack: is nothing guess is my turn now.

he slap his ultramatrix, a blue flash, as zack now a larger silver dog with no eyes, ears, nose, but gray stripes, a red scar, a long tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike,three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck,, his forearms are a bit bigger , black lips, sharper teeth and claws, quills like on his back, chin, forearms, now wears a blue and white collar which contains the Ultramatrix symbol.

?: RAWR!{ **POSITIVE WILDMUTT!** }

Medaka: a puppy!

Zankoko: WHAT?!

Shinrui: oh wow.

Koan: say hello to positive wildmutt!

P. Wildmutt: rawr, rawr, rawr, rawr, ruff, ruff, ruff! {I thought this will do or perhaps my alien wolf form or just me with dog ears and tail}

Zankoko: um, translation?

koan: sorry zan, positive wildmutt's species, the Vulpimancer cant talk English like us, unless they can evolve into their ultimate form, Postive wildmutt said, "I thought this will do or perhaps my alien wolf form or just me with dog ears and tail. ", his alien wolf form do speak English as well even without ultimate form.

Zankoko: I see.

P. Wildmutt then turn back to zack as he poof out wolf like ears and tail make shadow, zankoko and medaka blushes cant resist the major cuteness.

Zack: how this? Better? (eye smile and smile while waggy his tail)

Medaka: aw! So cute!

Zankoko: (blush and looks away) i-it's cute I guess.

Shadow bunny: (hugs him) HUGGYS!

Koan: koan turn! (he puff wolf and wolf tail) TA-DA!

Shirunui: (hugs his head) oh you are so cute!

Tsume: HUGGYS!

Mumu: MY HUGGYS!

As then they head and found the dog sleeping.

Medaka:(gasp) is that the target? That's quite an adorable dog, I cant wait to play the little angel ,but the most angel and adorable is my Zackery oh my gosh!

Zack: seem okay I think.

Koan: I know right? Oh! let share and have fun with him!

Zankoko: you three are over reacting and beside I can handle it-

Koan: oh you want to come over here and handle it this time? Okay go ahead and walk over the dog. (make zankoko flinch looking at the dog)

Zankoko: um, never mind.

Koan: that what koan exactly thought.

Medaka give zanoko a weird look.

Zankoko: what with that expression?

Medaka: (start to stand like a dog) Listen up the both of you! You two stand there and watch ! i'm going to prove to you i'm not a girl who trust in her power!

Koan: _M's power and ability is raw high amount of level is reason animal is scared._

Zack: _the dog will be scared of her, I know how to help and solve this problem._

Zack and koan make the raw amount of energy went down.

Zankoko: why she so upset about it?

Shiruni: she's probably jealous, maybe of koan.

Koan: really? Me thought is you and zankoko as buddies(he walk in foru legs to follow zack and medaka)

Zankoko: I highly didn't expect her and I like each other.

Shadow: And it seem the boys fix her problem.

Zankoko: huh? What you mean?

Shadow: watch.

Medaka: come on, don't be scared.

Zack: we just gonna hug you.

Koan: pet you and have fun!

Medaka: so come on! Let us touch you! Cute little doggy of mine!

As then the dog kept running as it pounce on the three of them and licking their faces.

Medaka: yay!

Koan: good doggy!

Zack: hehehe,(petted the head) that's a good boy.

Zankoko: huh, first time I see medaka-chan finally getting near an animal.

Shadow: yeah, zack told me of her that animal is scared of medaka of her raw power is the reason , so zack and koan fix it all up.

Zankoko: I see.

Zack: wow medaka, you seem very happy, seem that the dog and animal begin to like you and so do I

Zack then begin to bark and lick her face make her giggle and smile.

Medaka: (giggles) oh thank you zackery.

Then they senses the dungle beast.

Zack: hmm ounce again there here dungle beast, along grid, six-six, abledo and, (groan)charmcaster.

Medaka: (suddenly in her uniform) I see this charmcaster is the one who despised?

Zack: she a jacksss asshole and a creep, she obsessed love with me and I don't like her!

Medaka: I see.

zankoko: she what?!

?: oh hello zacky~.

Zack: god damn it!

The group looked to see Charmcaster with 4 dungle beasts, bane, grid ,six-six and albedo.

Koan: (laugh crazy) those goomba are here, negative ben, six-six the gibberish alien.

Zack: grid and bane.

Grid: "IDENTIFIED, ZACKERY ORION, KOAN SEINARUYAMI, ELIMINATE TARGETS!"

Zankoko: grid, bane?! Those your enemies?!

Zack: yeah.

Charmcaster: now come to me sexy zacky.

Zack: for the infinite fucking time no! I don't love nor like you! You even almost rape me!

This make zankoko, shadow but the most medaka snapped as her eyes shadowed.

Medaka: I see, whats why you try to take and look at my vice president as a tool?

Charmcaster: and you are?

Medaka: I am the student council president, Kurokami Medaka.

Charmcaster: whatever, and your question all I wanted to strip him and locked him and torment him of ever disobey me, just like he use to years ago when he lost everything.

Medaka: hmm, just like a common whore would say.

Zack: koan you deal with abled and six-six, i'll deal with grid and bane along tsume, zan-chan,mumu and shadow deal of the dungle beasts.

Medaka: I'll handle this child in the mean time.

zack: make sure to break to pieces.

she smile then kiss his cheek.

Medaka: of course zackery.

Zack: thank and anyway.

He slammed his ultramatrix as he's now a werewolf like, with a gray fur, 4 finger claws, 3 claws on his foots, has a green suit, collar and green wristbands. a long flowing darker gray mane, and a large bushy tail. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. His Ultramatrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur.

?: **HOWLER!** (howl)

Koan then he slap his neck and change into a big bear-like alien with grizzly shoulders and hands, polar body and arms and a panda tail and he has claws and fangs, he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **URSASOLAR!** (bear roar)

Medaka: alright boys, let's take this filth out of our school.

Howler: with pleasure.

Bane: you will broken Xibalba.

Grid: you will inform of this of be destroyed lewamus prime.

Howler: we'll see then.

Howler charged in and so do bane as they both unleashing rapidly punches to each other faces. Ursasolar then slam his fist onto grid but the robot is dodging the claw as albedo turn into crystal humanoid person known as N. Diamondhead then shot crystal shards then knee the alien bear but ursasolar lift him up and slammed him any times as grid turn his left arm into a cannon blaster but blast the alien wolf but he dodge it the kick from bane, tsume, shadow bunny, mumu and yanko dealing of the dungle beast and howler split his mouth to 4 angle and unleashed a soinc howl to blast grid and bane to the ground as urasolar turn to armorpettira to sonic scream at N. Diamondhead as he breaking to pieces, while medaka is now dealing with charmcaster.

Charmcaster: after I kill you, I will take zacky all to myself.

Medaka: oh really?

Charmcaster: ye, and what can you do that is dangerous.

Medaka:(Smile) allow me to demonstrate it for you.

Charmcaster then felt something, then is shoot off from where she stands and crash into a tree. She growl then got up but felt a huge amount of chill and sweated, see medaka's background of a demonic monster roar at her as charmaster's leg shaken.

Charmcaster: _what the hell was that?! I felt like fighting a female zack but more of a demon or a god of war! Or am i seeing thing of her tricks! It has to be._

Medaka: oh? Where is that confidence all of a sudden?

Charmcaster: dont get cocky on me!

She summon 20 monster rocks then transformed into a dragon, the rock monster came in speed begin throwing punches at her and kciks as chamrcatser breathe fired at her, then as soon to show Medaka is okay then medaka then do a roundhouse kick to all rock monster to break into pebbles.

Charmchaster: what the?!

Medaka came front speed make her back away until medaka punch her stomach as she turn back to normal and grown and got up.

Charmcaster: your tough, which I'll take it!

She make two purple bubble of her and Medaka.

Charmcaster: your body is mine! Trasnfer identeca! Transfer indentca!

Medaka: (smile) now your the cocky one.

Medaka then vanish and the bubble she was in, she replace it with a raccoon.

Charmcaster: wait how you got out and ah fu-

The two bodies much and split apart by the flash, the raccoon is now on a tree and charmcaster's body is next to medaka.

Charmcaster: w-what?! I'm in a raccoon's body?!

She look her body which the racoon on run away.

Charmcaster: you bitch! (glared Medaka)

Medaka: (showing a more darker aura) ooh, what do we have here?

Charmcaster silent as she medaka smile but a dark one.

Medaka: a small rat, just waiting to be crushed.

As charmcaster about to run but medaka grab the tail and lift her up.

Medaka: and where do you think you are going?

Charmcaster: let me go you bimbo!

Medaka: why would I do that, when I can take you to zackery so he can dispose of you. As then howler slaahing grid then as he unelashed another sonic howl as grid exploded to pieces.

Howler: there, your in pieces.

Bane: then face me if you can

Howler turn back to Zack.

Zack: very well.

As he turn to medaka who's watching and even zankoko sin e the dungle beast got taken care of.

Zack: let do it rider style! (she a zneku driver as he put it on )

He pull out a red and black along yellow, he twist it and shos a mask ridsr.

 **GEIZ!**

He then place the rider watch into the driver and a digital watch appeared behind him and grab the driver.

Zack: HENSHIN!

He spins the driver as the digital watch spins with him.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

then a swirls of red, black, yellow and white around then burst to show he's wearing a red suit along black, yellow line parts, wrist watch bands, it show armor of shoulder pads, black knee pads and the mask show white with yellow electronic watch.

?: Kamen rider! Geiz!

Bane: you are going down!

Geiz: bring it!

The large muscular man charge at Geiz as the rider easily blocking and dodging of the fist and even kick but got hit, however he headbutt bane as he stumble but turn on the venom as he buff up more ajd roar as he charged in speed, he grab him amd smash him at the ground many times but got kick in the face hsard by geiz then rapidly punch him a lot and knee his gut.

Bane: is that all you got!

Geiz: not yet

He pull out anither one.

Geiz: wow a new one, let see.

He twist and press it of a symbol of a silver and red mask rider.

 **WIZARD!**

Zankoko: no way, medaka-chan is that…

Medaka: yep, (smile) he is using the resent one already, he is always such a rush.

He place it on the left side of the driver as bane quickly charging as dodging his fist while geiz spin the belt, then kick bane's face make him back away.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Then a magic circle appeared and moved to geiz's chest and turn into an armor, he has wizards rings on his shoulders, wearing a cloak-like armor on his body, red drapes dangling on his shoulders and a red gem chest and wizard's head.

 **PLEASE! WIZA~RD!**

Geiz: Armor time! Wizard!

Medaka's ahoge twitching of excitement of seeing armor time wizard.

Medaka: this is better then what on television.

Bane: it wont do nothing against me Xibalba!

Geiz: then face me!

Bane roar and charged at speed at geiz as they are in a lock but bane screaming of the feeling of the flames as geiz do a many kick by spinning him around a bone breaking kick as he back flip dodging bane's fist then he pick up the n and throw him up then geiz press the two buttons.

 **FINISH TIME! WIZARD!**

He then press the button on his belt and make it spin.

 **STRIKE TIME BURST!**

Geiz leaps to air as he performs a Kick, with his right leg enlarged to massive size by a Wizard-styled Magic Circle, as bane slide away he then exploded then geiz land down.

Geiz: and that's that.

Medaka tackle him in a hug.

Medaka: oh zackery, you are the best!

But zankoko push her out of the way and hugged him tightly.

Zankoko: he is mine now!

Shadow bunny push her out and hugged him.

Shadow bunny: my huggy! (zoom away) ALL MINE!

Medaka zoom and swipe her then shadow bunny release it.

Shadow bunny: raagh! I swear I'll cut you and strangle you!

Medaka: I know you won't reach my level.

shadow bunny: not if I never give up

As crystal metal bat turn back to koan as he panting bit dealing with abledo as Negative XLR8 who looked upgraded

N .XLR8: think you can beat me ? your nothing but a test subject.

koan: yeah but at least i'm not easily beaten by a human.

N XLR8: Then you die and pathetic, like how Jennifer did to easily kill you , which prove your a nobody freak.

koan then look down, he shaken a bit of the horrible memeory coming back as he laugh insane and look at N. XLR8 with an insane grin and eyes black and pupil red.

Koan: Guess that was...a bad day ! which is why, koan is...CHOAS!

He put on a belt that is red and yellow driver with a construction on the left.

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

He pull two jab, one is the picture of hikibi and another a picture of a kamen rider black, white and purple shape of a bat, he shake the two jabs and link it on the driver belt.

 **HIKIBI! MAD ROGUE! CHAOS MATCH!**

Then a tundra drum was heard around and the sky turn black that thunder noise showing.

Zankoko: what the hell?

Medaka: hmmm.

As koan crank up the driver but stop when he grunt in pain, cuz there's red glowing veins appeared as he crank it more then laugh crazy as black smoke around him then his body is sizzling as he grin wider that he surpass the pain.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Koan:(grin wider) HENSHIN!

Koan then burst into purple flames as the dark cloud strike a lighting at him.

 **DEVIL MACHINE! INTO THE DARKNESS! KURAYAMI NO ONI! HAHAHAAHAHA!**

then the smoke clear, to show a mix of a purple oni and a mechanical bat, the white armor is on his chest and back to make wings, the purple jumpsuit is full of black lines, his gauntlets ate white and red and his helmet has a gear eye on his left and red lines on the right.

?: kamen rider.… (did a sumo pose) CHAOS ONI! (laugh insane)

Medaka: hmm, interesting, an ability to fuse existing riders together, now intriguing.

Zankoko: he fused mad rogue and hikibi! As one!

Zack: that is the power, of the fusion rider.

Medaka: hmm.

Chaos oni then charged as he pull out his weapon a mixed drum stick blade as N. XLR8 go in speed but chaos oni laughing crazy spinning himself making a flame tornado sucking 8 making hard flame explosion shockwave send him crashing while six-six kept firing at chaos oni as he spinning his weapon to deflect it.

Chaos oni: me didn't forget you! Have some!

He then made his drumsticks ignite blue flame and flick them into a gun mode

 **ONI GUN MODE!**

He then runs towards six-six and jump up over him to pull the trigger at the bounty hunter a lot of blue fire bullets.

Chaos oni: BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Six-six start getting hits of the blue flames hard, as N. XLR8 came at speed to hit him but chaos oni dodge them and hit the ground make flames wave to hit the two up in med air.

Chaos oni: time to finish this! (Burst demon wings on fire)

He then start cranking his driver fast as a flaming and lightning energy around him as he bring out his drumstick blade ignite of many flames color and thunder noises.

 **READY GO! MAD VOLT FINISH!**

He zoom in raised his weapons as went passed then and land down as make a big shockwave boom expulsion flames and lightning cackling around as the villains got caught send sky flying.

Chaos oni: hotdog! Hahahaha!

Medaka: now that is settaled, (pull out the charmcaster raccoon) here zackery, got a present for you.

Zack: oh goodie, (grab her and look at her) I know an animal control place that have racoon and those male racoon I check, there really horny and in the heat, and I know where to place a female one at. (make charmcaster racoon pale in fear)

Charmcaster: n-no…

Zack: oh yeah, have fun in mating season, I hope you be a good mother racoon. (teleported her away)

Then tsume, mumu and shinarui tackle chaos oni a hug.

Tsume: huggys!

Mumu: you did amazing!

Shinarui: that was awesome!

As the girl glaring each other hugging chaos beast that turn back to koan.

Then medaka see zack's wolf ears as she petted his head as his tail waggy in happy then hugging him to her chest and pet him more.

Medaka: you are cute zackery.

Zack: yeah, also me and koan solve your animal problem, so now no animal will not be afraid of you

This make medaka glee in joy then hug him tight and twirl him around.

Medaka: oh thank you so much!

Zack: is nothin.

Medaka: also here's the good news everyone, Zackery is now my vice president.

Zankoko: WHAT?! When did that happen?!

Medaka: let just say he improve and impress me, since means he'll be in my side.

Zankoko: LIKE HELL I'D LET YOU!

Then the raccoon in charmcasters body came by walking on all fours as koan see it then he teleport her away.

Koan: if hex was here, I bet he'll be happy.

Shadow bunny quickly snatch zack and zoom very fast.

Shadow bunny: mine!

Zankoko:(dash in) GET BACK HERE YOU FUR BALL!

Medaka:(dash in too) get back here with my vice president!

mumu snatch koan and run off

Mumu: SUCKER! HE'S MY HUGGY!

Tsume:(dash at her) GIVE ME MY HUGGY!

Shinarui:(dash as well) you can't escape from me!

 **Timeskip**

With the group at the meeting, zack sit at the chair while medaka in her dog costume is so happy of animal love her and not afraid while zack petted her head while shadow bunny in her plush form hugging his arm.

Zack:(chuckle) good girl.

Medaka:(eye smile and smiling) woof! (cuddle him more to lean on his chest)

Zankoko: and it looks like that's everything for today.

Zack: sure is, and I have admit, didn't expect I be vice president.

Tsume: also I heard of two new students.

Zack: well, cant wait, cuz this day getting better and great for us hero.

Koan: koan hear that!


	3. Chapter 3

Zankoko is punching a punching bag in the boxing club.

Zack: your doing great zan-chan.

Zankoko: thanks zack-kun.

Zack: also I wonder if you like maybe you and I hang out, I can teach you other moves. (make zanoko smile more)

Zankoko: sure, I don't mind.

Guy 34: hey kid!

Zack and zankoko turn to the guys who doing boxing.

Guy 34: put some gloves on, you'll hurt yourselves.

Guy 11: hey your zack orion, the vice president of the student council io;wef kurokami and rumors.

Zack: what rumors?

Guy 53: yeah, the rumors about you are close to medaka and transformed into those creature and those awesome kamen rider armors.

Zack: (Sigh) so munch of keeping it a secret.

Zankoko: she told you to keep it on the down low.

Zack: you try to fight enemies around, guess I'll erase the memories. (snap his finger a bit flash around) there.

Zankoko: what you do?

Zack: erase the rumor memories and replace it of a guy name lewmaus prime and the savage neplhame which is me and koan.

Zankoko: you really love that nickname do you?

Zack:(chuckle and smile) your looking at a guy who's a fan of transformers.

Zankoko: yep.

Zack: also I wonder who are these two new student, (shrugged) oh well, let's go grab a bite.

Zankoko: I'll catch up with you.

Zack: okay.

Then he walk off as he thinking of the two student as he senses a familiar energy.

Zack: wait...that energy and is two student but why is three, maybe one is late butt...(gasp) alexis Rhodes a-and lucy?! (he then turn around)

Alexis: hi there, Zack.

As zack see them, first a girl who has dirty yellow hair and amber eyes, and the second girl has red-orange hair and blue eyes and the third girl has long hair in her mid back, it color reddish- pink hair and eyes as well , but have bows on each side od her head, they are wearing the same uniform.

Zack: Alexis?! Lucy?! And...wait you look very familiar.

?: it's me big brother, yuna.

Zack's eyes pupil shrink a bit, his memories of yuna and even her death as he looked at, he walk close to her.

Zack: y-yuna...b-b-but i saw you got shot and...and died.. (hands shaken)

Yuna: have you heard of reincarnation, big brother?

Zack: so your reincarnated? (she nodded) but how? I was worried sick and thought you was gone!

Yuna: I was gone in that world, but I retain all of my memories.

Zack: but where we're you? I thought i lose you forever.

Yuna: i'm sorry big brother, I wanted to find you but it was difficult.

Zack: i see, (turn alexis) hey alexis.

Alexis: hey, you know you can't pressure on us girls, you'll get in trouble zack.

Zack: well i'm doing not to but trouble always magnetic at me, even what other choice i ever have, so how you got in here?

Alexis: (touch his nose) we won't tell yet, oh and Lucy is your maid from now on

Zack: the fuck!?(back away surprise) why's that?!

Lucy: nyu!

Zack: huh?

Alexis: oh i forgot since lucy not here , is nyu for now who's in charged, and she do it from her own free will.

Zack: nyu?

Nyu: nyu!

Zack look at her close a bit then back away then look at alexis and yuna.

Zack: if i'm not mistaken, split personality perhaps?

Alexis: yep.

Zack: i see, and i senses in her the lucy i know but...same as I've been through and almost like how koan, and even i see her ability as i read it, and yuna.

Yuna: yeah?

Zack: as i see now your like me know but different, and an artificfal kistune and inugami.

Yuna: yeah.

Zack: anyway i'm gonna get some grub, zan-chan should be coming in.

Alexis: little zan zan? It's been to long.

Zack: yeah and you already know meda-chan, who's the student council president.

Alexis: (sigh) miss perfect has struck again, and i know she met you along the way.

Zack: and made me her vice president.

Nyu: (hugs him and pouts) Nyu!

Zack: i know, and also you guys miss the enemies beating including charmcaster.

Alexis: that slut? Where is she?

Zack: she's a raccoon.

Make alexis and yuna laughing.

Zack: also the bet part, let just say, she finally be a mother with male raccoon's.

That made Alexis and yuna laugh even more even nyu giggle as well.

Alexis: oh that is hilarious!

Yuna: I wish I could see that!

Nyu: nyu!

Zack: i recorderd, i'll show you later an-

Shadow bunny zoomed hugged him.

Shadow bunny: mine! All mine!

Alexis: well we'll, if it isn't the fur ball.

Shadow bunny: stuff it Rhodes! is bad enough of kurokami! And now you, yuna and even nyu?!

Alexis: Ah shut your pie hole.

Shadow bunny: bite me!

She jump at her as the two fighting in dust cloud, shadow bunny strangle her and alexis grabbing shadow's bunny ears.

Alexis: I know him more then you!

Shadow bunny: eyha, but i'm the closes then you are!

Yuna: they never stopped in the first place.

Nyu: nyu(nodded)

Zack:(stop the two) come on you two, let's go to the cafeteria.

 **Timeskip**

They are having lunch with luunch is zankoko, shiranui, koan, tsume and mumu then came in is zack, nyu, shadow, alexis and yuna.

Zack: hey guys, sorry i'm late.

Zankoko: (glare at Alexis) alexis.

Alexis:(glared) little zan zan.

Zankoko:(angry tick mark) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Alexis: and where's the fun in that?

Zankoko:(turn yuna) yuna?! Your alive?!

Yuna: yep, it's a long story.

Zankoko: (turn Nyu) and who's this girl?

Nyu: nyu!

Zack: this here is nyu, is an another long story but a childhood friend at the orphanage that me and yuna meet.

Zankoko: i see.

Koan: yellow what doing?

As they join in to eat with the group.

Zack, Koan and shirunui are eating a large food pile.

Zankoko: okay, did the boxing team yesterday so that cover all the martial arts, so i guess i should put my focus on, yeah I'll take my full contact on-

Huyga: i don't get it why you act all of sudden, you was never the athletic type.

Zankoko: I'm not really, but I have this rule, everyday i must sweat 5 meters

Then koan amd shirnaui face out of their bowl.

Shirnaui: oh I know what you mean, I can drink 5 leaders of ramen everyday!

Koan: Koan eat pasta woth red hot chili peppers!

Zankoko: you two are meant to be together, as eating champions.

Koan: don't forget Zack, me and him ate is a tie

Zack: yeah, it was great with oreo funnel cake.

Alexis: yep, when ever he see's an oreo cake near him, he'll eat it in a second.

Koan: yeah like this.

Koan pull out an oreo pie but zack's tongue stretch out to snatch it in a second and ate it.

Koan: see.

Zankoko: yeah, I remember he loved to eat even root beer and oreo deserts.

Huyga: well that what it take for them, you might wanna scale back, i say about half. Many 2 features , people talking about you along zack and Koan. They call you the student council crusher, zack the student council's blazing fighter and koan the student council's the beast.

Zankoko: are you worried about us? (smile)

Huyga: I'm not worried about ether of you!

Zankoko: look here dude, is like this, I'm just trying to build a reputation that's all.

Koan: also why you sitting with us as we're friends? Which we're not.

Zankoko: i would like to know to.

Zack: i mean you try to whack me and koan's head with your wooded sword.

Huyga: hey, it's in the past now.

Koan: oh well i was going to plan of eating you later.

Huuyga: wha?

Zankoko: yeah, I remember lovd to eat even root beer and oreo deserts.

Huyga:well that what it take for them , you might wanna scale back, i say about half. Many 2 features , people talking about you along zack and Koan. They call you the student coucnil crasher , zack the student council's The Blue Brutality and koan the student council's the Red Beast, The duo of Hakoniwa Academy.

Zankoko: are you worroed about us? (smile)

Huyga: I'm not worried about ether of you!

Zankoko: look here dude, is like this, I'm just trying to build a reputaion that's all.

Koan: also why you sitting with us as we're friends? Which we're not.

Zankoko: i would like to know to

Zack: i mean you try to whack me and koan's head with your wooded sword.

Huyga: hey, it's in the past now.

Koan: oh well, i was going to plan of eating you later.

Huuyga: wha?

Koan: nothin, but the red beast huh?

Zack: blue brutality?

Zankoko: so they call me club crashes along zack-kun and koan-san that? That nickname is weak but to those two make sense don't you think?

Zack: yeah, but I can think of one for you.

Zankoko: like what?

Zack: hmm, how about the student battle dog?

Zankoko: huh not bad.

Zack: I knew you like it.

?: you trying to gain reputation hitoyoshi? Along with the help of orion and seinruyami?

The small group turn to see a large man, sharp teeth, pierce ears and upward spiky hairs.

?: come with me you three.

Zack: and you are?

?: huh, names Hisshuu Kanoya.

Koan: okay but we bring them (point alexis, tsume, mumu, shadow, nyu, and yuna)

Kanoya: whatever, oh don't worry, there's something for you three and your gonna like it.

Zack: hmm.

As then they follow the guy, shuranui is still eating the bowl with Huyga.

Huyga: have to say, that guy is scary, they'll be okay by themselves?

Shirunui: they should be fine, in fact koany will be okay.

Huyga: well that figure for orion and seinruyami. 

Shinarui: (laugh) don't worry, they'll have no trouble with Kanoya-senpai. Kanoya-senpai was actually a candid for student body president. He have a mass vote of through violence but the princess give him a beating and kick him out in front of everyone.

Hyuga: heh, he look pretty bad when i saw it, he even worst, he hate kurokami too huh?

Shinarui: probably, so he probably up to really stupid, he said he'll be tough but he won't submitted the question box, if that the case of- (she notice zankoko's note) hitoyoshi hadn't visit the judo team , he does all martial art.

Then a lasagna, large steak, cake, spaghetti, hamburger, fries, cherrychunga and porkchop drop to Shinarui's plate and it said " have fun, if you more I'll send it, love koan" she then literally stuff her face onto the food and start eating.

Shinarui: SO GOOD!

 **With zack, koan and the girls**

Zankoko: the kurokami medaka take down?

Zack and koan: are you fucking serious?

Kanoya: hell yeah I am, I'm recruiting allies for right now, interested joining our terror gang ?

Alexis's thought: is he clipping his nails with a wire cutter?

Zankoko: you must be joking, can't you see the arm band Zack-kun,koan-san and i have ? You pick the wrong person to recruit.

Koan: sorry dude, not our nor koan's style.

Zack: yeah not interested, in fact i have no grudge againts my girlfriend along she is my childhood friend, the same with the girls with me (tuck his thumb toward yuan, alexis, shadow bunny and nyu)

Kanoya: your Actually in a relationship with that crazy president? Along those 4 girls? (looked at alexis, yuna, Nyu and shadow bunny)

Zack: yeah.

Kanoya: (Laughs at him) man you got some balls, anywho the title i see of three of you. Your titles is genral, vice president and scout but in relaity you guys are nothing but that psycho girl's little b*** . i heard how you been crashing a lot of clubs along orion and seinruyami, just blowing off stress right? Or it just the way of letting you like to quit student council? You guys must be sick of following her order everyday getting nothin in return so you s-

Zack: sorry i think your mistaken and why we bother joining your shitty group and scaring girls and other is not how you elect as student council, so don't bitch us with this.

Kanoya: heh, you'll see

Zack: i know meda-chan well unlike you just pissed and jealous to find other fools who have a grduge against her, me, zan, alexis and my sis yuna know her deep.

Koan: if she was a problem she wouldn't never be friends and we're not taking it advice and well of a rotten flea scrum, but she give people a chance even like you in her way but not other who born of a rotten scrum.

Zack: so what she can do they impossible and zan-kun and i wanted we want , and i want to protect my meda-chan, if you don't get it so piss off (kanoya growl in anger)

Kanoya: you'll going to pay for saying that.

Zack: been there, done that, your wasting your time.

Kanoya then punch zack's face, however he held his fist then kanoya scream in pain.

kanoya: w-what the hell ar-

He then stop, see zack's cold eyes glairng at his soul make kanoya shaken while sweated in fear then run off.

Zankoko then lay down to the ground relax a bit.

Zack: I know your there meda-chan.

Medaka: I see your forthsight has worked out.

Zack: it seem work with me.

Zankoko: this is gonna be pain in the ass.

Medaka: oh I don't agree of that at all, this is an exiting turn event.

Zankoko: how long have you been there?

Medaka: since the begging.

Alexis: is been a while little miss perfect.

Medaka: ah Alexis rhodes, queen of blues.

Alexis: don't call me that!

Medaka: If I recall, do you wear in the obivlisc blue, are you not?

Alexis: how'd you even know that?

Medaka: I've done my homework.

Zankoko:(snicker) blue queen huh?

Alexis: shut up!

Medaka: You know that I'm right alexis the blue queen

Alexis grumble at her.

Yuna: is good to see you medaka.

Medaka: Well, well, little yuna, i thought you be dead.

Yuna: I was, it's a long story.

Zankoko: then you already know the whole story, guess you aren't popular medaka-chan.

Medaka: that's fine, being loved wasn't my goal, never part of the plan. What important for me to love everyone, this is non your business zankoko, and zackery come with me.

Zack: what for? (she smile at him)

Medaka: we have more work to do.

Nyu: (hugs him) zack cuddle!

Zack: i got this.

He duplicate himself.

Medaka: my an interesting.

Zack 2: yeah i know.

He then follow her.

As then zack look at nyu who's head is down then she lift up to reveal her hair cover her eyes except her eyes do show a little as like her left eye cover, her eyes look serious as if she is emotionless and stern look a bit.

Zack: i thought you'll come out sooner, Lucy.

Lucy: hey there zack.

As her voice sound different of an emotionless and older female.

Zack: lucy, i heard what happen and detail from the plumbers, but i know your not evil, your life was hell and people who you mistaken, and you met a boy who help you but you at least correct your mistakes.

Lucy: yes, I know but i couldn't and I'm sorry.

Zack: for what.

She place her hand to his face to look very deep to his eyes as she had a sad look.

Lucy: for not being there when your needed.

Zack: is alright, your here now.

Then he felt an invisible tentacle of arms hugging him as lucy hug him.

Zack: aw, you miss my hugs, right?

Lucy: yes.

Yuna: (hug lucy as well) i miss you Lucy.

Lucy: yeah, me too.

koan happy to see it until he senses someone as his eyes is wide but stern look as he growl a bit, he slowly turn around his right arm turn into a blade ax point at a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit is the school uniform jacket but underneath it is a navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as it 's left "eye." And it's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it. Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt, a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed and wearing white shoes.

Koan:(serious but a bit deep voice) ryuko matoi and senksetu, hehehehehehehehe, hahahahahaha! well this make things a whole upper hand.

Ryuko: h-hey koan.

Koan give a narrowed his eyes as he is not speaking to her, then lower his ax blade then turn his right arm back to normal, he still not saying a word.

Ryuko: I know your still mad at me, and what happen...I was free by mako and senksetu, then that bitch about to blow up until senksetu sacrifice.

Koan: hmmm, I thought looking at senksetu will piss you off, even you did call him ugly before ,matoi.

Ryuko: I was, angry, it just I wasn't myself.

Koan: yeah and I try to calm you down and remind you, but you push me off since you was the only thing that left remain that I lost and broken, but thanks to you I absolute lost my sanity matoi, and feel complete with madness that healed it.

Ryuko: that's not healing! I regretted,(look down) I regret everything what happened back there, I was scared and confused.

koan: yes you was, I was scared the most of losing you to them! (growling) those fake memories I see within your mind, it like replace of time and you attacking them, I did my very best to free you and confess you but you treat me like those peoples! Even they cheer of vilgax's assassin hunt me down ! and you give you away that kiss to that rip off babrie doll whore! Now those memories are now crawling of the inside of my skull! when I was slash! (then suddenly red blood like color and black crack spreading slowly to his body)

ryuko then hugs koan as he try to pry her off but she kept her iron grip.

koan: let go off me matoi!

Ryuko: NO! I'm not letting you go again!

Koan: you should've have the will to not let their overwhelm you!

He poofed in smoke to get out as ryuko about to but he point his finger at her.

Koan: not yet, all the pain and that face, 3 things that worst. 1. you gone berserk of fighting nui when I help, 2. woke up at coma and become someone I don't know and 3. your last strike of becoming this purity bitch happy that raygo and nui said, do you know how munch I endure then your pain ?! I wasn't dead since you know I was tormented already so cant die. Even in death, as the agent of chaos there is no strings on me anymore, you made me this which I thank, the old koan who is a shell for sanity is gone forever and this who I am! The true me!

he then walk off as the red and black spreading slowly more as he gone now, she on her knee about to cry but the eye of her uniform look at her.

Senksetu: ryuko, is not too late to give up.

Ryuko: how? is all my fault I let this happen to him.

Senksetu: it is not, raygo and nui are the one who did it, koan is suffering that he endure the pain that he lost you the most, you have to reach to him further if you want him to show him, how munch you love and needed him, like I already forgive you for what happen.

Ryuko:(got up and wipe her tears off) alright then (walk to find him)

Zankoko: who is that?

Zack: koan's childhood friend, i'll explain the way, so watch dog, ready to do your thing?

Zankoko:(smile) you know it.

As zankoko went off, while ryuko is finding koan as she look around.

Ryuko: oh where are you koan?

senksetu: he had to be here somewhere.

Ryuko: I got it, there is only one thing that draw his attention,(she touch the tab on the eyepatch)

senksetu: ryuko! if you wear and activate junksetu he'll might kill you!

Ryuko: if he wants it but I don't care! I want my childhood friend back! I ain't letting him go again!

Senksetu:(sigh) alright then.

She then tap her arm three times then a blue flashes it happen then show her with each version features a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads but senksetu's ees the most, with the white-orange scleras changed to black. Ryūko's chest is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body, as her butt are expose along her hips. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe. and white horns like, white long, white and blue lines heels along.

Ryuko: Life Fiber Override Kamui Junketsu!

She then look at herself.

Ryuko: I was hoping that I never see this form again.

Senksetu: still haunt you perhaps?

Ryuko: if that damn bitch and nui would never force me to wear it, I felt I betray you and koan

Senksetu: that wasn't you there, I know you better then them.

Then a black tendrils in coming toward her, as rykuo quickly move out of the away but the tendril zig zag wrapped her around, come out of the shadow is a humanoid red and black crack like spreading all over his body, but his hands live gloves, bottom waists like pants, he had claws, white flame shape eyes, and a fur frame.

?: Karnage is starving! (looked at ryuko) so you had it on, guess a rematch perhaps?

Ryuko: please koan! I never wanted to hurt you!

Karnage:(walk close to her) hurt me? You was easily pull by them when I want I my life!

Ryuko: koan I swear, I never wanted this to happen, after I free I felt like an idiot and blamed myself when I thought you was died.

Karnage: hmm?

Ryuko: you heard me, I though you were dead, I search for you everywhere, I wanna fix what did was stupid, I let my rage and those bitches get to me.

She in tears as she use a big red scissor blade to cut his tendrils.

Ryuko: please, I was so lonely and killing me self, however I cant die, I-I missed you a lot.

Then she grab his face as he remove it to show koan's face, then touch his cheek.

Ryuko: there all better, I've missed you so much that I was so lost with out you.

Koan then turn back to normal.

Koan: you mean it?

Ryuko: yes, I swear i'll never hurt you nor let it happen again, please forgive me, i'm so very sorry.

Koan then look at her then hugged her tight.

Koan: koan glad to have ryu here, me forgive you.

She smile then and in tears of joy hugged him back, then he spank and grope her ass make her moan.

Koan: how naughty, you first wear senksetu and now as junksetu give you a sexy view.

Ryuko: just shut up and kiss me now. (kissed him)

Koan kiss her as she moan but accept the kiss as her outfit turn back to normal.

Koan:(break the kiss) still sexy as ever.

Ryuko: and still handsome as ever.

Koan: yeah, now let koan heal you up good.

Koan then kissed him again but deeply with his tongue, then he then slide his hands underneath her top and fondling her breasts and slide his other hand to her ass then grope it. She moans in his mouth but she held him closer as he kept pleasuring her.

Koan: does my kitty need more.

Ryuko: yes!

But then Tsume came in as she pouted.

Tsume: i wanna feel too!

Koan duplicate himself as he pounce as he to a deeply kiss and fondling her breast underneath her hoodie jacket and spanking her ass as well.

Ryuko: ooh~, so good~, I've miss this feeling, I want more, it's so good~.

Tsume: oh yes! So good! More!

Koan: let's go somewhere private

 **With zack and Medaka.**

Zack: so what is it you want meda-chan?

Medaka smirk seductive as she zoom as the door locked and the curtains is closed.

Medaka: this is what I want.

Zack: huh?

She sway her hips and lean to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Medaka: you.

She kiss him as he kiss deeply as she moan and blush, he fondling her big breasts so munch while spank her ass and grope it more as she moan of the pleasure she having. She then push him to the floor then crawl on top of him with a sexy smile.

Medaka: now I have you all to myself, forgive me for being slightly greedy but I want you all to myself.

Zack: okay and beside.

What teleported in was zack duplicate with yuna making out as he pleasuring her.

Zack: I'm not the only one.

Medaka: i see.

Then she moan as she felt something poke her as she look to see his hard cock.

Medaka: (smile) well, look what we have here~.

She unzipped his zipper to show his hard cock as she rubs his cock. That make him grunted then she begin to strip her clothes off and so do zack along zack 2 and yuna, zack 2 and yuna did a 69, zack 2 licking her pussy and yuna sucking his cock, medaka use her big breasts between zack's cock rubbing them and sucking them at the same time make zack grunting more pleasure.

Medaka: oh zackery, thinking naughty thoughts about your president already~?

Yuna: big brother, your cock is so nice.

Zack: don't stop!

Yuna: who said that I'm stopping~?

As then the two girls begin picking up the pace while zack got medaka's big breasts to do a titsfuck moving his hips to deepthroat her as she enjoy it, then the two zack can feel like they cant hold it anymore.

Zack: we're cumming!

They cummed inside of their mouth has medaka and yuna swallowed it and lick their lips.

Medaka: Mmm, that's good.

Yuna: so good~.

medaka notice she feel different but good and stronger like before and senses is like zack's abilities but different in her way.

medaka's thought: this feeling is amazing, I'll use this for my act as president and helping people.

zack:(telepathic) as long is wisely and responsibility meda-chan. (make medaka giggle with a smile)

medaka's thought: you know my actions zackery.

zack:(telepathic) which is why me and the rest got your back, and you got ours.

 **with koan**

Koan and koan 2 letting ryuko and tsume sucking his cock by bopping their head making the koans grunting in pleasure they feeling.

Koan: so good!

Koan 2: cant hold it for munch longer!

They cummed inside of the 2 girl's mouth as they swallowed it and lick the cum from their lips.

Tsume: delicious milk~.

Ryuko: yummy~.

then the 2 koans give them lovebites toward the ear, neck, collarbones make them moan, ryuko grow liger ears and tail , then her junksestu battle outfit turn back to a dormant form is that of a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides.

Koan 1 grab ryuko's ass cheek then shove his cock inside of her pussy make her moan a lot, he thrusting savagely while spanking her ass and groping her breasts a lot, koan lift tsume up while her legs wrapped around his waist, he pounding very fast in her pussy as tsume meowing like crazy, the two girl eyes roll up, goofy smile and faces along tongue stick out.

Ryuko: I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE! CUM INSIDE ME, I WANT ALL OF YOU!

Tsume: MORE! MEROWR! GGIVE IT ALL TO ME!

Koan: WE'RE CUMMING!

They cummed inside of them as the girls moan loudly, koan 2 poofed as ryuko and tsume lay down at his chest while he petted their heads.

Koan: how was it?

Ryuko and tsume: meow~.

Koan: hey ryuko, your outfit of junksetu look good on you.

Ryuko: thank, but I didn't like wearing it

koan: ryu that wasn't you back there, hell your sis wear senksetu ounce.

Tsume: kk got a point.

Koan: kk?! only one person told me and that...my...sister.

Tsume: ding ding.

Koan:(tears) I...I thought...you died by Jennifer, I saw it!

Tsume: yeah, I am some of the lucky reincarnated people.

Koan hugged her tightly and cry deeply to her chest, she smiled and hugs his head while petting his hair.

Tsume: I'm sorry to make you sad.

Koan: sis..i thought i lost you, where you've been?

Tsume: but now I'm back with you.

Koan: and a sexy kitty. 

Tsume: (purrs) all yours~.

 **Meanwhile**

Kanoya and his gang member who despise medaka at the class room after class.

The 2 gang member brought a box of tools of weapons, bats, pipes and metal bats.

Gang member 2: kanoya-sempie, we should have enough weapons soon so I say we attack.

Kanoya: no we need twice what we have here, and could we please get something thicker and longer and easier to handle?

He grab a long hard stick with nails one it then slammed it hard at the desk as he panted then see the stick is hard enough to makehim chuckle.

Gang member 2: aren't you too careful? She might he crazy then seinruyami, but she just a little girl but we not sure of orion and other, come on boss that's tough.

Kanoya: you idiots! Your are all idiots! She isn't crazy have you seen her?! And orion have a relationship with her and seinruyami perhaps that very crazy of an animal! So those 3 are god damn psychopaths! Hey! Has anyone heard they had a weakness?

Gang member 3: eh she use to have issue with animals.

Gang member 7: what you talking about man? I heard from her she have a pet dog or something and orion and seinruyami, well nothing from them, so stupid.

Kanoya: damn! Your all worthless! (he smash the desk in half with the wooded spike)

While zankoko is walking down at the hallways and went inside.

Kanoya: huh? (spotted zankoko) oh Hitoyoshi-kun! Took you long enough, I've been waiting for you.

As then she kick the weapons to the ceiling as it stuck there making him pissed.

Kanoya: what are you trying to pull?

Zankoko: medaka-chan is even willingly to love gap tooth red eye punks like you, and if you carry out plan. you probably wont them her nor zack-kun and his brother, they'll beat your ass. But since you let me find out, I have to taker steps, my childhood friend do everything by herself along zack of how he got her back, and I cant neglected them , kanoya-sempai, you said there must've something else I rather be doing, and I hate to admit to a punk like you. but you, was right about me,i can be someone to protect medaka-chan but the most I want to protect is zack-kun.

Kanoya:(yell) I have no idea what that mean! ( grab the both desk) so tell me! What. the hell! Are you trying to pull here?!

Try to slammed her but she jump up.

Zankoko: that's non of your business.

She kick him in the face send him slammed to the wall.

zankoko: you guys don't get a chance to repent! tomorrow start spreading the rumors the student council president kurokami medaka, vice president Zackery orion and his brother koan seinruyami, keep a vicious watch dog! on their side, with their personal reason that affect the entire school! The student council will act!

They heard clapping as everyone turn to see zack and koan.

Zack:(smile) well done zan-chan, I know from my heart you can do it and thank you for it.

She blushed red and look away.

Zankoko: h-how munch you two hear?

Koan: a lot.

Kanoya: oh it's you two.

Zack and koan looked at him as kanoya shiver in fear and hands up.

Kanoya: l-look! I'm sorry! I swear I wont go against her nor either of you! Just don't kill me!

Zack: we wasn't but make sure your luckly she have a heart, but me and koan.

Koan: let say is not worth it, come on zan, let's ditch these stupid dogs.

Zankoko: yeah.

As then they left

 **timeskip**

at the judo club people are flipping there members down, then there is a girl has light green hair and purple eyes doing a match with member as well.

?: seem the club crasher hasn't gonna drop by like she said she would.

Guy 12: she probably scared, I mean why would she? Our judo team is the best the country we kick ass! Hey what about those two new student zack orian and koan seniruyami?

?: those two just arrived 2 days ago.

guy 12: I heard this orion guy vice president and relationship with the student council president along those other new girls.

?: hmm, maybe I should pay this zack a visit.

Guy 12: even the club crasher too and same with this serinyami, I heard he's really crazy and an nutjob along other new girls who knows him and say these two guys are brothers.

?: anyway only in the individual category that what you're striving for? But, since you brought it up. I wonder she really is crashing all these clubs one that almost assume she's planning something serious but she not that smart.

Then non then Kouki Akune who got his towel wrapped around his neck.

Kouki: she is nothing more then a performance born out of desperation and insecurity , a futile display of fictional strengths to support her claim that she alone is fit to stand beside the one who's the real champions.

?: what you say akune? Do you know a very verifiable fact?

Kouki: of course, hitoyoshi is mere insect, but kurokami medaka is my beautiful flower, a precious blossom.

 **Timeskip**

Zack, his girls and medaka is here along koan's girl to see everything seem like set up.

Medaka: where's koan?

Zack: a walk.

 **with koan**

Koan is eating a banana upside down with his monkey tail. as he see ariake and isahaya is running in their jumpsuit.

Isahaya: come on ariake, if we don't hurry up we'll miss practice.

Ariake: yes! I'm sorry, but isahaya'sempai, why didn't you wait for me to finish changing? The past few days you been nice to me, I sure appreciated.

Isahaya: i'm not being nice! (run faster then saw kouki came by) oh! We're gonna crash!

But he caught her but what they didn't know koan got them.

Isahaya: oh forgive me.

Kouki: please take more care ,that w-

Koan: yellow!

They notice koan carry them as he put them down ,she blush and maaze close of his happy smile.

Koan: becareful alright?

Isahaya: i'm sorry.

Koan make am onkey noise then leap and flip to the trees while kouki was surprise then walk off of remember this koan.

Ariake: sempai! Isahaya-sempai are you okay.

Isahaya: yeah, yeah.

Koan see kouki walk off.

Koan: the prince of kudo huh?

 **Timeskip**

Medaka is now in her underwear and bra with a white kendo uniform while hugged zack's arm.

Medaka: alright everyone, we're visiting the judo today.

Zankoko: ugh, lock the doors! Close the curtains! Show some modesty!

Alexis: and zack is here! What the hell medaka?!

Medaka: I don't understand? (show her chest) why should I have no clothes without hsowing my fine tone body, which I don't mind let my Zackery look it.

Alexis: is it me or your hair seem a little, spiky almost like zack.

Medaka: (fan her face) oh your not seeing things blue queen.

Alexis: I swear i'll strangle you one of these days!

Shadow:(hugged zack's arm) and he's my you greedy president!

Medaka: who said that I'm satisfied?

Shadow: I don't care! He's mine!

Ryuko: (waking up like a cat and rubbing her eyes) would you all be quiet? I'm taking a nap here.

Zack senses something as he open the window as koan fly and land at the floor.

Koan: yellow what doing?

Ryuko: koan, come sleep with me, I feel cold.

koan: okay lay down and koan's fur frame will warm you up.

She lay down and fall sleep to his lap then tsume pouted and joining in.

mumu: why she like a cat?

koan: oh ,cuz koan mate with her and now she a liger.

Mumu puff her checks out of jealousy but see tsume smirk at her then ryuko grin with a chuckle abit.

medaka: well what are they odds, little yuna and I too with zack.

alexis, lucy and shadow bunny: say what?!

Zack: yeah, but don't worry, I didn't forget about you girls.

Koan: same here mumu.

As mumu hugged him and alexis and lucy hugged him but jealousy at yuna and medaka. shadow jump at her for the kill but medaka raised one finger as shadow stop in mid air.

Shadow bunny: huh?! What gives?!

Medaka: I now have some surprises like Zackery (then grab shadow's bunny ears)

Shadow bunny: damn it let go of me so I can cut you to ribbon you stingy bimbo!

Medaka: how can you do that when i'm holding you?

Shadow bunny growl

Zack: that's enough meda-chan, shadow stay calm, you can hugged me and i'll treat you your favorite ramen.

Shadow bunny hugs zacks chest with a smile.

Zack: oh shadow, now meda-chan you have to share okay?

Medaka: I will.

 **Timeskip**

Zankoko: what you say? The judo team?

Medaka: yes, there captain, Nekomi the 3rd submitted a request from the suggestion box, this is it.

Zankoko: did she say Nekomi nabeshima from team special?

Zack: she sound famous, heard she called the judo trickster.

Zankoko: and she's the judo captain?

Medaka: yes, however she will soon be stepping back, and she will to accept her successor

Koan: fish!

Medaka: well in any case we should pay a visit, since the judo have a familiar face if you know what I mean.

Zack: really?

Medaka: yes you'll see.

 **Timeskip**

The student council members went to the kendo club as medaka, zack and koan wear judo attire.

?: hey, hey, hey! welcome to our dojo, i'm the one who send the request, judo captain Nekomi nabeshima, I'm so glad you can join us. (giggle)

Medaka:(shake her hand) student council president kurokami medaka, we are here to render any assistance we care.

Nekokami: yep, yep I'm counting on you kurokami-chan, you see i'm really the captain and name only to be totally frank to you I've been having trouble choosing replace, good help is so hard to find.

Medaka: I see, this is my vice president and my childhood friend orion zack and his brother seirnuyami koan.

Zack: yo.

Koan: yellow neko what doing? me is koan! (laugh crazy and make frog noise)

Nekokami: they are intresting.

Medaka: yes very munch.

Nekoami: so orion-kun is it true?

Zack: true what?

Nekoami: (cat smile) you battled monsters and change into an alien?

Zack: hehehe, you can say that.

Nekoami: and your kurokami-kun's boyfriend as well?

Zack: yep, is true since we know each other way back and same with zan-chan.

Nekoami: I can tell.

Zankoko's thought: _I didn't expect her to be like this ,and I thought zack-kun erase the memories of keeping it low._

Nekoami:(turn medaka) yeah but someone on our team want to say hello to you but seeing zack is your boyfriend i'm pretty sure if he accept this or not, akune! Hey akune kouki!

Then opening the door is akune in his kendo uniform.

Zack: _huh?_

Koan: _banana peal head?_

Akune: (kneel to medaka) it's been to long medaka-san, i stay in the background wishing not to disturb you from your valiant and munch needed from the council i waited the day you and i would be reunited.

Medaka: let us dispense with the ceremony, akune the second, they other our watching us.

Zack: and you dont have to be too formal.

Koan: sure is! (grab akune to lift him straight) no need for that.

Akune: may i ask Medaka-san, are those two the new student?

Medaka: yes indeed, meet my vice president who's my childhood friend and boyfriend, zackery orion the first year and his brother who's my special enforcer and survillance, Koan seinruyami the first year.

Akune: hello.

koan: yellow what doing? Me is koan!

Zack: nice to meet you, hope we get along, want to show that gradttitue stand tall and chest out along stomach in.

Akune: yes sir, of course zack-sama.

Zack: zack-sama?

Akune: since you and medaka-san have a history and a relationship together, along I heard rumors of you and your brother transformed and fought those monster or, I show my respect and see you as medaka-san's right hand man.

Medaka: and now, for the reason we're here, important student council business. To select your successor I believe the new team captain is needed right? For now we'll consider you an exception akuine the second year, go chat with zankoko for the moment. Or maybe more then that, I thought there must be catching up to do.

He walks over to the wall where zankoko, as the two glared with their arm crossed giving a huffed while turn their head to not look each other.

Akune: it's been awhile, uh… so sorry what's your name again.

Zankoko: hitoshi zankoko, and who might you be? Seem like you care.

Akune:(glared at her) hey! Insect! I see you're still doing a fine job living on medaka-san's full potential, just to make sure your aware it was your fault medaka-chan, didn't win 100 % of vote!

Zankoko:(glared at akune) well I wouldn't be hard on me if I were you, your fans would cry if they know their darling prince of judo was bullying an underclassmen it only showed your true colors, also be careful if I tell my childhood friend, zack-san about you.

Akune:(eyes wide then frown)childhood friend? With zack-sama? Your bluffing.

Zankoko: like I bluff for being zack-san's childhood friend, (smirk) in fact, oh zack-san!

Zack:(Came by while eating a carrot) what's up zan-chan?

Zankoko: akune just called me an insect.

Zack:(drop his carrot and frown) the fuck?(turn akune) you call my zan-chan an insect?

Akune: uh-oh.

Zankoko: if you think that worst, at Hakobune Middle School he use to be a the destroyer of a delinquent known as the destroyer, let say he try beat up medaka.

Zack's eyes turn red make akune shiver in fear.

Zack: akune, have you ever heard of a combination you can do with judo along Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Joint lock?

Akune: h-hey zack-san, it was in the past and I didn't know any better.

Zack:(eyes turn back to normal) your lucky she have a heart of it, but go further of zan-chan, I show you my way of hold lock you like a pretzel make your nuts in pain, you got me?

Akune: I-I got you.

Zack:(Eye smile and grin) good that's perfect, I hope you two get along(walk off eating his carrot)

Akune: (sigh) I though I was going to die.

zankoko: you haven't change a bit akune-sempai, when we went to the same middle school, you like medaka-chan so munch, then you hated me as munch you like her, medaka0chan was adore by anyone , but she take that averaiton that far.

Then koan came by looking at akune.

Akune: huh?

Koan: (pull a bit of akune's hair) banana peal.

Akune: I'm not a banana.

Koan: your hair is a banana peal.

Zankoko laugh at that.

Akune:(Angry tick mark) DOES MY HAIR LOOK LIKE A BANANA TO YOU!?

Koan: yes, a pealed up that is upside down.

Akune cant help but back away notice kaon's isnitnct of an animal act up as he jump at him but zack caught up.

Zack: down boy, we'll get you some soon.

Koan nodded, look akune then make a monkey roaring make him jump back.

Akune: w-what was that!?

Zack: koan is all animals even mythical , but beyond it so becareful not make him angry, he's the natural predator.

Akune: oh thank god, I almost got eaten, (turn zankoko who stop laughing and wipe her tears off) you think is funny?

Zankoko: its hilarious.

Medaka:(point her closed fan at the members) listen up! I'am in the strong opinion , the judo cannot be taught by others, you'll learn it from yourself, I shall begin success your work, if you believe yourself worthy stand up, don't hold back simply because i'm a woman, and believe me I will take on everyone and fight till non of you remain.

Guy 53: oh my gosh! it's the ultimate counter stance!

Alexis: there she go again.

Nyu: nyu?

Ryuko: she seem to have fun, remind me of other clubs back then.

Nekoami: she doesn't respect her story judo team, i'm almost insulted.

Akuine: oh come now, you cant really blame her, we maybe the judo team of loose sense of words , but you and I are probably the only one who can put up a fight and just maybe we.

?: okay! All you just sit back and watch i'm going first, i'm joan the team's captain, look at me ! you think anybody else is even close to be qualified. (charged at her) hahah! And you cant blamed me if I can only touch your boobs during the match! Which i'm going to!

Medaka then slam joan to his back.

Zack: nicely done meda-chan, (turn the group) naturally. However ,did you not understand me? I said I would take on all comers and I wouldn't hold back, I mean take Zackery and koan for example.

Guy 46: wait, they took judo too?

Medaka: yep, there professional mixing any type of their skills along Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Joint lock type, I have tested Zackery and it was impressive that it was a tie.

Guy 74: no way!

Guy 43: somebody actually a match for her?

Zack: meda-chan why you had to tell them?

Medaka: (giggle) just to see you embarrassed, in memory you were shy and always close to your sister and the plush doll.

Zack: alright then, no huggy nor lunch time with me for you.

Medaka: you wouldn't would you?

Shadow bunny: more huggys for me!

Medaka pouted at her.

Zack: I will if you don't do that, i don't do of getting popular.

Shadow bunny jumped then hugged his right arm and sigh, then petted her, shadow bunny stick her tongue at medaka as she pouted more at her.

Shadow bunny: nana!

Nekoami: how cute, a plush doll that can talk and move. Can I see her?

Shadow bunny: (pout) okay.

Zack: if you be good, i'll hugged you comfy in my sleep warmly.

Nekoami then grabs her and token a look at her.

Shadow bunny: hi, i'm shadow bunny, is nice to meet you.

Nekoami: why hello there, (hugged her) aw aren't you adorable?

Shadow bunny: thanks.

Nyu: (hugged zack) zack cuddle!

Shadow bunny: hey! He's my huggy!

Nyu: my cuddle! (pouted at her)

shadow bunny pouted, She pounce to huge his other arm as they both glaring.

Zack turn to see nekoami talking to zankoko and see medaka taking on the other member even aukine make ofna challenge.

Alexis: oh here it comes.

Zack: yeah

Then suddnely somewhere far coming zack, medaka, Tsume, ryuko and Koan.

Zack: well shit, ultraman and johnny quick.

Koan: there coming soon.

Medaka: them?

Zack: yeah, superman's and the flash's evil counterpart.

Then running in the kendo room and crashing though the wall are two people, the one floating is a man with a deep blue jumpsuit and crimson cape on his back and he has a U on his chest, next to him is a man wearing a crimson red jumpsuit with lightning on his upper chest and wearing a helmet.

?: well, well, if it isn't the boy blue.

?: and his pet brother.

Zack: hoenstey ultraman? There's door here.

Koan: how about this pet bite off your damn helmet off.

Ultraman: like I care, both of your bounties will be all worth it.

Medaka: bounty huh?

Johnny quick: yeah, you can the two of them have a history and a boutny to have them dead or alive.

Zack: how about we settle this outside then?

Ultraman then crash onto zack and slam him to the floor.

Zack:( smile) still pissed that I beat you ounce and stole your name?

He headbutt him send him flying ,zack clap his hands to refixed all the damage as everyone is awe.

Zack: please excuse me and Koan.

Medaka: I'll come too.

Ryuko: same here

Yuna: yeah.

Koan: what about stay and watch zan and banana peal head match?

Medaka smile then she duplicate herself.

Guy 46: holy crap! I'm seeing double!

Zack: (chuckles) your a very quick learner Meda-Chan.

Medaka: yes, thank you.

Zack: alright then, time to roll out!


	4. Chapter 4

The school has became a battle ground for the two evil copies and the school council, then zack,medaka ,ryuko and koan faces johhny quick and Ultraman.

Ultraman: so you must the girl who seem like the queen of all this school huh? Names Ultraman, leader of the injustice crime syndicate.

Medaka: hmm, I can tell that your name is kal-ll.

Ultraman: you guess right , and i see your hook up with blue boy here?

Medaka: oh, zackery is already fames.

Ultraman: (eyes glow) to bad your school turn to dust.

He eyes toward the school building, medaka slam her foot on his eyes and sending him crashing.

Ultraman: (got off) not bad.

Zack: wanna tag team meda-chan?

Medaka: of course.

Then zack turn to his ghost formed.

Zack: ladies first.

Medaka: such a nice gentlemen.

As medaka and ultraman zoom in clashing each other with pucnhes as they take in the air while koan using his speed as johhny quick is fighitng him zoom zig zag around the area to the world as then koan kick him send him tumble to the ground.

Koan: getting slow johnny boy?

Johnny quick: oh your going to get it!.

Koan: then show me what you got! (hit his nemetrix)

As he turn into a big bunny color light brown, blue and white and 3 small horns.

?: **QUICKLIUS!** (He zoom out in speed) then catch me johnny slow poke!

Johnny quick: GAH!

He zoom after him while ultraman and zack along Medaka are clashing on land and air.

Ultraman: (got punched in the face) gah! Well I can give you created, time to go full power.

He then charge in blinding speed at the president and vice president, as then medaka and zack felt it then caught his fists but the impact blow both them as they crashed through the forest.

Zack: alright, let's do this.

Medaka: I'm curios on what abilities you have zackery.

Zack turn back to normal , then boost up as a white aira along silver and blue whisper like around him.

Medaka: the power of nothing

Zack: and that's not all

Then took out a blue kryptonite.

Ultraman: (eyes wide) blue ...kyrptinote!

Zack ate it as now a bluish white energy of and aura came out.

Zack: and one more of it.

Then his whole body cover in a white liquid symbiote, a black spider symbol, black like gloves and black like boots, belt and black shoulder armor and black eyes.

?: anti-venomous!

Medaka: now that's impressive.

Anti-venomous: thanks, here. (toss medaka a blue kyrptonite)

Medaka: hmm, if you can do then i too use the power of nothing along the magic red solar.

Ultraman: what?!

Medaka close her eyes as she take a new form as her hair turn blue along red lighting dancing around her then her eyes open to show the color green.

Medaka: hmm, interesting, i call it Positive Azure mode

They nodded as medaka appeared behind ultraman as suddenly he felt an energy that blue punches hit him many times as he scream in pain. Anti venomous make his arm into wide ax blade slashing him a lot then medaka did an uppercut then she jump up then ultraman shot his eye beam at her but no effect.

Ultraman: what the hell?!

She then slam her fist at ultraman's face as he crashes to the ground.

Ultraman: damn you!

Medaka: give up and I shall spare you kal-ll.

Ultraman: like i need advice of you.

But then anti veomous tentacle came out grab him as blue kryptonite energy is nullifying him as he scream in pain.

Anti-venomous: who's the tough guy know?

Ultraman use super breath to blow him to let go but he stumble as ultraman is panting then anti venomous reform back to zack.

Zack: you know you give superman a bad name.

Medaka: and I consider the name ultraman go well on zackery.

Zack: really? It does?

Medaka: of course.

Zack: well the new ultraman is here and now to end it, medaka if you would.

She nodded then she cover in eletric then uppercut him hard send him flying.

Zack: he didn't know i got rid of his power after I drain him out of it.

Medaka: (sexually smiled) you are bad zackery.

Zack:(smirk) not as bad as you are meda-chan.

Medaka: now then, what should we do zackery?

Zack: koan maybe dealing with johnny quick, he might be done.

Medaka: let watch.

Zack: sure is, how you handling your new powers going?

Medaka: it's not that hard, I can quite get use to this.

zack: yeah.

medaka: what that anti-symbiote anti venom?

Zack: yep, but is rename anti-venomous.

Medaka: I heard, mind if I have a symbiote?

zack: why?

Medaka: I have to use different abilities, but I cannot let you do everything for me anymore, I want to fight my battles as well.

Zack: i know meda-chan, I just making sure nothing cant hurt you, you said we all have limit even me but you as well.

She smile and hugged him and petted his hair.

Medaka: well look at you, being all wise.

Zack: I get that a lot, i'll customize this symbiote made from toxin and anti symbiote.

As she let him go, zack let his hand out, the black symbiote oozing, went to medaka, it formed a suit except not covering her face, is like black spy suit as the symbol of the white spider was in her chest revealing her cleavage, she had on heels like boots and had black gloves while on top of her hands were white and a skirt.

Zack: there you go. And damn.

Medaka: hmm very nice.

Zack notice his ultramatrix spinning and beeping.

Ultramatrix: {New Species and Alien smaple been complete, evolutionary upgraded}

Zack: interesting.

Medaka: Zackery, I notice you can mimic and I can mimic right?

Zack: yes, and turn it into many different ways, modified, customize and upgraded.

Medaka: (smile) hmm, interesting, I'll keep this secret.

Zack: yeah.

Then she change her outfit back.

 **with quicklius and ryuko vs johhny quick**

Ryuko riding on the alien bunny slashing on johhny quick who kept dodging and kicking her while punching.

Johnny quick: is that all you got shit? No wonder you cant save your boyfriend back then.

Ryuko: what about your girlfriend?

Johnny quick: what you talking about?

Ryuko: oh don't be blind, koan told me about you and what's her name… atomica? Oh wait, she's not your girlfriend, because your too much of a worse.

Johhny quick: leave her out of this!

Quicklius: look ryu, someone is being jelly.

Ryuko: more like a magget.

quicklius: that explain she don't date him, hey I heard she dating and sleeping with power ring.

He has gotten furious and charge at ryuko and roundhouse kick her but luckly it was an afterimage shocked him then quicklius make everything in slow motion around, not even johhny quick cant get out of there.

Quicklius: would you do they honor?

Ryuko: of course, thank you.

Ryuko then raised her red scissor lade to charged in to slash him many times as everything back to normal quickclius give a big kick send him flying.

Quickclius: I know it, flash is way faster then this bozo.

Ryuko: (hugs him) that was fun.

quicklius: it sure was

then medaka and zack cmae in.

quicklius: we made johnny go bye-bye.

Zack: and we made ultraman history.

Ryuko: now back to the judo.

Quicklius turn back to koan.

Koan: okie-dokie! Hahahahaha.

As they walked in the judo club and shadow tackled zack in a hug and mumu tackled koan in a hug too.

Zack: heheh hey shadow.

koan: yellow mumu!

Nekonai: took you two long, anyway, great fighting there.

Zack: meh is nothing.

Koan: all we need is a sack of potatoes.

Nekonai: now that's all out of the way, we still need a judo caption and the match begin.

koan: what match?

Nekonai: between zankoko-kun and kouki-kun.

Koan: ohh okay (pull out a box full of cherrrychunga and popcorn)

Zack: this should be interesting.

Zack pull out a box of root beer cookies and chicken nuggets.

Nekonai: okay, here are the rules: this will be a 10 point match verus the no time limit 1 point match, if you can score one point efore akuinefirst 10 you win, hitoyshi-kun.

Kouki:(image of a two snake behind him) heh, I commend you for not high tailing and running away from my talent, oh right insect don't have tail are the?

Zankoko:(imagine of an ant behind her) what is this? You know I have the chance to run away, you should've know I spoke to you sooner smarty pants.

Medaka:(bring her closed fan) running away? Thats never an option, we accept all quest of challenge and without guard of consensus. No matter the purpose or circumstances you may face, I will total regard diffcully around any situation, the sandbox academy student council will act submissions, I will not say you cant lose, but I wont allow you too run away, hitoyoshi zankoko I demand you to embrace!

Nekoani: (giggle) you have it tough, oh well, you may as well obey her final order, once this fight is over, our prince will be on the student council and Hitoyoshi-kun will belong to us, go!

zack: do your best zan-chan!

Zankoko and kouki are now in there stance.

Zankoko: _akuine-sempai all ready a team special, as a judo aesthetically I cant beat him straight up. I must end this match as soon as possible,_ (charged) _take the offense, first strike advantage!_

Kouki: (throw her to the ground) second strike advantage! well look at you now, I don't attend of all you done, is almost comandible, believe me. I respect the afford you expended to keep to medaka-san and zack-sama. However ever is all you have i'm afraid.

Zankoko is struggling to get up from the floor mat.

Alexis: she keep trying.

Zack: cuz I know she no quitter even if she do struggle.

Kouki: stand up, I still need 9 points, I squash you for medaka-san over and over like an insect and lost to disgrace humalitiy shame.

She got back up and charge at the prince of judo.

Nekoani: yeah? akuine is on a roll, that was a beautiful stroke, if he had the chance to counter , he can beat anyone. But judo of a prodigy is expected no fun to watch.

Medaka: it is appearance to me you dislike prodigy, nekoani the third year.

Nekoani: yeah but absolutely dislike prodigy, and that loading you and akuine, my judo's philosophy excels and ready to triumph of hard work over time.

Medaka: so I see, the judo trickster provide kiting unique perfection.

Nekoami: (giggle) come on kurokami-chan, prodigy should stick together right? While the rest of the commentary team up, forget like that in talent, the judo team don't need akuine so you can have him. but in return how about you give us hitoyoshi-kun? Is a fare trade don't you think?

Zack: let just put our mind at ease.

Medaka: there is no such thing as a prodigy.

Nekoami: huh?

Guy 11: check it out, the match has just begun and he's already scored 7 points.

Guy 5: looks like aukine is going all out you guys.

Guy 14: make since, they're aren't lucky pinch in judo like there are other marital arts.

44: guy: an immature can't possibly challenge on auikune.

Nekoami: yep that's the difference of times, there plenty of prodigies lots of them, i made it my calling to beat those prodigies using underhanded methods. well you can lose today hitoshi-kun, 6 months training with me and you'll be able to beat him I promise.

Joan: ah man that hurt, I don't think that first year put a fight but she hasn't broken any rules either, this is rules and she hasn't even flipped up not once I thought she was stupid but thinking this girl is working on an angle.

zankoko got back up panting hard.

Kouki: I retrace what I said, you do have metal as well as commitment effort, after nine hits most worthy opponent would be unable to even stand up. that's true what they say, tried on a worm and it was hard! Very well! I shall putting you out of your misery! Today the day I will end your stubborn denial of my darkest gone greatness!

zankoko's thought: _damn! there's nothing I can do agiants them, how am I suppose to win ? medaka-chan shouldn't throw me into battles I cant win, well she cares more about following the students doctrines and having me around. I've been with zack and I cant even sure if can fight his enemies along side others. I guess, it doesn't amttter if your willing to take my place, go ahead , and it nice be with you close zack-chan._

Medaka: zankoko!

Zack: zan-chan!

Zankoko turn to medaka and Zack in the side lines.

Zack: don't quit on us! I know your tough and even the strongest or toughest struggle in situation or circumstance, never lose to any matches you face! Cuz we believe in you, if you love me show me your true will power!

Medaka:(show a cute face along puppy dogs) so win! Just win! I unable to perish! I cry! Really far!

Zack: _HOLY SHIT! That was cute._ (blush very hard as bright red and heart beat like a fast race car)

Zankoko start to get back up while zack kept staring at medaka's cute face and his tail appeared of a reptile waggy but shake it off.

Guy 12: She's gonna fall!

Zankoko:(grab his waist) man! I never see you cry before and not gonna let that change ! along I made promise to zack-chan!

Kouki: no! How could you?!

She push him down to the ground.

Guy 42: a- a double take down?!

Guy 2: how she know how to do that move?

Zankoko: I swift off yoru feet, literally (she lay down panting) wait, hey what were going to admit aukine-sempai? Come on tell me.

Kouki:(got up) I admit defeat, you went up to me, this match is yours.

Zankoko grin and eye smile while she been pick up bridal style by zack as he smile.

Zack: once again, you amuse me zan-chan, your a great girlfriend to me.

Zankoko blush more and looked away.

Zack: your cute when you blush. (he kiss her on the lip)

She is surprised from the sudden kiss, but she gave in and hold him close.

Nekoami: I don't believe it, she actually defeated aukine, and wait you said take down a few times myself but hitoyoshi-kun's form was beautiful.

Medaka: there is no beautiful or ugly, no prodigy or colorful, every human struggle to survive in this lifelike Zackery and koan use too and there's no difference between you and me.

zankoko then fallen asleep in zacks arms being cute as he chuckle.

Zack: oh zan-chan. (then he let her sleep to his back as she hug him)

Nekoami: say kurokami-chan, aukine judo is quite lovely, but did you know he has gorgeous handwriting too?

 **Timeskip**

zack and his girls except medaka, along koan and his girls walking.

Shiranui: so, that what happen for real? (Spinning) sound like you have a rough time all that, the time would've been easier if you just ask me for help.

Zankoko: what difference will that make in any universe whatsoever?

Tsume: you didn't help her in that dog situation.

Shiranui: so let me ask you, did you find anyone who take over judo captain?

Zankoko: oh right, in the end, Joan took over with medaka's blessing.

Zack: yep sure is.

Koan: even he was a bit of a perv and was the first brave to charged at M.

Zankoko: make perfect sense, if it wouldn't happen if Nabeshima-sempai given up on recruit.

Shiranui: yep and just between you and me you better hope she's given up.

Zankoko: hmm?

Shiranui: what about the prince? What happen to auikne-sempai?

Zankoko: who knows? That has nothing to do with me.

Koan: oh he'll be joining us.

Zankoko: say what?

koan he open to the door to see auikne who's naked make zack's and koan's face turn green and puke at a trash can they pull out, The girl felt disgusted and their cheek blush.

Zankoko: wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Koan: AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?!

Kouki: I'm not, (show that he is wearing underwear) see.

Koan:(gasp) you wanna be captain underpants too?! Awesome!

Kouki: what? Anyway I given up on chasing you out, i yet to give up on chasing of medaka-san ,beside nekoami-sempai force me.

Zack: I see, well welcome aboard me and my girlfriend hope you get along, including my zan-chan.

Kouki: I will my master, as in today I akuine kouki of class 2-122 has been known student council secretary, i'm so exicteded to work with you master and sempai.

Zankoko about to yell but zack give her a kiss to calm down and blushes to look away.

Zack: alright and put your clothes back on, if anyone needs me I'll be training somewhere so let meda-chan knows this, and koan be in charged while i'm gone. (teleported away)

 **Timeskip**

Zack is shirtless doing training by using the door he made to his training area room. Since after his sword trainimg along marksman and fighting skills and combination even without powers, fighting hologram enemies and giants, using power and aliens combination, then begin meditating.

Zack: (sigh) _inner peace, is been some days, along i met medaka, is interesting of meda-chan, zan-Chan, lucy and alexis my 4 childhood friend together. But is curious, if this a demimonde how did i met meda- han and zan-chan when we was kids? And how alexis, yuna got here as well?_

He then felt someone is watching him.

Zack:( sigh) you can come on out now, I know your there.

?: oh you spoil my surprise.

Zack: hi there morrigan.

Floating down behind him is a woman with long green mint hair, a very revealing black onesie, has boots, purple leggings with bats, she has devil like wings on her lower backs and little ones on her head and has pink arm clothing.

Morrigan: (hugs him) oh zacky~, what big muscles you have~.

Zack: (chuckle and smirk) seem you watch me train huh?

Morrigan: well yes, but I believe there is another who is watching you from a far.

Zack: really?

Morrigan: yep. (Kiss his cheek) she is strong but soft like a dorian.

Zack: yeah, and how you know where i was at?

Morrigan: a demon never reveals her secrets.

Zaclk: very well. (kiss her back)

as they kiss zack push her to the ground.

Zack: that someone is meda-chan, my childhood friend.

Morrigan: Hmm, interesting.

?: hello bat bitch.

They turn to see shadow bunny resting on a tree.

Shadow bunny: he's my huggy.

Morrigan: (giggle) well if isn't stingy bunny, good to see you.

Shadow bunny: your still rotten as ever.

Morrigan: and your still greedy that I'm enjoy huggy my cute zacky.

Shadow bunny: HE IS MINE!

Zack: relax shadow, and beside heard the news dung is back?

Morrigan: yeah, his sense is very awful as always.

Zack: yeah I know, and I heard of ultraman I got a bounty which means me and koan have it.

Morrigan: I see.

Zack: meaning a lot of enemies but it wont be a problem.

Shadow: you missed the humiliating of charmcaster who came in.

Morrigan: oh, that would be interesting

zack: she's a racoon now and gonna get mate by a bunch of make racoons. (make Morrigan laugh hard)

Morrigan: oh my god, that's hilarious!

zack: I got a video of her getting torment, wanna see it?

Morrigan and shadow: yeah!

As they turn it on the tablet.

Zack: oh hey charmcaster.

Charmcaster: help me! There's 200 of those male racoons and there fucking on me for real!

Zack: oh I don't know, your are gonna be a mom soon, and kids need their parents right girls?

The girls all laugh at her as the tablet turn off.

Zack: well i'll give it a 10 of how funny it is.

Medaka: it sure is Zackery.

Zack: oh hey meda-chan.

Morrigan: so your this medaka

Zack: medaka, meet Morrigan a succubus a.k.a a demon queen.

Medaka: greetings.

Morrigan: is nice to meet you.

medaka: mind if I join in of your training?

zack: of course

medaka: also.

she snatch him and hug him like a plushy.

Shadow bunny: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM! HE'S MINE!

Medaka: no, beside zackery I notice at judo you blush hard of my cute face.

Zack: t-that let me off guard, I didn't see that coming.

Medaka: don't lye to me zackery.

Zack: well I admit, it was pretty adorable.

Medaka: anyways, lets head back to the council room.

Morrigan: yes but I'm taking him with me there. (snatch him and teleported away)

Medaka:(fly off) get back here morrigan the succubus!

Shadow bunny:(run super fast) GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

 **Timeskip**

the group is now with a student council as zankoko and koan watering the flower.

koan: it smell stupendious, like me!

Zankoko: yeah, but we're still running out of room with all these flowers arragment.

alexis: no kidding, we usually move them outside with 1 month of a job.

Koan: if you like, I can make a door to a room for enough space of the flowers.

Zankoko: I don't think medaka-san needs that, she promised to make the whole school filled with flowers.

Koan: oh good.

Zankoko: why?

Koan: me use this door of koan's room.

Then kouki came in with student council uniform but show not wearing any shirt underneath.

Kouki: hello ladys and koan-kun.

Koan: yellow!

Alexis: hey.

Kouki:(turn zankoko) I see you gave slay away of your mindless labor, I must say I must commented your a harmful insect by seeing you care for the flower you may say, an officially bug.

Zankoko: I'm use to you insult me with every other sentence but why dress like that.

Kuki: hmph, I auikne kouki am a student council member, it is my duty to follow any example of our president medaka-san and her boyfriend vice president zack-sama, (grab his jacket to expose his chest) I wil-

Alexis grip on his face and lift him up show a scary aura.

Alexis: if you try to show off to me, think again, if you strip i'll strip your limbs off.

Kouki: y-yes mam!

Zack: heh heh, you know I never seen this side of you.

they turn to see zack arrived and medaka.

zack: put him down alexis, he can be an idiot sometime but we just got the rookie.

Alexis: alright, (drops him) just make sure he doesn't flirt with anyone.

Zack: oh I will and koan make sure,(turn kouki) careful about bugs kouki, koan can become one that dangerous, and he have a giant ant and he don't like it of you insulted like it.

Kouki:(gulp) a-alright.

Zack: also we have a new member-

Then came in Morrigan wearing a uniform hugged him from the back.

Zack: meet Morrigan Aensland, a succubus and a demon queen.

Morrigan: hello.

Zankoko:(snatch him off) hello to you too.

Alexis: are you kissing me?!

Morrigan: what? we know each other and I love my king.

Zack: anyway can I be excuse meda-chan? I want to tour Morrigan around.

Medaka: very well, come back soon.

Zack: okay shadow your with me.

Shadow bunny: (hugs his arm) YAY!

Zack: also be in your human formed.

Shadow bunny: okay.

She poofed to her human formed.

Zack: and as for me.

zack then poofed to show he's a plush gray wolf with his hoodie trench jacket and still have his blue eyes and red scar.

Zack: there we go.

Shadow then scream with glee and hugs the plush zack tightly.

Shadow bunny: OH MY GOD! YOUR SO ADORABLE!

She lift him up and hugged him tight then zack's girl glee gather around him.

Medaka: You spoil yourself zackery.

Zankoko: oh wow, your so cute now.

Alexis: AH! SO CUTE!

Yuna: PLUSHIE ZACKEY!

Morrigan: oh your so cute as a plushie!

Nyu: nyu!

Zack: well I thought it be nice of shadow like to hold me of it.

Yuna: can me and nyu come?!

Zack: alright then.

Yuna and nyu: yay!

As yuna, nyu, shadow and morrgian go with the plushie zack as medaka pouted as she want to hugged him.

 **Timeskip**

Medaka is drinking tea but she have no sleeves on her.

Medaka: now Yatsushiro the third year, explain your request.

Zankoko: summer uniform , already?

Koan: but is not summer school, if it is not near july of my bro's birthday.

Zankoko: I'll keep that date in mind.

Kouki wearing a underneath shirt of a collar up.

Kouki: should I cut off my sleeves?

Alexis: just leave it on for now suck up.

The girl now names yatsushiro is sitting across from medaka, she has black and dark green eyes. She wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though without the tie.

Yatsushiro:(rubbing the back of her head) well this isn't exactly a formal request or anything like that, but here's what I want; I kind of got a thing with this guy and well just connect the dots, when I saw your campaign poster I notice that your handwriting by pen and brush was very pretty, and my handwriting sucks so I though "hey, hire gun."

Zankok: _medaka-chan's hand writing was kind of famous, in third grade she was an apprentice to a famous curlificer, but after 3 month she confess him to retire or so the story goes._

Yatsushiro: I always have a bad conflict of my hand writing , so sue me, god don't make me say it ! I need you to write a letter for me! Please! (slammed her head to the table)

Koan: _hmmm, her scenes of the crush seem to my bro, somehow._

Medaka: ah I see, well I would not mind assisting, (close her fan) but there is one better suited to help you in this situation, (point at koan) koan the first year and my new dear brother, I assign you to help Yatsushiro the third year. (point at kouki) As secretary aukine the second year will assist you ,do and listen to koan as both of you take full responsibility for this request, show the student what their student council's special chief surveillance and secretary.

Koan: okie dokie M! you can count on koan and banana peal head as we'll make her write like a mantis drawing a wood with butter! hahahahahahaha! (whack his head to the ground and make an owl noise)

Kouki: don't call me that!

Koan: then why it look like that? It look shreded of peal of on it.

Kouki: I SAID I-

Koan: (red eyes) WELL FUCK THIS FUR FRAME! FUCK MY UNIFORM! AND FUCK THIS STRAIGHTJACKET! YOUR HEAD IS A BANANA PEAL!

This shut him up by fear of koan's rage.

Kouki: o-okay let do our job

Koan: (eyes turn back to normal) okay judo guy! Hotdog let's do it! (eye smile and grin)

 **Timeskip**

Zankoko: well after seeing her request, her handwriting definitely isn't neat at all, but these day you can use a cell phone.

Medaka: well somethings are best though a written letter, I understand the sentence behind it.

Zankoko: well I never thought koan-san capable of doing this request, but teaming with aukine-sempai on the case.

Medaka: yes, there should not be any problems, there are no problems and that's the problem , also in fact what I see inside and out of koan seem very unpredictable along him and Zackery are alike as twins but different in some ways, I trusted koan seem more then meet the eye.

 **Meanwhile**

Kouki: a love letter?

Yatsushiro: (blush in emberesment) yeah I want you to write a love letter for me so gosh don't let me beg! You got a problem with that?!

Kouki: no, of course not.

koan: nope.

Yatsushiro: I get it, it's strange for a tough girl like me to give a damn about mushy stuff, I know how diky I look but I… but I fell in love with somebody and I… I would change it if I could but I can't.

Koan: relax yatsushiro, it doesn't how looks or personality be, is in many way to calm down, no one wont hear our conversation.

Yatsushiro: a-also koan is it?

Koan nodded.

Yatsushiro: y-you know your brother right?

Koan: yebba.

Yatsushiro:(blush) u-um, what does he like?

Koan: well… (he go to her ear and whisper it to her) that what he like why?

Yatsushiro: um, thanks.

koan: you have a crush on my bro do you?

The tomboy blush supernova and her head is steaming.

Kouki: i must confess, at first I thought you piney over a crush,(hold her hand) but no I understand ! as-

Koan: (he push him to let go of her) what this dude trying to say, as specialty surveillance chief and the sectary on my side we'll help you practice so you can express your feelings to zack with acceptable style.

Yatsushiro: uh, yeah.

Koan:(turn kouki) also kouki listen here of advice that you must follow my lead, if you do it yourself. if you use your own words and along writing means who feeling you ever confess? So don't take another person place she not asking for help though however she making a wish cuz she created a problem so guidance her of the emotional pain, understood?

Kouki: right, I didn't expect you do so.

Koan: just following it, (pull out books, papers and a lamp from his fur frame then snap his finger a door appeared) now let's begin it Yatsushiro so you express your feelings in words.

Yatsushiro: wha? Huh? What is all this?!

Koan: follow me to the door, so I can explain it.

She nodded, as koan and kouki went inside as they begin helping her.

 **with zack**

As zack back with yuna, nyu, shadow and Morrigan.

Zack: we're back,

Medaka zoom quickly and back to her seat hugging the plushing zack.

Medaka: finally, it's my turn.

Shadow bunny: WHAT THE FUCK!? I WASN'T DONE YET!

Medaka: well it looks to me that you already done.

Zack: so anything new while I was gone?

Medaka: well we had a request

zack: and I see kaon and kouki take the request?

Medaka: also can I ask you about koan?

Zack: like what?

Medaka: well just today, he just exploded and lash on kouki the second year.

Zack: oh I see, well you know me and koan are alike, also we both can be hothead.

Medaka: well i'am curious of his origin, how you two met and how he's insane?

Zack: it's a long story.

medaka: I got some time.

zankoko: well i'm curious of myself as well.

zack: well you see, same like my except he was raised at the orphanage and got adopted, he didn't get along his new parents and his sister, but soon he do when the kids at school treat him as a nobody, he want attention as he do comedy jokes and pranks, ryuko and along tsume defended him and then at middle school he had a crush on Jennifer.

Zankoko: and it didn't work out well like you ddid with alice?

Zack: yes, but however she continue, she the one who kill his parents and his sister, as munch her and her boyfriend dung along allies tormented him too far along mutated him, they made him a beyond ultimate predator and hunter, even he to be sane, shy, nicer, being funny, and this.

He pull out a picture of koan who have light blue eyes, lighter orangish-red hair and peach skin.

Medaka: that his old appearance?

Zack: yes, Jennifer broke koan by push him in the pit, he escape and kill her, and let say he have a little sanity but that lost when thing gone rough with ryuko and other enemies, after he gone insane he wasn't no hero nor villain as he make trouble, rampages and wanted.

Medaka: I see, thank you for letting me know, so did the people treat him like how you do?

Zack: yeah as they call him a "demon", munch more he don't trust no one, since dung and made him a weapon thought of replacing me of their plans failed, but when I met koan I see him like me of a lost cuz, he did have amnesia only remember his name and other was a blurr and fuzzy. Many things and full of surprises but split personality particles of him. He was a very tough opponent of mimic other my ways so I do to him, as me and ben work together we made an offer of him joining us so we can help him, he have time to think and begin to redo a new life of being a hero, even though he is madness but wanted to show not all crazy are bad, so he become part of a family and we defeated dung who now back, he train a lot by teacher, friends, me, ben and everyone so he can be the hero of chaos, and That what make koan a koan.

Medaka: that's a good story, i'm proud you help me.

Zack: I learn and thank my brother ben for that, which I own him my debt.

Medaka then starts to cuddle with the zack plush.

Zack: also what dung mean of this girl he after that possessed "all fiction"?

This made medaka stop snuggling with zack and acted serious.

Zack: I assume you know this person, and the look for your face, what she did made you almost snap, along her negative, lying and despair but she hid unware emotional ,not understating nor trying, as she if huh?

Medaka: yes I have, what she is i met back then as little kids ounce.

Zack: we'll talk of it sooner.

Medaka nodded then get back of cuddly him more then koan and kouki came back.

Zack: also nice summer outfit meda-chan, look great at you.

Medaka: why thank you zackery

As they look koan and kouki have arrived.

Koan: we did it!

Kouki: uh how did you change into a plushie Zack-sama.

Zack: I'm full of surprises

He poof back to normal as medaka still hugging him.

Koan: also z someone outside want to meet you.

Zack nodded as he walk off.

Zack: I'll be back.

Medaka: say Koan.

Koan: yeah M?

Medaka: I heard your story, and I want to apologize for your journey.

Koan frown a bit but spoke a serious voice a bit deep as this almost caught zankoko and medaka off guard.

Koan: seem my brother told you of it, although no need kurokami, it was just one rotten bad day, that we all go insane from it sometime.

Medaka: I feel your pain

Koan: ever have a rotten bad day?

Koan: yeah, even i can see in your eyes is tougher and not easy how it is from within.

Medaka got up and hugged Koan surprise him, She look at his eyes even deep but patted his head like he a lost animal or someone but something or anyone isndie of him helping and there for him when he all alone as he similar to zack but different as so munch madness but is pure and not corurptd.

Koan: hmm?

Medaka: it's okay to cry, it's alright

Koan: you really okay even of what. I am?

Medaka: (let go of him) of course, can i see it?

Koan nodded as he morph as he now look demonic, nothing but his black shorts. Crimson is 5'8 feet tall and weighs 160 pounds, ripped. He had dark red skin from head to toe and had light red stripes all over his dark red skin body. He now had black iris but with yellow glowing pupils, and his ears were pointy as an elf, llight red with a few black highlights. The center of his hair was pure light red, but the left and right sides of his hair both had black highlights. are horns coming out of his head. And wearing an orange jacket with yellow and red stripes all over it, along with a yellow shirt underneath, along with grey shoulder pads that had four small red thorns, and one big red thorn one each shoulder pad. He is also wearing a brown belt to hold his black pants together, which his black had two red stripes and a yellow strip on it, along with black boots which had a yellow streak where the toes are in the boots, and a red streak where the bottom of the bottom of the boots.

Medaka: I see.

Zanoko: whoa.

Kouki: I think I'm going to faint.

Ryuko: oh koan...

Mumu: huggy.

Tsume: big bro.

Koan: this is what dung and jennifer did to me, they say they wanted a monster but sooner when i become hero, people wasn't...afraid of me.

Medaka: (smile and patted his head) is because you do the right thing along your no monster, you are your own person, your koan first third year and a hero of chaos.

Koan then turn back to normal then grin wider and laugh crazy.

Koan: me like root beer!

Medaka: that's the spirit, so how you handle the request?

Koan: peachy!

Medaka: I would like to hear about your request you've completed.

Kouki: well as i took note of koan-kun's lesson and advise which i assist.

Koan: me use a door that the inside was a week but the outside it was like either 1 hour or 20 minute, we help her practice to get it right of her feelings of the person she like to express, so after the hard learning she got it.

Medaka then smile and patted both of their head.

Medaka: you two did great

Koan: can koan get cookie now?

Medaka: of course root beer cookies

Koan: hotdog!

As with zack who is outside waiting.

Zack: i wonder who the person is.

Then yatsushiro is now very shy holding an envelop, she walk up face to face Zack.

Zack: oh hey you must be yasuhsiro, so you want to meet me?

Yatsushiro handed out the envelop and in embarrassment.

Zack then accept the envelop.

Zack: thanks.

He then opens it and starts reading it.

Zack: why yatsushiro, what you wrote is amazing, i love it.

Yatsushiro is blushing even more.

Yatsushiro: say Zack.

Zack: yeah?

Yatsushiro: um… c-can y-you…

Zack: take a deep breath and calm down.

She nodded as she take a deep breath and sigh calmy.

Yatsushiro: um, i really like you so c-can you, even you have those girl as, um your g-girlfriend so can you...go out with me?

Zack: (eye smile and grin) of course i don't mind, i like you too.

She blushed more and start to steam, but zack pets her head to calm her down

Zack: hey , hey relax , let hang in the lunch room together?

Yatsushiro nodded and zack wrap his arm around her as they walk off.

with koan

koan, his girls, zankoko and shiruani as koan and shiruani eating hamburger.

koan: me know of Kenna Yatsushiro is violent and a tomboy.

Shiruani: sure is, when she didn't feel like taking the stairs she jump out of the window, when the handle didn't work she broke down the door, i can go on! On! On!

Zankoko: a shirunai, I wouldn't describe being violet.

Alexis: sound stupid of it?

Zankoko: yeah.

Koan: oh she maybe clumsy of her own strength also me figure something why who she choose.

Zankoko: huh?

Koan and shirunai got a bag of chips.

Koan: well even M do good of it and banana peal head and I did good, now she can confess her feelings to zack.

Zankoko: wait what?!

Zack's girl: Huh?!

Koan: yeah she confess and I saw them gonna hang out at the cafeteria.

Alexis: (runs off) honestly I couldn't leave even a second from zack!

Shadow bunny:(run off speed) SHE IS NOT GETTING A SINGLE HUG!

Yuna:(running) big brother!

Morrigan:(running) she is not taking my zackums!

Nyu:(running too) zacky hug!

Zankoko:(run off) HEY WAIT UP!

Medaka who came in super speed zooming up to keep up, since her super hearing and sense.

Medaka:(run off) I will not be defeated.

Koan : and here they go.

 **with zack and Yatsushiro**

At the cafeteria they are eating then tell her some story of his mission and adventure as a hero and his friends along koan.

Yatsushiro: damn, you got some crazy adventures.

Yatsushiro: yeah I see how you getting it.

Zack: what skills of fighting you can do?

Yatsushiro: oh just martial arts and kick boxing.

Zack: cool ever mixed that in a good combat?

Yatsushiro: not yet, you do the same too?

Zack: yeah marital art mixed hand to hand combat along other skills, since I did took Taekwondo along some a double kick set way back when I was 14, I can teach you some if you like.

Yatsushiro: oh sure.

Zack: uh-huh.

Yatsishiro: so I heard rumor you transformed into aliens and , do you know kamen rider ex aid, knock out fighter?!

Zack: oh that? Yeah I got one.

Yatsushiro: so cool.

zack: I know, interesting of the kamen riders?

Yatsushiro: yeah and transformers is cool too.

Zack: great.

Medaka and the girls arrived.

Zack: oh hey girls.

Yatsushiro: so cool.

zack: I know, interesting of kamen rider?

Yatsushiro: yeah and transformers is cool too.

Zack: great.

Medaka and the girls arrived.

Zack: oh hey girls.

Shadow bunny: (hugs his arm) mine!

Nyu:(hugged his other arm) zacky hugged!

Yatsushiro: hey! I was here first!

Shadow bunny: oh yeah?! he's mine first!

Yatsushiro: get the hell away from our date!

Shadow bunny: make me!

Then she got punched in the face as everyone fight in a dust but zack whistle

Zack: who want a plushy of me?

Zack's girls: WE DO!

Zack then pull out plushy of himself, wolf form and younger version , he throw it to them as they hugged it.

Yuna: YAY!

Medaka: now your spoiling us zackery.

Zankoko: (blush and cover her face with the plushie) it's cute.

Alexis: aw, so cute.

Nyu: CUTEY ZACKY!

Shadow bunny: yay! I can hold zacky forever!

Morrigan: aw, so cute.

Yatsushiro: (embarressment.) i-its cute.

Zack: hehehe you girls what can I do with you?

Koan and his girls came as koan went to his side.

Koan: well it get more stupendious bro when is time to go wild.

Zack: yep, it help in any situation if your ready, is time to roll out!


	5. Chapter 5

The girls, Kouki, even zack and koan who's asleep are on the floor while Medaka is doing a truck load of paperwork.

Zanko: h-how come zack-kun and koan asleep, a-and we can't?

Shadow bunny: t-they finish there load, but there in pile are still half.

Zack: i love the new show on cartoon network... (snoring in his sleep)

Koan: yandere i kill you!... (snoring in his sleep)

Yuna: big brother, pl-please help us…

Zack snoring while holding a transformers acition figure, koan hugging a rubber chicken as he snore like a bear.

Kouki: hideyoshi-kun, can i, quit the student council? Can i?

Zankoko: heheh, heheh, you're not getting away from this, this time akune-senpai.

Kouki: however, medaka-san is truly amazing, she done ten times the work along zack-sama and koan then we yet, I don't know any better i think she's a machine.

Medaka: no, that's not true, i'm binding myself overwhelm of paperwork by see behind before me, Zackery and koan have finished there and they need some sleep.

Zankoko: how so? What you mean?

They notice zack's ultramatrix beeping and spinning and same with koan's nemetrix.

Ultramatrix: **{new alien d.n.a has acquired, new evolution function complete}**

Nemetrix: **{Predatory alien, Predatory alien genetic accepted! New evolution adapt! Fuwahahahahahahaha!}**

Morginn: oh~, are you all thinking what I'm thinking?

Zack in sleep grab shadow bunny and koan grab mumu too.

Zack: warmth...(snoring)

Koan: softy….(snoring)

Shadow bunny: yay! (snuggled)

Mumu: fluffy! (snuggled)

 **Timeskip**

Madaka: the main cause is the clubs have finished recruiting and starting up business. There are too many request budget increases.

Zack: we can use a teasuer?

Kouki: as former judo team member, i can tell you this munch, every yen on our budget counts, i understand why people are requesting and increases, times are tough all over.

Medaka:(Sigh) money makes the world go round.

Koan: hey koan hear a song about that.

Zankoko: this school has so many clubs, it's a miracle anyone has time for classes, we have darts club, a blowing club, a bobsledding club, we're in japan for god's sake who bobsled in japan? What's the board doing.

Zack: damn is more like a school club then a normal club.

Koan: koan don't care, as long member of pokemon, me called it!

Medaka: however we have a limit amount of funds to offer, if we split it evenly each club will receive pocket change, that solution wouldn't be fair.

Zack: we'll think of something.

Medaka: Zackery, do you have grand zi o?

Zack: (chuckle nervously) i'm sorry what?

Medaka: don't lie to me zackery the same year, I know what your going to do next and what little changes you make yourself. Now please, hand over grand zi-o to me please.

Zack: well not like any makes different or so

He pull out the grand zi o riderwatch which medaka like it.

Zankoko: and do tou-

Zack: yeah hold on.

He pull out zi o trinity, zi o ii, geiz revive, woz driver.

Zack: koan.

Koan nodded as he pull out from his fur frame quiz riderwatch, shinobi riderwatch, geiz revive, kaikai riderwatch.

Medaka: and gigna?

Zack pull it out gigna riderwatch too.

Medaka: thank you, I'm glad we reach an agreement.

Zack: your going to kill me one day medaka-kun.

Medaka: said to the unkillable god to his future betroth.

Zack: like how you are as long we share, also...(sigh) there coming.

Medaka: who?

Zack: let say... Um, I'm the new den o.

He point the sky as coming is denliner train.

Medaka: I see, so you know momotarus, ryuutarus, uratarus, kintarus and sagi the imagins along with deb the imagin I presume?

Zack: exactly how much kamen riders have you watched?

Medaka: exactly 1,404 and counting, not including the extra ones.

Koan: what about that spin off of shinobi and kamen rider ryuki?

Medaka: that as well.

Zack: also deb not with me, i become some other new rider who replace even, (look down sad) kamen rider knight.

Medaka:(hug him and petted his hair) oh zackery the same year is okay, it's never your fault to begin with.

Zack: i know but i wish it shouldn't been him.

Medaka: i know you'll honor him along the other rider.

Then open the door wide is momotaros as he's here with ryuutarus, uratarus, kintarus and segi has arrived.

Momotaros: HEY!

Zack: momotaros! Guys! Great to seeyah!

Alexis: took you look enough.

Ryuutaros: HEY HEY ZACKY!

kintaros: (fall from the door) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Zack: you too as well kin.

Seig: a pleasure.

Urutsros: we thought we found you here.

Zack: guys meet Medaka kurokami and zankoko my other childhood friends , girls which you know the imagin.

Momotaros: yo!

Medaka: hello momotaros the red imagin.

Koan: koans under the bed!

Koan hiding under a bed.

Ryuutaros: hey K!

Koan: yellow! You found me!

Zack: koan where you get that bed?

Koan: koan found it from my head.

Kouki: let me run this by you and see what you think, i say we assign all remaining funds to one club. one of my duties is planning the club relay, normally this is considered a social event but we could give the winning club a budget increase. We distract everyone with a big contest yet us to wage the masses by awarding one team with monetary incentives.

Zankoko: _this guys good, he'll make us do his job for him you watch._

Medaka: that's is an excellent idea, however the relay scope is too narrow, if this become a serious contest the track team would enjoy a significant advance.

Zankoko: oh I have the perfect thing just give me a sec let me find it here, I was going to bring this up later but you guys jumped the gun.

she give this note to medaka.

Zankoko: we have a note from the suggestion box.

Medakak: hmm, (reading it) "kurokami medaka-san, I think is a waste that our new 15 meter pool room is rarely ever used, could we hold an event that uses the new pool?"

 **Timeskip**

Zankoko, shinarui, zack, and koan who's having lunch as koan and shinarui eating donut and banana pudding.

Shinarui: hm? Did you say they'll be an inner club aquatic meet?

Zankoko: yeah, you know the indoor pool that just finished a couple weeks ago with that grant, on sunday we're holding an invent there. The winning club will receive an increase to it's budget.

Shinarui: hmm, the track team will no longer have the advantage.

Zack: emaing the aquatic club should catch a break, something special of is not just a swimming pool nor ordinary game.

Koan: all we need is a sack of potatoes.

Zankoko: what dose potatos have to do with swimming? 

Koan: why does it? Koan taught potatoes to swimming to avoid those trees.

Zankoko: we're swimming inside.

Zack: don't bother, it happen around

Shinarui making yawning like noise licking the flavor donut from her fingers.

Zankoko: what is it?! you have something to say, you just go ahead and say it shinaruai-sensei.

Shinarui: something to say? uh nope! Nothing at all(try to reach another donut but empty)

Shinarui looked at zankoko holding the spare box of donuts.

Zankoko: I see.

Shinarui: however, I was going to mention that if your holding this invent in the water you should be aware that it's not a fair condense because the same park academy swim team has three flying fish you carried a lot of money.

zankoko: swim team? flying fish? what you talking about? God you just ramble, focus.

Shinarui grin as she snatch the donuts.

Zack: she pulling riddles.

Shinarui: (feeding koan some donuts) explain exactly what you mean.

Zankoko:( bow to her knee) just explain what you mean please!

Shinarui: that's munch better!

Students: is disgusting how friendly they are

Koan: boo! (the students run off) koan love donuts!

Shinarui: (share some) here!

Koan ate it.

Shinarui: they are these feeble, 3 team special student who is the real deal. Non the less, there money Grubber. They only pacific busniess offering prize money those are swim brother school for the right prise. They wont eyes throwing the race. And they bet their own rave all the time, i heard all kind of story. Well you be careful and watch the situation very cloesy your princess might be without peer of course but you cant still lose.

Zack: thanks for the warning.

Koan carry a fridge.

Koan: as long they wont get me gold and my collection of rubber chickens.

Shinarui: there only interested in money.

Koan: that what they all say , koan brought his fridge

Shinarui: (drool)do you have pizzas in there.

Koan:(laugh crazy) yebba ! So I'm putting you in charge to use it and borrow it.

She drool up a waterfall.

Shinarui: (hold the fridge)i love you so munch koany!

 **Timeskip**

All the clubs are now at the large swimming pool. Zack in his swim trunk and koan too along still have his fur framee.

Koan: oooh.

Zack: seems every club member made it.

Kouki: can't believe all 15 clubs are budget increase are here, they want cash.

Koan: some people we know as kendo, track and judo team.

Zack and koan turn to their girls in bikini as they blush.

zack and koan: uh….

Tsume: what you think big bro?

Morrigan: looks good in swimsuit?

Zack: y-yeah.

Koan: yebba!

Then medaka came with pink and white line bikini along have a microphone.

Zack: ….

Shadow bunny: zacky? Zack. (waving her hand at him)

Zack steam out and turn red.

Koan: bro steam out like an oven!

Then his head exploded then fell in the pool.

Shadow bunny: ZACKY!

Yuna: he's alright ,watch

His head regenrrate and have swirling eyes. Then shadow bunny jump in and get zack out of the pool.

Yuna: (giggle) big brother silly.

Shadow bunny hug him.

Shadow bunny: zacky wake up.

Zack: (woke up) what happen?

Shadow bunny: is nothing.

Medaka: alright you fool, make no mistakes this is war. He do not work will not eat. But is not a human process said , he does work will eat ! You must win your earning !

She passed the microphone to Koan.

Koan: yellow everybody what doing? Anyway we'll now explain how this game goes who participants. of all 4 event will win a high score of the end of the game! We'll explain but first 3 base od this rule. 1. Only 3 members from each club of display teamwork. Handicap male will wear floating or all student male of device along playing field.

Medaka: koan, I'll take it from here.

Koan: okie dokie! (Give the microphone to her)

Medaka: now my exterience was attened to get everyone pumped up. I'm sure someone unhappy that the winning time win the prize. But I like to reveal this invent were worth a time. I want you to enjoy yourself, so i propose a bonus to make it more fun. The student council will also participate this obsolete competing along beside you and if any club regardless is over already place ahead of the student council, i will triple the budget over my pocket! How bout that?!

Everybody cheer for it.

Zankoko and kouki: (slump) i told her to stop

Zack and koan: cool.

Medaka: then I will officially declair the first sandbox academy aquatic meet open! The first invent be, underwater basketball !

Zack: hmm nice

The horn begin as came out of the water is hoops.

Zack turn at Mogana and two guys with him.

Zack: _Captain, Umumichi Yakushima, Vice-Captain, Sotsu Tanegashima and Mogana Kikaijima._

Mogana: basketball is first, so what you guys think?

Sotsu: doesn't matter to me at least, the girl along those two boys are freak of nature. I wont deny it that, but were like sharks on water and there nothin but chum.

Umumichi: exactly, our objective are absolute Victory, win for money.

Mogana, Sotsu and Umumichi: and lose for money.

Then up on the skybox, there is a little girl with red glasses and purple hair with a red ribbon on the back and hair buns.

?: here we areat the very first enterclub, the first invent is under water basketball. Alright let get started. Oh i forgot to introduce myself, I'm acting President as a broadcasting club, Aso Tanzaku.

shiniranui: And I know everything by in the whole wide world ! Is straight to the point hansode shinranui! That's me !

Aso and shiniranui: we'll be your commentator.

Aso: we shoudln't be explained the rules , there 20 balls per teems and the bottom of the ball of the pool, throw them many as you can into the basket before the time run out . i dont know why I'm explaining it so i suggest i told you i dont need to. Flr every ball in 1 basket you earn a point.

Aso and shiniranui: okay , let's all get fired up!

Aao:(turn shiniranui eating a snow treat) so I've been told correctly, i understand your good friends with the student council members koan seinruyami.

Shinranui: yep! you can ask me anything about koany! 

Shinranui: well not going to his personal info, (touch her cheeks with her hands and blush showing loves hearts) but he is a big softy when he is all nice, very crazy but so funny, the among super duper cute, funny, smart as I felt love struck. I first met him of his first year here, we share such meal together! it was like rainbow and unicorn not to mention my first kiss!

Koan: hahahahahahahaha! (raised his arms up flapping like a bird) thank you!

Aao: I see, anything else?

Shinranui: he also a superhero! Like his brother zack!

Nekoami: (giggle) you should've different rules, these floater will keep you from doing anything useful in this game of treasure diving, cuz you wont able to dive at all.

Koan: but there no treasure, if it was me will sell it for penguins!

Shadow bunny: my Zacky is going to win!

Mumu: same with koany!

Zankoko: these deviced are handicap the boy.

Kouki: and you nekoami-san, only you of all girl team just because of that.

Nekoami: (giggle) well I may have set down as captain but I've never relinquished myself title as trickster now did I?

Kouki and zankoko: how could she be so shamless about cheating?

Medaka grab and hug zack as medaka now in an orange and single strike yellow bikini reveal her cleavage.

Zack blush harder.

Zack: uh... uh.. uh...

Medkaka: (smile seductive) likewhat you see Zackery~?

Zakc nodded fast.

Medaka: good,(looked at nekoami) it doesn't matter, if you believe in cheating and trickery then so be it, i'll shall operate by my own standards as well, this would be a good battle Nabeshima the third year.

Zankoko, kouki and nekoami: she got change.

Nekomi: (giggle) yeah good luck, _well defiently should have chosen different rules, this girl hasn't been handicap._

Zack: also meda-chan, you can let me go now.

Medaka:(pouted) no, your too huggable.

Shadow bunny: that son of bi-

Aso: so on the line, we have a budget increase for the winning club, tell me. how you think the first national goes shirunai-san?

Shirunai: non of us play basket ball since grade school so I doubt anyone real advantage, I suppose the basketball team might have slightest.

Aso: huh? What'd you mean the basketball team?

Shiurnai: uh huh, where you play basketball in or out of the water, you have to pick up the ball in the basket to earn point, that's the way the games is play hello coyanker, hello, (turn aso) what is it ?

Aso: well, it is, I was just surprised that you had a reasonable comment.

Shirunai: there technique for basket is somewhat different but most people know that because it just not up on these things like I am, so you ask me...this little exerciser indent is cloak in mystery that no one can see the outcome of team, hehe.

Koan: (blush) _that face expression is so cute._

Aso: I doubt what the idvant is ( the buzzer start) oh there's the buzzer! Look like the first aqua meet is about to begin, is everyone ready on your mark get's set go!

as everyone trying there best ,deep down medaka,zack and koan getting the ball.

zack:(look up) it seem everyone having their time trying to get the score of these ball to the hoop.

Koan: yaba.

Zack: but is still fun.

Koan about to eat it.

Zack: koan no, do not eat them.

Koan: (pouted) fine.

Medaka: well boys, shall we?

Zack and koan nodded.

Zack, koan and medaka swimming up.

As while the student trying their best as nekomi came out of the water.

Girl: captain!

girl 2: captain we all have a lot of trouble picking up the stupid balls

Girl: and if we missed the stupid basket, the stupid will sink to the pool again.

Nekomi: i'm not the captain, but i'm the former captain but flatter non the less(thought) _yeah, this is really difficult, I thought it was simple but is a lot harder as I expected._

Zankoko, kuoki, nyu, morrigan, shadow bunny, yuna, alexis, mumu, tsume, ryuko are relaxing sitting on chairs with umbreilla not playing the game.

Zankoko: there we go.

Nekomi: you guys wait a sec! Why you guys get out of the swimming pool?

Alexis: you serious?

Shadow bunny: (smirk) I told you, zacky will win this!

Mumu:(smirk) and Koany too!

Zankoko: are you kidding?

Kouki: she kidding right? Hello we'll get in Medaka-san, Zack-sama and koan's way.

Nekomi: huh? Wait what? Kurokami-chan a- now that you mention it where did those 3 go?

Zanoko: where they go ? Good question nekomai-senpai , where did they go. It doesnt matter where they went. Cheating and trickery maybe your game but Medaka-chan , zack and koan beleives centenary and domination , no matter what or when they follow their own standerds , and they why they gonna win and your gonna lose !

Medaka, zack and koan who came out like a shark they form all the red nd white ball to a big ball to throw it to the hoops and got the score.

Aso: kurokami Medaka and her two studnet council memebrs has launch a bunch lls together ! Ooh ! They went in ! The student council has score 30 points ! With one throw !

Zack: a wiseman ounce said , cheaters never win, winners never cheat .

Koan: me do tricks but kaon is always koan without.

Aso: amazing, and they use a crazy method to do it.

Shirnaui: yep there method is a correct one, earier i bet the basketball technique is different. it more effective, if throw ll as one, is eaiser if you aim a bigger ball they use split apart, i told you i know what I'm doing about, learn to listen.

Medaka: so i don't 60 point from shooting from the 3 point range?

Zack: seem like it i guess.

Koan: the potaos will be so proud of koan! (Laugh crazy)

Shirunai: in all my life of expeirence, I have never heard throwing 20 of them. As zack and koany seem skills without power to stay in the water so long like her. I suppose that our student coucnil president for you, she, koany and zack are amazing.

Aso: i see now but, I'm not sure you should've said that.

All studnet try to do it but hard.

Shinruai: you said it out loud and now there doing it, (the whistle stop the game) over! Everyone stop!

Kouki: (look at the score and team) hmmm it appeared are most has tied.

Alexis: is Alright but i do think were in a tie of an upper hand tram.

Zankoko: how can you be so sure? It make it more exciting, i was actually worried that the studnet coucnil will blow the completion.

Zack: alexis is right.

Zankoko: but we own our thanks to Shinruai don't you?

Medaka: no zankoko, there's no way to thanks Shinruai.

Zankoko: and what you mean by that medaka-chan?

Zack: she mean we in the tie with the swim team, when me and koan join we saw them but we went first as it was a tie.

As score total as show the student council and swim team are at tie score.

Zack: so we're tied to the swim team.

As score total as show the studnet council and swim team are at tie score.

Student 43: the swim team is tie with the student council !

Student 2: yeah is them! Yakushima, Tanegashima and Kikaijima! I just watch the guy dive under water with those flabile on their arms.

Zankoko's thought: _the swim team, the 3 flying fish that shinruai mention sure there was 3 of them, but they seem in a tie with Medaka-chan, zack and Koan._

The swim team looked at Medaka, zaxk and koan came in as Kikaijim blush looking at Koan.

Koan: yellow flying fish! What doing? (waving his arm at them)

They ignored him.

koan: ah fishy like koan, can ko-

zack: no koan but sooner of it, meda-chan hold her breath under water before diving you three did different.

medaka: weight max and force of graviy, take these factor for the count,make humans heavier than water.

koan: human tend to float, air of the lungs no air lung after waste it is stupdeious but dangerous.

medaka: you were sinking like corpses, one mistake and you could've die, do you not want to live ?

Tanegashima: do I want to live? why the hell do I give a damn living a world like this? We're more interesting in money, a young student council president woudlnt understand our philosophy, but very frustrating the score is a tie seem because of orion and seriuyami beat us to it of their skills.

Medaka: i'm curious how did you two do it?

Zack: we have some use swim think of heavy object.

Koan: we light as a father but we do is reverse of them along hold our breath.

Medaka: very good.

Kikaijima:(looked at koan) _c-cute._

 **Timeskip**

Aso:the battle for a bigger budget, this is the first ever time of enter aquatic meet, time for the 2nd event , the under water 3 leg race, rules of the idevent is very simple. The two partipate tide their legs together, and sprint, the first team in the finished line will receive 15 points, 2nd place reieve 14 point and 3rd place so one,well any comment shinurai-san ?

shirunai: hahaha! is so stupid! is awesome! well you would epect the track team advantage but I prickly expect the swim team and the student council to shine! hahahaha!

medaka kept hugging zack as shadow hugging him as they both glaring.

Shadow bunny: quite stealing my huggy!

Medaka: you hugged him long enough.

Shadow bunny: so? He belong to me and his warmth.

Medaka: you're being too greedy!

koan using a fishing rod to fish on the water.

koan: koan hope to catch something good.

tsume: it's a swimming pool silly

koan: wish it got something in there, (see at the zanoko and kouki at the second invent with Yakushima, Tanegashima) also there having fun

Kikaijima: (Came in) koan seinruyami correct?

koan: that's koan!

Kikaijima: I admit i'm impressive you have such skills, curious of how?

Koan: practice, Swim lady look pretty.

Kikiaijima: y-you think so?

Koan: yep!

kikiaijima: I see

then everything frozen except zack,koan,medaka,yuna,ryuko and tsume

zack: looks like we got enemy trouble.

medaka sniff as she smell another kabuto , another den o , another ryuki along 4 dungle beast.

Medaka: (cover her face with her fan) it seems another Kabuto is at play here

Zack: ans i senses two unknown energy who stop time.

Koan: smell like us but we should go

Yuna, tsume and ryuko: right!

They got their attire on, went outside look around as see another kabuto, another den o, another ryuki and dungle beast.

Zack: them.

Dungle beast 7: that's not all.

Dungle beast 81: dung have something thanks to his alliance.

Medaka quickly block an incoming sword slash, she see that her eyes wide, a monsterous lewamus prime who's holding his blade, that said on his armor "Lewamus prime" and year number " 2019" , is another lewamus prime.

Medaka: now this is a turn of events.

Zack: another, me?

Another Lewamus: yes, and I'll take everything you hold dear in your place.

Zack turn lewamus prime but another den o charge and use his two sword clash at lewamus who bull his sword out.

As ryuko and tsume got kick but keep in balance to see a mosntoerus savage nephlaem, said " savage neplhem " and number " 2019" as he cant talk but growl like an animal.

Another lewamus: and meet my brother.

Another savage: Rrraaaghhh!

Lewamus prime: meda-chan, you handle other me and kabuto, yuna and i will deal with another den o along koan and his girl deal his other self.

Medaka: of course, what else to test my new ability's, is to face those another monsters.

Another lewamus push her as they speed off along another kabuto too as clashing zig zag as another lewamus pin her to the wall till kick him off as he unleashed green and black flames at her as she duck and incoming kick to his face as he crack his neck and growling, another kabuto came grab her and smash her to the ground as another lewamus grab her by the neck to choke her but ripped his arms off till he regenerate new ones.

Another lewamus: like you can kill another god, when you can't kill me!

He start to swing his sword at her but use her fan to block it.

Medaka: zackery is not a god.

Another lewamus: like you know what he is, no wonder he don't have any parents. (push her off then went intangible dodges the kicks) his mother perhaps tired of him and along left him to see his own father and sister dead. (swing his sword at her)

Medaka: (block his sword with her fan) like you know any better, you probably just another boy inside that shell of zackery who is jealous of the attention that he is getting while you struggle to get a single shred of attention from the other girls.

Another lewamus: like i'am compare to those humans,( grab her and lift her up) after all, you was a curse like how your mom died

Throw her to the tree

Another lewamus then shot intesne beam at her as an explosion

Another lewamus: if you want to test your new ability, give me your best shot! (block her punch from behind and throw her) is that all you got? No wonder you hang with that nobody, his step parents should've kill him along time ago, but that light of destruction.

Medaka shadow her eyes, she remembers alexis and shadow told her about...the society of light and the light of destruction, remember the abusive parents, she made a fist tighter, of thinking of how made zack cry and hurt too munch back of his past.

Another lewamus: what's a matter kurokami? Did i struck your nerve?

Unleashed another energy bomb at her as explosion disintegrating the tree.

Another lewamus: your pathetic, you think that a nobody like him will make you happy? He's a waist of space on someone like you weak freak, so be a good girl and stay there while I'll kill that freak myself.

He walk away but he stop as senses as he turn to her.

Another lewamus: still alive and wants some mo-(he silent as he felt major chill) what the?!

Medaka is now glowing and with each step she takes, the ground start to crack.

Another lewamus: i-i-impossible! (stumble a bit) how human can a weak human muster a god power!? Grr, it dosn't matter, I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT WEAK FREAK!

He got up and start to charge in with his large sword. As she narrow her eyes glows as she held her hand out then he stop as his sword shattered as she mimic lucy's power but invisible sword came slashing multiple as he scream in pain and she snap her fingers as his movement got paralyze.

Another lewamus:...(grunt in pain) can't...move...my...body.

Medaka: of course you can't I authorized you not to move, now, if you don't mind, I'll be able to take your ability's.

She snap her finger as he feel pain

Medaka: now you lost your abilities as zack is no god neither do i.

Then see something blue flashes down fall to her palm she catch, she look is a riderwatch lewamus prime of his blue ultramatrix symbol.

Medaka: now, a riderwatch of zackery

She twist it and presd it

 **LEWAMUS PRIME!**

She glow as she have zack's trench coat hoodie , lewamus's armor shoudler , chestplate but reveal her cleavage, blue skirt, black knee sock, gauntlet and similar horns as helmet crown like.

Another lewamus: no...way..…

medaka prime: hmm, this is very adiquit.

As she summon a star saber and a death sword as she twirl them as an infirmity symbol as she slash passed him as he scream light engulf him and exploded as ahe turn back to normal

Medaka: impressive

Lewamus launch another den o to the wall till got slash and kick make him stumble by den o.

lewamus prime: take that you momo rip off!

Momotaros: (jump in and kicked the another rider) they! that's my line!

Lewamus prime: wanan take him? (put on den o belt and his passed)

Momotaros: damn right! Let do it like old time starting our climax!

He jump inside to him.

Lewamus/momotaros: henshin (press the button)

He slide his passed to the buckle

 **SWORD FORM!**

As then he transformed to den o.

Den o: ore..sanjou! (strike a pose) from start to finish, we're at a climax! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!

He charge in slashing at another den o as then yuna came using strike as her elbow to his chest then yuna turn to her inugami/kistune as sent blue lightning flames strike sent another den o flying as another kabuto about to jump but kick by medaka

Medaka: i don't think so, i wonder, (thinking and smile) i always wanted to do this , kuuga's Pegasus sword, ultimate swampire's flames!

As she summon kuuga's sword ingite with blue flames.

Medaka: this should be entertaining.

She charge in slash both another rider back as den o and medaka and yuna tag team make swirl afterimage slashing around and den o use his passed as the two girl slash another den o up in mid air.

Den o slide the black pass to his belt.

FULL CHARGE !

Den O: this is my killer technique...

He swing his sword that the blade part but energy attach line slash another two rider as they exploded.

Den o: heh .

As koan killed all the dungle beast as see another savage nephlem fighting ryuko and tsume as den o remove his belt as zack hit his ultramatrix to turn to ravage and Koan turn to wild massacre

They roar charge in at another savage nephlem , as ravage using blade forearm to slash him mamy times and Wild massaco deep freeze him as ryuko and tsume begin mutiple slashing and imaplimg to the fake Koan.

Ryuko: really? (grin like Koan)

Tsume: (laugh crazy) oh yeah.

They start to get feral and chuckle madly and grin like the Grinch.

Wild massaco: (blush) so hot.

Ryuko then extend spikes and claws as tsume got a demonic way as they speed in circle laugh insane shredding another savage neplhem in a tornado like as he scream in pain.

Tsume: lets get him.

Ryuko: hell yeah.

Wild massaco coughing as he cough out a riderwatch of koan.

He turn back to normal.

Koan: hey ryu and tsume, one of you catch! (he throw it)

Ryuko: (grabs it) yoink!

Tsume: hey! I was gonna get it!

Ryuko: sorry, but I want to try it first. (twist it and pressed it)

 **SAVAGE NEPHILEM!**

Ignite of flames as now her hair is white, demon and angel wings, her outfit a similar S&M outfit but mixed of her own outfit, green beast eyes, sharp teeth, black gauntlet with silver claws, a liger and liger ears along have some armor around her.

Savage ryuko: now then, (smirk showing her sharp teeth) lets give that thing a blood bath!

She laugh insane as her scissor blade as she link it with a chainsaw blade as start she put it in her teeth and run in four legs as an animal then pounce at another savage neplhaem and using his chainsaw scissor blade of cutting and impaling him and ignite herself on fire as he scream in pain.

Savage ryuko: yes~, scream more~, scream for my koany~, I'll even taste your flesh and give the rest to my king~.

Koan: hotdog.(blush hard)

Then she kick him up as she grab her scissor blade chainsaw as morph to a gun cannon then blast him as he exploded to pieces.

Koan: woah...(eyes ball fall down and jaw drop)

she then grab a piece of meat and sample some.

Savage ryuko: Mmm~, tasty~. (giggle)

As she turn back to normal

Zack: that went well, didnt expect d my bro have our own riderwatch.

Ryuko then fell to the ground instontly and medaka only smiled.

Medaka: well, shall we get back to the aqua meet?

Koan: sure , yo ryu you okay?

All he can hear is her snoring.

Ryuko: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~.

Koan pick her up as he smile then kiss her deeply as her eyes wide her along he tasting her soul as she moan and break the kiss.

Koan: yellow sleepy beauty.

Ryuko: hello koany.

Medaka: good now, (snatch zack to her hug him) let's go !( zoom out)

Tsume: me too! (snatch kaon. And zoom out)

Ryuko: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH KOANY!

Yuna: GIVE BIG BRO BACK!

 **Timeskip**

Medaka box sitting a chair stairs as medaka hugging zack along holding her fan while he holding shadow bunny.

Nekoami: oh kurokami-chan your aren't at the 2nd advent?

Medaka: if I was in every event this won't be a team meet.

Nekomai:( giggle) you got to give a younger kids a chance.

Zack: your curious of the flying fish team and there interested, but i see they want money but they need to know there's more then just cash, even they had enough what'd they gonna do it with it ? If i have money i use it normaly or such charity and do the right thing.

Nekomai cat smile as she petted zack's head and his hair as eyes close and show wolf ears and his tail waggy.

Nekomai: aw, how cute, can you do a cat?

Then she petted him softy as he cat eyes smile and cat smile as show cat ears and tail as he begin purring of her touch.

Nekomai: AW! So cute! (rubs her face onto his)

As she snatch him and hug him as zack meow like a cat.

Nekomai: so fluffy, I think I'll keep him.

Medaka's eyebrow twitch, shadow bunny fumed, yuna pouted mad, alexis growling, nyu pouted too as lucy in charge have this glaring jealousy urge to snatch zack back, and morrigan smile but jealousy aura showing.

Nekomai: don't kring, you'll get wrinkles.

Medaka: _I really want zack to myself, but I have to keep my composer for now._

Shadow bunny: _KILL!_

Alexis: _why that sneaky little..._

Yuna: _why is big brother with her?!_

Lucy: _my zacky! MY ZACKY!_

Morrigan: _keep cal, you'll kill her later._

Shinruai pouted see koan being hugged by mumu, ryuko and tsume as a light bulb pop out as an idea. She grin and pull out a cherrychugna as she whistle.

Shinruai: here koany! (Whistle) here boy!

Koan head up and panting looking at the cherrychugna.

Koan: cherrychunga!

He zoom in and eat it.

Shinruai: (hugs his head) yay!

Tsume: that bitch!

Ryuko: i swear I'll murder her!

Mumu: MY HUGGY!

Zack: those swim team are odd of what they do for money.

Nekoami: no kidding there a mystery.

Kikaijima: actually, we don't need people to understand us, were no interested in you nor you want, but i can tell you-

Zack: (roll his eyes) yes we get it a 100 times, perhaps you and your team will be swimming in a pile a money.

Kikaijima: that's the just of it.

Zack: true but i see you three similar like mine but different past, meaning you cant hide it that for long.

This surprise her but kept it hidden.

Kikaijima: _h-how he know that._

Zack looked at zankoko and kouki getting ready.

Zack: good luck zanoko!

Zenkoko: thanks zack-kun! _Why the hell nekomai hugging him!?_

Zack then see the raised as he expected zankoko and kouki not doing so well but then he see the Yakushima and Tanegashima working together same pattern as student council fall behind as swim team win even reckless..

The next advent is twas eel catching, as koan and medaka, they both dress as eeels to easily got all the eels and so do Kikaijima got some as is a tie score.

Koan: you did good Kikaijima.

Kikaijima: thanks, your impressive. So can you be like one with the sea creatures?

Koan: yebba!

Kikaijima: I would like to see that sometime.

Koan: okie dokie!

She petted his head as he purr like a cat as she blushes and cant hold it but grab him and hug him.

Kikaijima: GAH your adorable!

Koan: and your pretty girl and good swimmer like a dolphin. (Laugh crazy)

Kikaijima kind of blushed

 **timeskip**

Zankoko: looks like we're at the tie again, what's the final advent?

Kouki: like they'll tell me anything, it would be unfair to the other teams if the student counsel chooses every event.

Zack: so aso decide what it'll be of the final advent of this fair final.

Zankoko: speaking of fair, I don't think is fair let the swim team join up together, is disadvantage.

Tanegashima: (laugh) I expected from the student council who can put out a fight, don't forget! We get all of the funds that have been allotted plus 3 times our original budget, you got it?

Zankoko: money, money, isn't there anything else you care about? Try to have some fun, remember dude not everything life about money.

Tanegashima: hahahah! There is nothing else, the only thing in this world matter to us now is money.

Medaka: this is absolutely pathetic!

Tanegashima: huh? The student council president.

Medaka: (turn herself gigantic) ounce you was earnest swimmers who would never sacrifice integrity for profit. The only thing might survive you must experience an unimaginably magnetic event that turned you into money grubbers.

Zankoko: here we go again...

Zack: that's never gets old.

Medaka: but fear not, for I will rehabilitate you such that you will donate all your money to a worthy charity or public raido station.

Tanegashima: all our money? Go head and try, i'll have you drowning in despair rather htan water you political prude.

Aso: as the rule clearly set for the head announcer which is me, give to choose an advent, not that i'll listen to you, shinraui what you think the final advent should be?

Shinaurai: I can choose what I want?! Really?!

She and koan look each other and grin.

Koan: you thinking what koan's thinking?

Shinaurai: oh yeah.

 **Timeskip**

The final event is coming up as medaka standing on the water with kouki and zankoko.

Kouki: why do I have to be in the back?

Zack: because you lost to rock paper scissors.

Aso: the last advent will be underwater calvary battle or better then words, this will determine our champaion! and that was everyone dying to know ! who will end up the budget free our word fro-

Shinaaurai: ooh! Ohh! Let koany do it!

Koan: yellow everybody what doing? Koan seinuryami, this idea from me and shinruai. okay everyone as you know since like every calvary battle to get headband and fall off but that's not all, but it'll be interesting as they earn the point. this first team got 16 point, last team get 1.

Aso: which is that, I understand this correctly the top team will be target.

Koan: yebba! (turn shinaurai) did koan do good?

Shinarurai: yep! (hugs his head)

Zankoko: ha! Now that what makes this contest just a little more exciting my buddies sure is smart, way to go you two!

Koan: hahahaha! Thank you!

Medaka smack her head with her foot.

Medaka: do not forget your duty as a student council member hideyoshi zanoko.

Zanokoo: she use violet.

Medaka: the rules are secondary, those are the opponent we need to defeat.

Zack: meda-chan! Zanoko-san, if you two win i'll take you on a date, is on me!

Zanokoko: OKAY!

Medaka: (smile while covering her face with her fan) I hope you can keep that date up zackery.

Zack: is a promise (smile and thumbs up)

Tanegashima: what do you think? I'm not so sure about it.

Yakushima: look at this way, currently we have 48 while the student council have the same, if the student council take our bandana they'll be in first, if we take the student council's bandana we'll have the 15 point over the second place track team, these rules ain't to help the bottom teams don't you see what happening here? These rules meant to pit against them, we can use our advantage.

Shinaurai and koan grin with chuckle.

Kikaijima: there's no need to follow their script, we have nothing to gain from it. it would be safer to target the seventh place team bandana.

Yakushima: yeah your right, then the money will be ours and hopeling rich.

Medaka: well well, that's this? are you planning to just scurry away ? don't be so shy, let's fight ! then I can teach you a things that more valuable than money.

Tanegashima: yikes she need to stop, that topic is taboo aaround her , she doesn't what she doing

Kikaijima:(shadow her eyes) sorry guys, I shouldn't have said that earlier, I retract my previous statement. (put on the bandana as she and her team is ready on the pool) now i'm pissed, so let's get rid of that girl!

Yakushima: yeah.

Tanegashima: sure.

Aso: and now it's time for the last battle! Ready? Set! Go!

As the two team collided heating moment to each other.

Zack: wow look at them go.

Aso: and they already facing off! The student council versus the swim team! Is it appeared to be a match you two?

Koan: it depends how it goes each limit take the moment.

Shinurai: the princess munch stronger but the horses made of few people.

Koan: two team is working together pushing as more fishes.

Medaka: I have to say you are quite impressed, I admire you strength and tenacity, I love it when people impress me with their dreams.

Kikaijima: it's to late for that now freak, you call us money grubbers earlier and I take high offensive to that!

Medaka: was I wrong? Your tactics were far too reckless, live for money? how could you say such a thing? I cannot overlook that statement, you are simply drowning in money!

Kikaijima: grr, shut up you! What you know about it anyway ?! My dad dissapeared because we didnt have money none ! My mom work u til she ruined her health . Yakushima's family fell apart because they didnt had enough money ! The orphanage ashima senpai's grew close because it ran out of money ! It painfully obvious that money is more valuable then lives ! I care about money more then my life ! My life !

Koan's thought: swim girl , me koan know the why but different

Zack's thought: so she reveal it, but seem the two team almost pushing it as zanoko gonna slip.

Kikaijima: i dont care if risking my life ! I wouldn't mind dying for money there are worse things to die for ! People. Would be upset if we die ! But people upset if they lost their wallet!

Zankoko almost losing her balance

Aso: huh? Kurokami medaka student council has sent flying her court has trouble! The battle is over !

Yakushima: _we didn't take. Her bandana but with the student council out, were nothing to fear from the rest._

Medaka: dont act like spoil children! Your lives many have been a living hell but that doesn't okay to throw it away. Zackery the first year and his brother koan the same year are like you. but except never give up!

To show she is still standing on the water.

Medaka: for someone who cares for money, you made a very expensive little blunder Kikaijima the same year! You have earn my wrath!

Aso: am I seeing this?! It looks like Kurokami medaka is standing on water! that's not it (spotted medaka's feet underneath have inflatable floating)

Kikaijima:( shocked) are those the student counil's inflatible ?! Did they throw them where she land while off balance ?!

As there 4 floating as she keep her balance .

Zack: win or lose is not how i cared but as long what is it about , you can do it meda-chan !

Zankoko: i dont care if we win or lose that not what this about , however you really manage to pissed me off today , so today I'm not gonna hold her back ! You go get them! Go medaka-chan ! You might not do well on water...

Zack: but different how it of air.

Medaka aJump and got her the swim team and grab her.

Aso: woah ! The student council president jump onto the swim team !

Koan back away as he ready to pounce

Medaka: you can recover a wallet that has been lost that you can never recover a lost life , there is nothing more important then your lives! If you die i would be sad!

Koan: so do koan! Hotdog surprise!

He teleport as join medaka as she push Kikaijima off.

Koan: money is money but you no alone as you have friends and family as koan! (eye smile and grin) a cute girl like ow that the most valuable for living together!

Koan then kiss her as Kikaijima blush hard of the kiss.

As they splash in the water.

Aso: both contention fall in the water attentively.

Shinrhai: yep while the princess have her bandana, is incredible!

Aso: i dont understand , what's the vertic?

Shinurai: the rule is that you disqualified from the water, if you stand on the inflatable counter the water making her final attack leggle!

Aso: so that means the student council earn 60 points! There now in first!

Medaka, zack and koan bridal style carry Kikaijima walk to Yakushima and Kikaijima.

Medaka: it was a close match and truly priceless battle, I could be more impress.

Zack: agree.

Koan: yebba.

Kikaijima: why would you care about a couple of thugs like us? You must be crazier like koan or we are.

Zack: thugs? Don't you guys think you suffer enough ? don't go stupid of sacrifice , you three be yourself of how it is but remember to us your not thugs since you got each other.

Medaka: live for money instead of dying for money, a money pool? Oh swimming on the olpyimc size pool, sound like a wonderful dream.

Koan: like the gold koan stole from the lepurchan.

Zack: and that pirate treasure.

Medaka: lives and fullim your dreams, a dead flower can never bloom, you should treasure the lives of your friends.

They walk off as koan looked at nekmomi won of the trophy.

Koan: hey look cat trickster won! bingo! everyone was so distracted she sneak in and got it!

Nekoami turn and cat smile at zack.

Zack: why you looking at me like that?

Nekoami: don't you play dumb with me~, you said if someone wins you get to take that woman out in a date, since I win, lets go out on our date.

Zack: w-wait what? But I said to to-

Then nekoami sneak and give zack a kiss on the lips.

Nekoami: no backing down~, lets go.

She grabs his arm and walked away, but she felt her hands empty, she utrn to see medaka and zankoko hugging zack and so do shadow bunny.

Nekoami: (keeping her cat smile) oh? Being sore losers already?

Shadow bunny: you theiving cat ! My huggy is all mine !

Zack: relax, (turn medaka and zanoko) you two did good so a promise I'll take you on the date.

Zankoko: yes!

Medaka: i would love that.

He duplicate himself of 2, while he carry shadow bunny.

Zack: and nekomai, i admit that impressive, (chuckle) you trickster cat. (petted her head)

Nekomai: (wink at him) well that is my nickname.

Zack: and your bonus award

He slap his ultramatrix as a blue flash he turn to P. Ditto.

P. Ditto: **POSITIVE DITTO!**

Nekomai: (picked him up) aw, how cute.

P. Ditto: yep hehehe let's go

Zack:( turn medaka and zankoko) you two ready?

Medaka: of crouse, but the question is…. Who are you going to take first?

Zack: why not both, you two are my childhood friend.

Medaka: nicely choice.

Shinaurai: oh koany , how about you and i go on a date?

Koan: okie dokie , me know a place that all you can eat!

Shinaurai: YAY!

Ryuko: (snatch him) no! He going a date with me! I know him very best!

Shinaurai: you hardly played he game!

Ryuko: so do you!

Koan: girls! Koan take you all out

Koan's girl: YAY !

As what they didnt know not even medaka as watching from the roof who invisible is akaaru and lilith watching their sons on their date.

Akaru: oh little Medaka, you are wrong of Zack not being a god

Lilith: actually a half god.

Akaru: true true

As akaru and lilith split up watch their sons on a date, zack ,medaka , and zankoko chilling having a picnic together as akaru look at her son as eh cant hold it.

Akaru hugged zack from behind.

Zack: huh?

Medaka: if I may ask, who are you?

Akaru:( show her apperance) is been to long medaka, you sure grown to a wonderful young lady.

Medaka was shocked.

Zankoko: who are you and how you know her?

Zack: m-mom? (Eyes wide)

Zankoko: YOUR MOM?!

Akaru: is me sweetie, I'm back.

Zack: w-where you been all these years?

Akaru: been a war, got knocked out, i never leave you nor our family, i hate to go to this war as i woke up and see how munch you suffer to long that i blamed myself, i promise i wont go anywhere again nor leave you.

Zack then hugged her tight and cry while burried his face to her chest.

Zankoko: wait what you mean war?

Akaru: it's better not to know, otherwise you'll end up killed or worse.

Zankoko: huh?

Medaka senses in akaru, zack and herself as she realize and smile.

Akaru: (giggle) i know you'll figure it out.

Medaka: I didn't believe it, but zackery really is a god.

Akaru: close, he's a demigod, and so are you.

Zankoko:(eyes wide) what?! how?!

akaru: well, I'm a goddess, and my wonderful husband is a human.

Zankoko jaw dropped and look at zack

Zack: yeah i know.

Medaka: and that makes me a demigoddess , i see and interesting.

 **With Koan**

Koan and his girl eating at restaurant with food as he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to lilth.

Koan: hmm? You smell like Koan.

Tsume: m-mama?

Koan: huh?!

Lilith: yep, I'm your mother, I'm so sorry for leaving you.

She hug him as he growling as his eyes glared at her.

Lilth: i did it to protect you, i was in a foma by the enemies ' tricks. I swear that everything will be okay and i will ever leave my little baby devil.

Koan begin tearing up, start to hug her and cry a river.

Lilith: shh , shh is alright , is alright.

Shinruai: wow your koany's mom?

Lilith: yep, I'm a demon goddess , my husband a half human and half angel.

Shinruai: say wha~?!

Koan: so I'm half angel, half devil and half human?

Lilith: yep, a neplhem.

Ryuko: huh, meaning I'm a devil and angle?

Lilith: that's correct, since you mate with him.

Ryuko: yes!

Koan: so that explain that mutant form, it wasn't a mutant form, it was my half demon form all along!

Tsume: (hugs him) huggys!

Koan: dotdog!

Shinurai: now this is be more fun!

 **Meanwhile**

Dung watching from his hq.

Dung: since they know the truth, (smirk evil) time to kick it up a notch.


End file.
